Muistoja vain
by Liibooboo
Summary: Monia eri songficcejä samassa paketissa. Mm. FrSey, FrUK, PrusHun, SuFin/RusFin, GerIta/HRExChibitalia, RoChu, SpaBel, DenNor, HolDen.
1. Muistoja vain, FrSey, FrUK

**Nimi: **Muistoja vain

**Paritukset/henkilöt: ** FrSey (enemmänkin ystävyytenä/sisarusrakkautena), FrUK, päähenkilöt siis Seychelles (nimellä Cecilia), Francis ja Arthur.

**Ikäraja:** K+

**Varoitukset: **Ei kai mitään erityistä :) Seychelleistä en ole paljoa kirjoitellut joten hahmo saattaa olla hitusen OOC. Yritän kuitenkin parhaani...

**Tekijänoikeudet: **Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekax Himaryualle, kappale taas esittäjälleen (Johanna Kurkela) ja tekijöilleen (Eppu Kosonen). Ja jos kiinnostaa, kappaleen nimi on _Hyvästi, Dolores Haze_.

**Summary: **Cecilia kertoo laulujensa avulla itselleen tärkeistä asioista. Tämän esityksen hän on päättänyt aloittaa kertomalla miehestä joka opetti hänelle kaiken.

Ja sitten avuksi pienenpieni ranskan kertauskurssi:

Mon ami – Ystäväni, ystäväiseni ym.

Je t'aime – Rakastan sinua

Chérie – Kultaseni

Excellent – Suurenmoista

Non – Ei

Pur moi – Minun takiani

_**Tummennetut + kursivoidut **_ovat kappaleen sanoja, _pelkästään kursivoidut _taas muistoja.

* * *

><p>Nuori, kaunis, ruskeahiuksinen tyttö seisoi hämärästi valaistulla lavalla. Hänen edessään avautui konserttisalin katsomo täynnä rauhallisia ihmisiä, suurin osa aikuisia, muutamia lapsiakin oli joukossa. Yksi ikäluokka puuttui täysin; teini-ikäisiä ja nuoria aikuisia ei näkynyt yhtään. Tyttöä tämä ei haitannut, vaikka hän itse edusti juuri tämän ikäisiä. Hän oli aina halunnut vaikuttaa laulullaan juuri kypsiin, elämää nähneisiin ihmisiin. Kyyneleet vanhuksen silmissä olivat hänelle parempi palkinto kuin kirkuva ja tömistelevä teinilauma.<p>

Lavalle sivusta tuleva valo oli hopeista ja muistutti talvisen täysikuun hehkua. Tyttö seisoi hiljaa paikallaan ja hymyili. Hänellä oli yllään yksinkertainen sininen mekko, hiukset oli sidottu löysille saparoille. Hänen vierelleen käveli mikrofonia kädessään pitävä mies.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat, tänään teille esiintyy Cecilia!" mies huudahti iloisesti ja ojensi sitten mikrofonin tytölle ja poistui. Cecilia kohotti mikrofonia hymyillen.

"Hei kaikki, ja paljon kiitoksia kun tulitte tänne. Haluan tiedottaa, että kaikki lipputulot käytetään hyväntekeväisyyteen."

Tyttö hiljeni hetkeksi aplodien täyttäessä salin.

"Aloitan kappaleella, joka kertoo miehestä joka opetti minut elämään. En ole nähnyt häntä vuosiin, mutta hän tulee aina olemaan minulle kuin isä tai veli."

Tämän sanottuaan Cecilia hiljeni. Hiljainen musiikki alkoi kuulua hänen takaansa, ja kohta hänen heleä äänensä liittyi siihen.

_**Keskellä täysikuuta**_

_**havut yössä huokaa**_

_**Niin nuorta surusuuta**_

_**yhä mieltä painaa**_

_**Me yhdessä piilossa **_

_**kaikilta eletään**_

_**Onko hyvä meidän olla yksinään?**_

Cecilian päässä liikkui kuvina muistoja ajasta josta hän lauloi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Francis, miksi me olemme täällä niin yksin? Onko maailmassa muita ihmisiä?"<em>

_Vaaleahiuksinen mies naurahti kevyesti._

"_Maailmassa on paljon ihmisiä. Koko maailma on oikeastaan täynnä meitä. He vain eivät ole vielä löytäneet tätä saartasi."_

"_Mikseivät?"_

"_Olet täällä niin kaukana kaikesta. Voit olla onnellinen siitä. Jos tämä paikka löydettäisiin..."_

"_Niin? Mitä sitten tapahtuisi?"_

"_Cecilia, sinun pitää muistaa että monet ihmiset ovat julmia. He valtaisivat saaresi, ottaisivat sinut vangiksi ja voisivat... Tehdä sinulle jotain pahaa."_

"_Ovatko kaikki ihmiset muka niin ilkeitä?"_

_Franciksen kasvoille levisi hellä hymy._

"_Eivät, Cecilia. Kaikki ihmiset eivät ole ilkeitä. Jotkut ovat ihania, huolehtivia ja toisilleen rakkaita."_

"_Tunnetko sinä jonkun sellaisen? Joka on sinulle rakas?"_

_Hymy Franciksen kasvoilla muuttui yhä hellemmäksi._

"_Tunnen. Hän asuu kaukana täältä, mutta ajattelen häntä silti joka päivä."_

"_Mikä hänen nimensä on?"_

"_Arthur."_

"_Onko hän... Sellainen kuin sinä vai sellainen kuin minä?"_

"_Hän on mies, jos sitä tarkoitat."_

"_Voivatko kaksi miestä rakastaa toisiaan?"_

"_Voivat. Se ei ole tavallista, ja jotkut pitävät sitä paheena, mutta minusta se on yhtä oikein kun miehen ja naisen välinen rakkaus."_

_Francis kuulosti kovin varmalta asiastaan. Cecilia upotti ruskeat varpaansa valkeaan hiekkaan ja mutristi suutaan miettivästi._

"_Francis... Rakastatko sinä minua?"_

_Mies purskahti nauruun ja ojensi kätensä pörröttääkseen Cecilian hiuksia._

"_Tietysti rakastan", hän naurahti. "Mutta ihan eri tavalla kuin Arthuria. Rakastaa voi monin eri tavoin."_

* * *

><p>Vihdoin välisoitto. Cecilia hymyili vaikka tunsi silmiensä kostuvan. Francis oli kertonut rakkaudesta paljon erilaisia asioita. Se oli tärkeintä mitä Cecilia oli häneltä oppinut. Vaikka oli Francis opettanut paljon muutakin...<p>

Cecilia kohotti taas mikrofonin huulilleen ja jatkoi laulua.

_**Nurmella viileällä**_

_**opetit mut puhumaan**_

_**Äänellä heleällä**_

_**sanat oikeet sanomaan**_

_**Ja tiennyt en silloin,**_

_**en tiedä kai vieläkään,**_

_**miksi kyyneleitä valuu yhtenään**_

Hänen mielensä palautui taas toiseen, edellistä aikasempaan muistoon.

* * *

><p><em>Cecilia istui vilpoisella ruohikolla reilun sadan metrin päässä rannikosta. Hän katseli edessään istuvaa miestä kiukkuisesti kulmiensa alta.<em>

"_Yrittäisit nyt vielä", Francis sanoi suostuttelevasti. Cecilia pudisti kiukkuisesti päätään._

"_Sinä osaat kyllä jos vain viitsit yrittää."_

"_Minä en välitä sinun typerästä kielestäsi!" Cecilia ärähti kreoliksi. Francis yritti opettaa hänet puhumaan omaa kieltään, ranskaa. Cecilian pää oli aivan pyörällä erilaisista sanoista joita Francis oli hänelle tuputtanut._

"_Edes yksi lause, mon ami... Yksi hyvin tärkeä lause."_

_Cecilia mulkaisi Francista eikä suostunut kysymään mikä tämä lause oli._

"_Je t'aime. Se sinun täytyy osata."_

_Cecilia ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään. Hän kiersi käsivartensa polviensa ympäri ja äkkiä hänen poskelleen vierähti kyynel._

"_Mikä hätänä, chérie?" Francis kysyi huolestuneena. "Miksi itket?"_

"_Minä en tiedä..." Cecilia nyyhkäisi. "En osaa..."_

"_Ei sinun tarvitse osata. Voit harjoitella niin pitkään kuin haluat. Ja nyt voimme pitää pienen tauon."_

"_Minä yritän vielä kerran!" Cecilia huudahti. Hän kohotti leukaansa ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Je... Je t'aime...?"_

"_Excellent, chérie! Nyt sinä saat päättää mitä teemme."_

_Cecilia laskeutui vatsalleen ruohikolle ja asetti kätensä leuan alle._

"_Kerro minulle siitä Arthurista."_

* * *

><p>Cecilia hymyili. Arthur oli aihe josta Francis suostui aina puhumaan.<p>

Äkkiä hänen kosteat silmänsä tulvivat yli ja poskille vierähti muutama kyynel. Cecilia ei olisi osannut kertoa miksi itki; sitä Franciskaan ei ollut osannut opettaa. Hän antoi kyynelten valua pyyhkimättä niitä ja aloitti heleällä äänellään kertosäkeen.

_**Aamuyöllä juostaan pois**_

_**Paetaan ja juostaan pois**_

_**Mikä meitä huolettais**_

_**Kuka meidät kiinni sais**_

_**Pieni polku kauas vie**_

_**Mennään ihan minne lie**_

_**Muiden silmää karkuun me**_

_**Sinun vuokses kaiken teen**_

Kertosäkeen kirjoittamisessa Cecilialta oli kulunut lähes kuukausi. Hän oli halunnut hioa siitä täydellisen. Se kertoi muistosta, joka oli muuttanut kaiken...

* * *

><p>"<em>Etpäs saa minua kiinni!" Cecilia huudahti hersyvän iloisella äänellä. Hän juoksi kilpaa Franciksen kanssa ja oli muutaman metrin verran miehen edellä. He heräsivät aina täydenkuun aikaan jo aamuyöstä pitämään juoksukilpailunsa. Pieni polku kiemurteli palmujen välissä ja eksyi välillä rantahietikolle. Kun Cecilia pyrähti puiden seasta, hän jähmettyi äkisti. Rannassa oli suuri laiva.<em>

"_Mitä nyt? Miksi pysähdyit, chér-" Francis aloitti kunnes näki laivan. Hänen suunsa loksahti auki._

"_Mikä tuo on?" Cecilia kysyi peloissaan. Samassa laivasta laskettiin puutikkaat ja niitä pitkin lähti laskeutumaan yksi mies. Francis tuijotti miestä kuin kivettyneenä, Cecilia aavistuksen peloissaan._

"_Francis?" hän kuiskasi kun vastausta ei kuulunut._

"_Tuo... Tuo on laiva. Ja tuo... Voiko se olla..." Francis jätti lauseensa kesken ja lähti juoksemaan. Cecilia seurasi häntä hämmentyneellä katseellaan._

"_Arthur!"_

"_Francis?"_

_Cecilian silmät levähtivät ammolleen. Oliko tuo siis se Arthur? Hän jäi seuraamaan tapahtumia kauempaa. Kohtaaminen näytti melko erikoiselta. Ensin molemmat miehet tuijottivat toisiaan muutaman metrin päästä molempien kasvoilla samanlainen, epäuskoinen ja yllättynyt ilme. Sitten Francis horjahti äkkiä eteenpäin ja kohotti kätensä Arthurin poskelle. Cecilia ei kuullut mitä he sanoivat, mutta Arthur aukoi suutaan takellellen jotakin. Äkkiä hänkin hymyili ja kosketti Franciksen hiuksia. _

_Kauniin jälleennäkemisen keskeytti laivalta kuuluva huuto._

"_Captain Kirkland! Is everything okay?"_

_Arthur käännähti äkkiä laivaan päin._

"_Yes, wait a minute!" hän huudahti ja kääntyi takaisin Franciksen puoleen. Hän kumartui tämän lähelle ja sanoi jotakin hyvin vakavana. Francis yritti vastata, mutta Arthur keskeytti hänet alkaen näyttää jo lähes anovalta. Francis pudisti hitaasti päätään mutta lähti kuin lähtikin takaisin Cecilian luokse._

"_Tule, meidän täytyy mennä."_

"_Miksi? Oliko tuo se Arthur?"_

"_Oli."_

"_Miksi meidän sitten pitää mennä?"_

"_Kaikki... Kaikki tuolla laivalla eivät välttämättä ole ystävällisiä. Meidän, varsinkin sinun pitää piiloutua."_

"_Mitä..."_

"_Tule nyt!" Francis komensi ja tarttui Cecilian käsivarteen vetäen tämän mukaansa palmujen lomaan. He kyykistyivät korkean kivimuodostelman välissä olevaan pieneen koloon. _

"_Lupaatko että pysyt täällä kunnes haen sinut?"_

"_Minne sinä menet?"_

"_Puhumaan Arthurin ja hänen miehistönsä kanssa. Lupaa pysyä täällä."_

"_Minä haluan tulla sinun kanssasi!"_

"_Non! Sinun täytyy pysyä turvassa."_

"_Mutta entä sinä? En jää tänne yksin!"_

"_Sinun täytyy! Lupaa se, pour moi."_

"_Minä... Hyvä on."_

* * *

><p>Nyt kyyneleet Cecilian poskilla saivat seuraa. Pienen välisoiton aikana hän keräili sekaisia ajatuksiaan. Francis oli palannut kun aurinko oli jo korkealla taivaalla. Arthur oli lähtenyt laivansa kanssa... Sen jälleen Francis ei ollut enää entisellään. Hän oli jatkuvasti rauhaton ja katseli vähän väliä merelle, kauas taivaanrantaan.<p>

Cecilian ääni oli itkun johdosta hiukan tukkoisempi, mutta yhä kaunis ja rauhoittava. Hän aloitti viimeisen säkeistön kyynelten tipahdellessa leualta.

_**Pahat jäät jo sulaneet**_

_**ja paha mieltä painaa**_

_**Kasvos niin kokeneet**_

_**ne mukanaan mua raahaa**_

_**Sä tiesit sen silloin,**_

_**sä tiedät sen edelleen,**_

_**vaikka luulit kaiken kauas eksyneen**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cecilia, minä lähden."<em>

_Tyttö pysähtyi äkkiä ja jäi tuijottamaan merelle katsovaa miestä._

"_Mutta... Miksi? Ja minne? Jätätkö minut ihan yksin?"_

"_Lähden etsimään Arthuria. Ja ethän sinä yksin jää, täällä käyn nykyään niin paljon ihmisiä."_

"_Mutta sinä lupasit opettaa minua! Sinä, eikä kukaan muu!"_

"_Olen opettanut sinulle kaiken minkä voin. Olet valmis lähtemään maailmaan oppimaan itse lisää."_

"_Lähtemään? Pitääkö minunkin lähteä?"_

"_Sinun ei tarvitse lähteä, mutta jos haluat, olet valmis siihen. Voit valloittaa koko maailman tuolla äänelläsi."_

"_Pitäisikö minun laulaa ihmisille?"_

"_Jos haluat. Monet voisivat vaikka maksaa kuullakseen sitä. Voisit kertoa koko maailmalle asioista joihin haluat vaikuttaa."_

"_Minä... Minun täytyy miettiä."_

"_Mieti ihan rauhassa. Saat jäädä tänne rauhoittumaan itseksesi nyt kun minä lähden."_

_Cecilia puri vapisevaa alahuultaan ja rutisti äkkiä Francista tiukasti._

"_Minun tulee ikävä sinua!" hän parkaisi._

"_Kyllä me vielä näemme, chérie. Hyvästi."_

"_Hyvästi..."_

* * *

><p>Cecilia henkäisi vapisevasti yrittäen hiljentää ääneen nyyhkytyksen. Franciksen mentyä hänkin oli päättänyt lähteä etsimään onneaan. Ilokseen hän oli huomannut Franciksen olevan oikeassa; monet kuuntelivat hänen ääntään mielellään. Suurin syy, miksi Cecilia oli lähtenyt, olivatkin Franciksen vakavat kasvot tämän kertoessa ettei voisi opettaa enempää. Franciksen kasvot johdattivat Cecilian läpi elämän aaltojen.<p>

Hän aloitti kertosäkeen vielä viimeisen kerran.

_**Aamuyöllä juostaan pois**_

_**Paetaan ja juostaan pois**_

_**Kuka meitä huolettais**_

_**Kuka meidät kiinni sais**_

_**Pieni polku kauas vie**_

_**Mennään ihan minne lie**_

_**Muiden silmää karkuun me**_

_**Sinun vuokses kaiken teen**_

* * *

><p><em>Nuori tyttö seisoi rannassa matkalaukku kädessään. Hän tuijotti suurta laivaa valmiina nousemaan kyytiin. Tytön ruskeat hiukset heilahtelivat tuulessa, samoin hänen mekkonsa helma. Poskilla kimalteli muutama kyynel. Hän ei ollut vieläkään varma tahtoisiko lähteä...<em>

_Äkkiä hän kohotti leukaansa rohkaistuneena ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Kädessä ollut ruusunkukka rutistui nyrkin sisään ja sen terälehdet irtoutuivat toisistaan. Tyttö käveli laivaa reippain askelin ja varman näköisenä. Kannella hän nojautui kaiteen yli ja päästi ruusunlehdet leijailemaan merelle. Hänen suunsa avautui hiljaiseen kuiskaukseen._

"_Minä toteutan sinun unelmasi. Laulan koko maailmalle ja kerron mitä tunnen. Minä lupaan, Francis."_


	2. Anna ymmärtää, PrusHun

Tämänkertainen kappale on Happoradion _Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen_ (suosittelen lämpimästi kaikille!), ja parina tälle kertaa Preussi ja Unkari. Kaikki vain-yaoi-on-parasta-ajattelijat nyt ihan hiljaa, "_girls need love too." _

Yhdessä kohtaa on pieni pätkä Anna Erikssonin kappaleesta _Kaikista kasvoista._

Muutamia unkarinkielisiä lauseita, käännökset lopussa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumpaa sinä pelkäät, melua vai rauhaa?<strong>

Gilbert loikoili olohuoneen sohvalla, kuten oli loikoillut joka päivä jo viikkokausia. Hän ei tehnyt työtä eikä kehrännyt. Sananmukaisesti. Hän oli saanut potkut töistään kuukautta aiemmin, uutta paikkaa ei ollut vielä löytynyt – ei sillä että Gilbert olisi edes etsinyt – eikä hän edes opiskellut. Hän vain lojui lapsuudenystävänsä ja kämppäkaverinsa sohvalla päivästä toiseen. Jos Elizaveta joskus suutuspäissään kysyi mitä hän oikein siinä teki, keräsi voimia kyljenkääntöön vai oikein mietiskeli, Gilbert kääntyi seinää vasten eikä vastannut. Joskus hän mietti itsekin mitä oikein teki. Eikö olisi viisaampaa vaikka etsä töitä kuin vain tarkkailla Elizavetaa päivästä toiseen... Sillä se oli juuri se mitä hän teki. Jossakin syvällä mielessään Gilbet tajusi, että Elizaveta merkitsi hänelle enemmän kuin muut. Hän halusi tietää tästä kaiken, sillä läpi elämän jatkuneesta ystävyydestä huolimatta Gilbertistä tuntui että hän tuskin tunsi tuota kaunista naista.

**Kumpaa sinä kaihdat, yksinäisyyttä vai laumaa?**

Ovelta alkoi kuulua jo tutuksi tullutta ropinaa. Elizaveta oli ilmeisesti päässyt töistä hieman aikaisemmin kuin yleensä. Gilbert huudahti laiskasti jonkun tervehdyksen johon kuului lyhyt ja ärtysään sävyyn sanottu vastaus. Elizaveta jätti käsilaukkunsa ja yhden kauppakassin eteiseen ja lähti hakemaan vielä toista. Viileä syystuuli puhalsi sisään avoimesta ovesta kunne Elizaveta saapui toisen muovikassillisen kanssa. Hän vetäisi oven lukkoon ja rahtasi kantamuksensa keittiöön. Sen ja olohuoneen välillä ei ollut seinää, joten Gilbert saattoi katsella kun Elizaveta alkoi paiskoa ostoksiaan kaappeihin.

"Et viitsisi auttaa vähän?" nainen kysyi kireästi.

"Mmh..." Gilbert ynähti eikä tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen.

"Ylös siitä! Minä olen niin kyllästynyt tekemään kaiken yksin!" Elizaveta huudahti kiukkuisena. Gilbert päätti että oli turvallisempaa nousta... Paistinapannut olivat keittiössä vähän turhan lähellä. Valkohiuksinen mies laahusti keittiön puolelle ja alkoi purkaa toista kassia hajamielisesti ja hyvin, hyvin hitaasti. Hän nosti voirasian ensin pöydälle, piti pienen tauon, kuljetti sen jääkaappiin ja piti taas pienen tauon. Samoin hän teki kaikille muillekin tavaroille, kunnes Elizaveta tempaisi puolityhjän muovikassin hänen käsistään.

"Häivy. Teen tämän loppuun yksin, eihän sinusta ole mitään apua."

"Päättäisit nyt haluatko olla yksin vai yhdessä..." Gilbert mutisi ja rojahti takaisin sohvalle. Elizaveta jatkoi tavaroiden purkamista hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Gilbert sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli kiukkuisi kolahduksia ja muovipussien rapinaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Miksi sä itket, kun naapurissa jonkun lapsi nauraa?<strong>

Saatuaan kaikki tavarat paikoilleen Elizaveta avasi ikkunan. Hän kumartui ulos ja sulki silmänsä antaen tuulen hyväillä kasvojaan. Hänen pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa liehahtelivat kasvojen ympärillä ja mieli alkoi vähitellen tyyntyä. Elizaveta oli ollut jo muutaman viikon jatkuvasti pahantuulinen, tiuskinut Gilbertille ja muillekin... Eikö hän edes osannut nimetä selvää syytä sille. Kaikki vain tuntui jotenkin turhalta, tapahtui aivan liikaa ja silti liian vähän. Elizaveta tunsi itsensä jotenkin... Riittämättömäksi. Eniten se kaihersi silloin kun työkaverit kertoilivat lastensa hauskoista laukaisuista, näyttivät valokuvia ja juttelivat päiväkerhojen toiminnasta... Elizaveta oli niin ulkona siitä kaikesta. Kerran joku ystävällinen oli kysynyt, oliko hänellä lapsia. Punastuen hän oli joutunut myöntämään ettei ollut edes pysyvässä parisuhteessa. Joka suunnalta oli tullut sääliviä katseita, jotkut ystävällisiä, jotkut suorastaan halveksuvia.

Elizaveta päätti yrittää unohtaa koko pitkän työpäivän. Hän keskittyi kuuntelemaan tuulen suhinaa ja lintujen laulua, kauniita, luonnollisia ääniä. Hän halusi unohtaa ihmiset ja yhteiskunnan normit.

Äkkiä naapurista kuului pulppuavaa, vapaata, keveää naurua ja talon takaa ilmestyi kultakiharainen pikkutyttö. Näky – ja ennen kaikkea ääni – saivat yhdessä jotakin laukeamaan Elizavetan sisällä. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät ja silmiin tulvahti kyyneleitä. Elizaveta vetäisi nopeasti ikkunan kiinni ja haukkaisi pariin kertaan henkeä. Hän asteli takaperin pois ikkunalta ja lysähti keittiön tuolille. Hän yritti pidätellä kyyneliä... Onnistumatta. Lopulta Elizaveta lysähti pöytää vasten ja itki katkerasti edes yrittämättä rauhoittua.

* * *

><p><strong>Olet syvää vettä, luoksepääsemätön vuori<strong>

Gilbert oli noussut istumaan sohvalla. Hän tuijotti Elizavetaa kuin ei olisi nähnyt tätä ikinä. Hänen aivonsa eivät suostuneet ymmärtämään selvää näkyä jonka silmät välittivät. Ei se voinut olla totta. Elizaveta ei itkenyt ikinä. Gilbert ei muistanut nähneensä moista koskaan. Elizaveta oli aina piilottanut tunteensa syvälle sisäänsä... Ne olivat yhtä turvassa kuin syvä järvi vuoren huipulla, paikka johon kukaan ei pääsisi. Gilbert tunsi olonsa jotenkin vaivaantuneeksi; tuskin Elizaveta haluaisi että hänen heikolla hetkellään olisi todistaja...

**Unohdettu ullakko, olet titaaninen kuori**

"Eliza?" Gilbert kysyi täysin ajattelematta. Hän ei ollut tosiaankaan päättänyt sanoa mitään. Mutta sanottu mikä sanottu, nyt pitäisi tehdä jotakin. Gilbert nousi seisomaan ja käveli hiljaa naisen luokse. Hän laski hellästi kätensä tämän olalle. Elizaveta säpsähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen ja vilkaisi Gilbertiä. Myös mies säpsähti nähdessään toisen itkuiset kasvot. Elizaveta nousi ylpeänä seisomaan ja tuijotti Gilbertiä yrittäen tavoitella edes hippusen verran halveksuntaa katseeseensa.

"Anna – minun – olla!" hän kivahti.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on", Gilbert tyynnytteli ja marssi takaisin sohvallensa. Hän kääntyi seinää päin ja irvisti itsekseen. Tietysti Eliza päätti piiloutua kuoreensa juuri nyt. No, se oli hänen oma valintansa. Ei Gilbertin tarvitsisi siitä välittää... Mutta hän välitti silti.

**Miksi sä itket, kun naapurissa jonkun lapsi nauraa?**

Miksiköhän Elizaveta oli itkenyt? Se liittyi jotenkin johonkin ulkona tapahtuneeseen... Gilbert rypisti kulmiaan ja yritti muistella kuulemiaan ääniä. Eikö ulkoa ollut kuulunut vain tuulen suhinaa ja linnunlaulua? Mutta miksi Elizaveta muka niiden takia itkisi? Sen täytyi olla jotakin muuta. Oliko hän nähnyt jonkun? Gilbert irvisti. Jos se joku oli ollut...

* * *

><p><strong>Miksi sä itket, kun radiossa joku rakkaudesta laulaa?<strong>

Elizaveta vetäisi syvään henkeä ja vilkaisi nopeasti Gilbertiä. Hetken ajan hän katui tiuskaisuaan. Gilberthän oli vain yrttänyt olla ystävällinen... Mutta Elizaveta ei pitänyt siitä että häntäm säälittiin. Ei pitänyt sitten yhtään. Hänelle tuli siitä niin... Vaivaantunut olo. Typerää.

Elizaveta alkoi kurkkia ruokakaappeihin ja miettiä mitä laittaisi. Hän napsautti radion päälle unohtaakseen omat mietteensä. Musiikki tulvahti ilmoille kovalla äänellä.

"_Kaikista kasvoista, kaikista katseista, etsin sinua, sinua vain..."_

Elizaveta tunsi kyynelten kihoavan uudestaan silmiinsä. Miten tämä oli mahdollista? Hän itki tuskin koskaan, ja nyt sitten kahteen kertaan tämän yhden ja ainoan päivän aikana. Hän napsautti nopeasti radion pois ja päätti keskittyä ruuanlaittoon. Kappale soi kuitenkin hänen päässään eikä antanut tilaisuutta rauhoittua. Elizaveta istahti takaisin tuolille ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Hän ei edes muistanut että Gilbert näki kaiken.

* * *

><p><strong>Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen<strong>

Albiinomies nousi jälleen istumaan ja vilkaisi keittiöön päin. Miksi Elizaveta oli sammuttanut radion niin nopeasti? Gilbert jäi tuijottamaan naista äimistyneenä. Itkikö tämä tosiaan jo toista kertaa lyhyen hetken sisällä?

"Liza?" Gilbert kuiskasi hiljaa. Elizaveta kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi häneen pelokkaasti. Nainen liikautti huuliaan kuin aikoen sano jotain, mutta Gilbert ei kuullut mitä. Hän nousi sohvaltaan ja käveli keittiöön jääden seisomaan Elizavetan taakse.

**Sanoilla jotka ymmärrän**

"Mikä hätänä?" Gilbert kysyi harvinaisen lempeästi.

"_Nem_..." Elizaveta kuiskasi. " _Minden jól van._"

"Eliza? Sinä tiedät etten minä osaa unkaria."

**Runoilla jotka käsitän**

"Kaikki on hyvin!"

"En taida uskoa."

"_Én önmagamat keresem: egyetlen lesz, ki nem talál_", Elizaveta hymisi hiljaa. Gilbert oli tunnistavinaan runonsäkeet... Elizaveta oli lausunut runon hänelle joskus kokonaan. Ja kertonut käännöksen. Gilbert ei vain tajunnut miten se liittyi tähän.

**Sinuun tarviin tekstityksen**

"Eliza? Mitä tapahtui?"

"Ei mitään."

**Salaisuuksies selittäjän**

"Tapahtuipas."

"Ei kuulu sinulle!"

**Kertojan kaikkitietävän**

Gilbert huokaisi syvään. Jos tämä olisi jokin typerä draamaelokuva, nyt kuuluisi kertojan rauhallinen ääni joka selittäisi mitä Elizavetan päässä liikkui. Mutta koska tämä oli todellisuutta, kukaan ei kuiskinut Gilbertin korvaan kaikkitietävästi.

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

"Liza, kertoisit nyt mikä on."

Vastausta ei vain kuulunut. Unkarilainen liikutti huuliaan kiukkuisena muttei päästänyt ääntäkään. Gilbert alkoi jo turhautua.

**Olen yksinkertainen, aina selitystä vailla**

"Älä viitsi, Eliza. Olen ehkä typerä kun en ymmärrä mikä sinua vaivaa, mutta asiaa voisi auttaa jos selittäisit. Voisin yrittää... Auttaa sinua tai jotain..." Gilbert sanoi jääden hapuilemaan sanoja. Hänen teki äkkiä mieli sanoa kaikki ajatuksensa ääneen. Hän istuutui Elizavetan viereiselle tuolille ja laski hellästi kätensä naisen hartialle.

**Sinä kartta monimutkainen, matka vierahilla mailla**

"Älä viitsi pelotella, kertoisit nyt vaan mikä vaivaa."

"Olen ihan kunnossa! Ja miten minä muka pelottelen?" Eliza tiuskaisi ja mulkaisi Gilbertiä. Hän ravisteli harteitaan saadakseen miehen laskemaan kätensä pois. Ravistelu ei tehonnut, joten käsi sai jäädä siihen. Elizaveta ei tuntenut voivansa jaksaa hakea paistinpannua tai muuta tehokkaampaa.

"Pelottelet alkamalla itkeä yhtäkkiä."

"Enkö minä muka saisi itkeä? Kaikki muut maailman naiset saavat pillittää milloin tahansa..."

"Sinä oletkin erilainen". Gilbert sanoi niin lempeästi että Elizaveta punastui.

**Miksi sä itket, kun radiossa joku rakkaudesta laulaa?**

"Joten... Miksi sinä itkit?" saksalainen jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Elizaveta katsoi häntä hetken ja päätti yllättäen vastata rehellisesti.

"Minä vain... Kuulin ulkoa jotain... Ja näin... Ja sitten se kappale joka tuli radiosta..."

"Mitä sinä näit?"

"En mitään erityistä..."

Gilbert irvisti. Hänen oli pakko saada tietää...

"Oliko se... Se itävaltalainen...?"

Elizaveta katsoi häntä puhtaasti hämmentyneenä.

"Ai Roderich? Miksi minä hänen takiaan itkisin?"

"Mietin vain... Kun sinähän... Seurustelit hänen kanssaan joskus... Että jos olisit nähnyt hänet jonkun toisen-"

"Gilbert! Luuletko sinä tosiaan että minä itkisin jonkun noin typerän syyn takia? Ja sitäpaitsi minähän jätin Roderichin jo kauan sitten!"

"Miksi te erositte?" Gilbert lipsautti vahingossa. Se oli asia, jonka hän oli aina halunnut tietää muttei koskaan kehdannut kysyä.

"Koska hän on liian täydellinen itsetietoinen hyypiö joka ajattelee vain omaa musiikkiaan", Elizaveta tiuskaisi melkoisen kiivaaseen sävyyn. Gilbert virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Eli mitä sinä näit?" hän kysyi pienn hetken päästä. Elizaveta painoi katseensa maahan.

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

"Sen naapurin pikkutytön... Ja kuulin kuinka hän nauroi... Ja sitten radiosta tuli se kappale jossa lauletaan vain..." nainen mutisi hiljentäen ääntään koko ajan.

"Puhu kovempaa, minä en saa mitään selvää."

**Sanoilla jotka ymmärrän**

"Ei sinun kuulukaan saada selvää! Tämä ei kuulu sinulle!" Elizaveta kivahti äkisti.

"Äskenhän sinä..."

"Anna olla! Et sinä kuitenkaan tajua!" Elizaveta ärähti ja nousi seisomaan. "Férfi... Soha nem észre semmit!" hän mutisi ja otti muutaman askeleen kauemmas pöydän luota. Gilbert seurasi perässä.

**Runoilla jotka käsitän**

"Eliza, selitä niin että minäkin tajuan. Sinä tiedät edelleenkin etten minä osaa unkaria."

"Mikä ihmeen into sinulla nyt on kuulla mikä minua vaivaa?"

"Minä haluan auttaa sinua."

Elizaveta kääntyi katsomaan Gilbertiä kulmat kurtussa. Hän hätkähti havaitessaan kuinka lähelle Gilbert oli tullut. Heidän kasvojensa välillä oli vain parikymmentä senttiä.

**Sinuun tarviin tekstityksen**

"_Miért_?"

"Älä viitsi."

"Miksi?"

Gilbert hymyili vinosti.

**Salaisuuksies selittäjän**

"Koska havaitsin hetki sitten erään asian."

"Minkä?"

"Sinä et halua tietää", mies sanoi virnistäen.

"Haluanpas! Ja lakkaa virnuilemasta, näytät siltä kuin sinulla olisi jokin typerä salaisuus!"

**Kertojan kaikkitietävän**

"Nyt sinä taidat tarvita sitä kaiken tietävää kertojaääntä..." Gilbert mutisi virnistellen yhä kiellosta huolimatta.

"Mitä sinä oikein höpötät? Vastaisit kysymykseen!"

Gilbert asetti etusormensa Elizavetan huulille ja päästi hiljaisen sihahduksen. Hän liikutti huuliaan lausuen kolme sanaa täysin ääneti.

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Elizaveta mumisi Gilbertin sormen takaa.

"Shh..." Gilbert kuiskasi ja siirsi kätensä Elizavetan leuan alle. Nainen punastui rajusti kohdatessaan punaisten silmien intensiivisen tuijotuksen.

"Haluatko muka oikeasti kuulla mitä minä sanoin?" Gilbert kysyi kuiskaten.

"Haluan minä", Elizaveta vastasi kuiskaten jostain syystä hänkin.

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

Gilbert kumartui kuiskaamaan suoraan Elizavetan korvaan.

"_Ich liebe dich."_

"Gilbert, mitä sinä tark-" Elizaveta aloitti mutta joutui keskeyttämään kohdatessaan Gilbetin katseen. Tämä ilmiselvästi tarkoitti juuri sitä minkä oli sanonut. Elizaveta ei kyennyt irrottamaan katsettaan miehen punaisista silmistä. Ne näyttivät tulevan koko ajan lähemmäs... Pian heidän nenänpäänsä jo koskettivat toisiaan.

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

"Mitä sinä teet?" Elizaveta kysyi. Hänen teki mieli läimäyttää itseään. Eikö se nyt ollut melkoisen selvää?

"Yritän selvittää mitä sinä vastaat", Gilbert hymähti ja hieraisi nenäänsä Elizavetan poskea vasten.

"_É-én is szeretlek_", nainen sopersi punastuen entisestään.

"Sano se kovempaa..."

"Sano itse uudestaan!"

"Haluatko sinä kuulla sen?"

"_Idióta_..."

Gilbert tuhahti.

"Olet itsepäisin ihminen jonka tunnen."

"Olet ärsyttävin ihminen jonka tunnen!"

**Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen**

"Hmph..." Gilbert murahti ja nojautui kauemmas. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä pitäisi tehdä. Äsken kaikki oli tuntunut niin selkeältä... Hetki sitten hän olisi voinut vaikka suudella Elizavetaa ilman mitään ongelmia. Ja nyt kaikki oli taas yhtä monimutkaista kuin ennenkin.

Elizaveta astahti yllättäen taas askeleen lähemmäs ja nosti kätensä Gilbertin poskelle. Nyt hänenkin katseeseensa oli ilmestynyt lempeyttä.

"Etkö sinä tiedä että minä pidän ärsyttävistä ihmisistä?" hän kuiskasi ja painoi huulensa Gilbertin huulille.

* * *

><p>Käännökset unkarinkielisille lauseille:<p>

Nem – Ei (mikään)

Minden jól van – Kaikki on hyvin

Én önmagamat keresem: egyetlen lesz, ki nem talál – Etsin itseäni: se on ainoa, joka ei löydä. (Pätkä Sándor Weöresin runosta_Akik megtalálnak, _suomennoksen (_Parinsa löytävät)_ on tehnyt Hannu Launonen). JA RUNO KUULUU SIIS TEKIJÖILLEEN!

Férfi... Soha nem észre semmit – Miehet... (He) eivät koskaan tajua mitään

Miért – Miksi

Én is szeretlek – Minä(kin) rakastan sinua

Idióta – Idiotti (varmaan melkoisen selvä mutta laitetaan nyt kuitenkin xD)

Ja saksankielisille:

Ich liebe dich – Minä rakastan sinua

* * *

><p>Kommentointi on ehdottoman sallittua~ Erityisesti toivon sitä koska tämä on ensimmäinen PrusHun-ficcini. Feilasinko ihan täydellisesti? Vai vain osittain?<p>

(Ja mitä lopun jälkeen tapahtui...? XD)


	3. Aurinkoinen, SuFin

SuFin/RusFin. Tinon fem-versio on käytössä ihan vain kappaleen sanojen takia.

Kappaleen nimi on Sitä et tahdo ja se kuuluu Happoradiolle.

* * *

><p>"Kerro tarina! Joku pelottava tarina!"<p>

"Peter, sinun pitäisi nukkua."

"Eikä! Kerro tarina!"

"No hyvä on... Minä kerron sinulle tarinan."

"Jes!"

**Tyttö kasvoi kaukana, pienen kunnan takana**

"Olipa kerran pieni tyttö. Hän asui maaseudulla, pienessä kylässä kaukana suurkaupungeista..."

"Tyhmä tarina. Minä menen nukkumaan."

Vaaleahiuksinen pikkupoika luisui adoptioisänsä sylistä maahan ja kipitti omaan huoneeseensa. Pian huoneesta kuului vielä hyvänyöntoivotus johon vastattiin hiljaa, sitten ei enää mitään.

Mies, jonka sylissä poika oli ollut, tuijotti lattiaa ilmeettömin silmin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat oljenvaaleat ja sinisillä silmillä oli silmälasit. Miehen kasvoissa oli jotakin pelottavaa, ne näyttivät siltä kuin eivät voisi hymyillä. Hänen silmänsä heijastivat menneisyydessä tapahtuneita menetyksiä. Miehen nimi oli Berwald Oxenstierna.

Hänen aloittamansa tarina oli tosi. Ja vaikka poika. Peter, olikin väittänyt sitä tylsäksi, Berwaldin mielestä se oli kaikkea muuta. Hän jatkoi tarinaa hiljaa mielessään, kävi nuo tuskaiset muistot läpi ties kuinka monetta kertaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukkamekko, lettipää<strong>

_Aurinko paistoi siniseltä taivaalta pienten poutapilvien välistä. Se lämmitti kultisena hohtavaa vehnäpeltoa ja pientä tyttöä joka makasi pellon laidassa katsellen taivasta. Tytön hampaiden välistä sojotti heinänkorsi ja hänen vieressään lepäsi vanha olkihattu. Tyttö ei ollut vielä huomannut poikaa, joka silmäili häntä jonkin matkan päästä. Poika oli istunut siinä katselemassa jo pitkään. Hän oli havainnut tytön oljenkeltaiset letit ja vaaleansinisen kukkamekon._

_Äkkiä tyttö nousi. Hän rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja pieni suu levisi haukotukseen. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti taivasta venytellen pitkästä paikallaanolosta puutuneita jäseniänsä. Avattuaan silmänsä hän huomasi pojan._

* * *

><p>Berwaldin jäyhille kasvoille levisi pienoinen hymy, jonka vain yksi henkilö maailmassa olisi tunnistanut hymyksi. Tuo päivä oli ollut hänen elämänsä onnellisin. Tyttö oli tullut reippaasti tervehtimään häntä ja esitellyt itsensä Ainoksi. Se oli ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun joku muu lapsi puhui Berwaldille ystävällisesti. Heistä oli pian tullut parhaat ystävät: he viettivät kaiken vapaa-ajan keskenään, koulussa puolustivat toisiaan kiusaajilta. He olivat koko peruskoulun tiiviisti yhdessä. Lukio onnistui raottamaan välejä hiukan: Berwald joutui muuttamaan jonkin matkan päähän päästäkseen toivelukioonsa, Aino jäi vielä kotiin. He kuitenkin puhuivat joka päivä puhelimessa ja kirjoittelivat usein.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Valmistuikin vaivalla ja sai sen lakin lopulta, ja koulupaikan Vantaalta<strong>

"_Onnea, Aino! Olemme kaikki niin ylpeitä sinusta, nyt on kaikki meidän suvun lapset saaneet valkolakkinsa..." eräs keski-ikäinen nainen pulputti halatessaan Ainoa tämän ylioppilasjuhlissa. Tyttö halasi tätiään takaisin ja kiitteli kohteliaasti. Hänen silmänsä pälyilivät portille... Ja havaitsivat vihdoin etsimänsä._

"_Berwald!" Aino huudahti iloisesti ja riensi vastaan niin nopeasti kuin korkokengillään kykeni. Hän hypähti komean nuorukaisen kaulaan ja rutisti tätä lujasti. Berwald taputti kömpelösti hänen selkäänsä ja ojensi hiukan punastuen Ainolle keltaisen ruusun._

"_Onnea sitten vaan..." Berwald mutisi hiljaa._

"_Kiitos, Berwald", Aino vastasi hymyillen. Hän tarttui Berwaldiin käteen ja veti tämän pihaan. _

"_Kukas hän on, Aino-kulta? Poikaystäväsikö?" Ainon täti kysyi ystävällisesti hymyillen. Berwald lehahti punaiseksi, mutta Aino hymyili yhä täysin rauhallisesti._

"_Ei, ystävä vain", hän selitti reippaasti._

* * *

><p><strong>Sitä et tahdo<strong>

Enää Berwaldin kasvoilla ei ollut hymyn häivääkään. Hänelle nuo iloiset juhlat olivat raja onnellisen lapsuuden ja katkeran aikuisuuden välillä. Hän ei olisi halunnut että se kaikki loppuu... Hän ei olisi halunnut olla vain ystävä... Hän olisi halunnut tietää miten tarina päättyy. Sillä sen päivän jälkeen Berwald ei ollut puhunut Ainon kanssa enää kertaakaan. Hän oli miettinyt päänsä puhki mikä oli katkaissut välit, miksei tyttö vastannut enää hänen soittoihinsa, viesteihinsä, sähköposteihinsa tai kirjeisiinsä, ei mihinkään. Käymäänkään ei voinut mennä; Aino oli muuttanut Vantaalle opiskelupaikan takia eikä Berwald tiennyt missäpäin kaupunkia tyttö asui.

Berwald oli monesti kuvitellut mahdollisia syitä Ainon hiljaisuudella, mutta kertaakaan hän ei ollut osunut täysin oikeaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kohtas koulun bileissä kauniin pojan kännissä<strong>

_Baari oli hämärä lukuunottamatta vilkkuvia värivaloja, musiikki jumputti täysillä ja lattia oli täynnä tanssivia hahmoja. Baaritiskiin nojaili muutama hahmo. Yksi heistä oli vaaleahuiksinen noin parikymppinen tyttö. Hänen edessään oli avattu oluttölkki mutta hänen katseensa oli vielä täysin suora ja tasapaino kunnossa. Tytön hiukset oli sidottu sottaiselle nutturalle niskaan ja hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja farkkuhame, jaloissaan korkeakorkoiset mustat kengät._

"_Tuletko tanssimaan?" joku kysyi äkkiä aivan tytön vieressä. Siihen oli siirtynyt hänen huomaamattaan joitakin vuosia vanhempi hopeahiuksinen poika. _

"_Mikäs siinä", tyttö myöntyi harteitaan kohottaen. Hän jätti oluensa tiskille ja siirtyi pojan perässä lattialle._

_He tanssivat vain yhden kappaleen ajan ja siirtyivät sitten takaisin baaritiskille. _

"_Mikä sinun nimesi on?" poika kysyi._

"_Aino", tyttö vastasi. Hän katsoi lumoutuneena pojan silmiä; hän oli vasta tajunnut että ne kimalsivat violetteina._

"_Minä olen Ivan", poika sanoi hymyillen. Hymy oli kummallinen; ei iloinen muttei myöskään uhkaava. Aino ei ollut koskaan nähnyt samanlaista hymyä._

**maksoi taksin jatkoilleen**

_Lopulta pitkän juttutuokion ja muutaman oluen jälkeen Aino ja Ivan alkoivat tehdä lähtöä. Ivan oli jo ehtinyt pyytää tyttöä kotiinsa ja saanut myöntävän vastauksen. Hän onnistui viittaamaan taksin baarin edustalla ja molemmat kömpivät sisälle. _

_Taksi pysähtyi ja kuski sanoi loppusumman. Ivan muuttui äkkiä kalpeaksi. Hän vilkaisi Ainoa miettiväisenä. Tyttö huomasi katseen ja kaivoi lompakkonsa esiin. Hän työnsä kuskin käteen muutaman kolikon ja kipusi ulos autosta. Tiukasti Ivanin käsipuolessa roikkuen hän onnistui hoipertelemaan sisälle pojan asuntoon._

* * *

><p><strong>Siitä eipä aikaakaan, ne muutti yhten asumaan<strong>

"_Hei, Aino! Kiva kun soitit, et ole ilmoittanut itsestäsi mitään pitkiin aikoihin..."_

"_Hei, äiti", tyttö sanoi ja nojasi puhelimen luurin korvansa ja olkapäänsä väliin. Hän pakkasi suurta matkalaukkua samalla kun puhui._

"_Mitä sinulle kuuluu, kulta? Mikset ole vastannut puhelimeesi?"_

"_Anteeksi, äiti. Minulle kuuluu ihan hyvää, ajattelin vain ilmoittaa että olen sopinut yhden pojan kanssa..."_

"_Oih! Onko sinulla poikaystävä? Kuinka vanha? Minkä näköinen? Missä hän asuu? Milloin tapasitte?"_

"_Äh, on minulla. Hän on 27..."_

"_Viisi vuotta sinua vanhempi! Oletko nyt ihan varma?"_

"_Olen ihan varma", Aino sanoi hiukan ärtyneesti._

"_No, minkä näkoinen hän on?"_

"_Ööh... Hänellä on hopeat hiukset ja hän on tosi pitkä, silmät ovat violetit..."_

"_Erikoinen väri!"_

"_Niin on. Hän on, äh, hyvän näköinen..."_

"_Luotan sinun makuusi. Mikä hänen nimensä on?"_

"_Ivan Braginski ja hän asuu parin kilometrin päässä minun kodistani. Me tapasimme pari kuukautta sitten yhtenä iltana. Ja tuota, se miksi oikeastaan soitin... Me aiomme muuttaa yhteen."_

_Tämä hiljensi Ainon äidin hetkeksi. Tyttö pakkaili tavaroitaan odottaen reaktiota._

"_Tuota... Kulta, oletko ihan varma? Luotan kyllä sinun arvostelukykyysi, mutta... Jos olette tunteneet vasta pari kuukautta... Miksi jo nyt?"_

**koska niin on halvempaa**

"_Koska me pidämme toisistamme ja se tulee rutkasti halvemmaksi. Jos kerran luotat minun arvostelukykyyni, älä valita. Kuulemiin", Aino sanoi kylmällä äänellä ja sulki puhelimen._

* * *

><p>Berwald nousi viimein nojatuolistaan ja painui nukkumaan. Hän yritti lakata ajattelemasta Ainoa, mutta onnistui siinä tavallistakin huonommin.<p>

'Hän löysi jonkun toisen', ääni kuiskaili Berwaldin päässä. Se ei vaiennut, vaikka Berwald yritti jankuttaa olevansa vain onnellinen Ainon puolesta.

'Hän ei edes rakastanut sinua koskaan... Hän on nyt jonkun toisen luona... Ja

**SITÄ ET TAHDO**

**SITÄ ET TAHDO,**

ääni huusi kovempaa kuin koskaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuusi vuotta myöhemmin koulut kesken kummankin<strong>

_Aino raahautui kotiin pitkän päivän jälkeen. Hän teki erinäisiä hanttihommia missä milloinkin, joskus siistissä ja hyväpalkkaisessa paikassa, joskus raskaassa ja kehnosti palkatussa. Hän kantoi kahta raskasta kauppakassia joiden kahvat hiersivät kämmeniä ja painoi sai käsivarsien lihakset polttelemaan. Hän ei näyttänyt enää siltä onnelliselta lapselta joka oli joskus ollu; hän näytti itseään kymmenen vuotta vanhemmalta, kärsineeltä ja vösyneeltä naiselta. Aino oli jättänyt opiskelut kesken jo kauan sitten, hänen välinsä vanhempiin olivat katkenneet... Hänellä ei ollut ammattia, ei perhettä, ei mitään._

_Paitsi Ivan._

**poika potkut saanut juo**

_Päästyään kotiovelle Aino potkaisi sitä voimakkaasti. Hän joutui potkaisemaan ovea viidesti ennen kuin Ivan vihdoin raahautui avaamaan sen. Miehen silmät katselivat sameasti eteensä, hänen hengityksensä lemahti viinalta ja hän oli vähällä kaatua siirtyessään pois Ainon tieltä. Ivan hoiperteli takaisin sohvalle, rojahti siihen ja poimi lattialta pullon Ainon ryhtyessä purkamaan ruokia. Hän viskoi tavarat sotkuisiin kaappeihin jaksamatta järjestää niitä mitenkään. Koko asunto oli sotkun peitossa; lattioilla lojui sanomalehtiä, vaatteita ja tyhjiä pulloja, pöydät pursusivat papereita, leivänkänttyjä, mädäntyineitä hedelmiä ja jälleen pulloja. Aino potki lehtiä tieltään siirtyessään olohuoneeseen. Hän istahti sohvalle Ivanin viereen ja katsoi tätä syrjäsilmällä. Mies käännähti äkkiä häneen päin. Ivanin silmät välähtivät kuin hän olisi vasta nähnyt Ainon. Hän teki hyökkäävän liikkeen tyttöön päin ja suuteli tätä rajusti. Aino työnsi Ivanin pois kuin refleksinä._

**Uusi aika tytössä, kasvaa, painaa mielessä, rattaat on raskaat niin**

"_Ivan, anna olla", hän tiuskaisi ja kohosi takaisin istumaan. Hän kieputti hermostuneena hiussuortuvan sormensa ympärilleja puri huultaan. Hän oli jo pitkään halunnut sanoa Ivanille jotain, muttei tiennyt miten aloittaa._

"_Ivan?"_

_Vastaukseksi Aino sai pelkän murahduksen._

"_Minä olen vähän miettinyt... Pitäisikö sinun yrittää hankkia töitä...?"_

"_Töitä?"_

"_Niin, töitä", Aino vastasi hiukan ärtyneeseen sävyyn._

"_Miksi?"_

"_Siksi että", Aino aloitti ja nousi seisomaan, "minä en jaksa tätä enää! Olen ainoa täällä joka tekee jotain! Minä käyn töissä, käytän kaikki rahani sinun ruokiisi, laitan ruuat, pesen pyykit, siivoan... Minä teen kaiken!"_

"_Entä sitten?" Ivan kysyi välinpitämättömästi. Aino jäi seisomaan suu auki; hän ei keksinyt mitään vastattavaa._

"_Jos ei kelpaa, häivy", Ivan totesi tyynesti._

"_Hyvä on! Minä lähden!" Aino kiljui ja ryntäsi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän viskoi vaatteensa matkalaukkuun ja rymisteli takaisin._

"_Hyvästi", hän tiuskaisi ja marssi ovesta ulos. Oven pamahdettua kiinni kuului kova pamahdus kun jotakin lasista heitettiin ovea vasten, ja epäselvä huuto: "Äläkä tule takaisin!"_

_Aino juoksi kadun yli ja jatkoi matkaansa mahdollisimman kauas. Hänen päässään oli vain yksi ajatus: 'Nyt minulla ei ole enää ketään'._

_Mutta pian sen rinnalle nousi toinen, lyhyt ja yksinkertainen ajatus._

_'Berwald.'_

* * *

><p>Kun Berwald heräsi aamulla, hän tunsi että jotakin oli tapahtumassa. Jotakin hyvin erikoista. Tunne pysyi vaikka aamu sujui tavallisesti: Berwald kiskoi Peterin hereille, istutti tämän aamupalapöytään ja lähetti kouluun. Hänellä itsellään oli hyvin harvinainen vapaapäivä, joten hän lojui kaikessa rauhassa kotona. Ajatellen Ainoa.<p>

Hänellä on varmasti joku toinen...

**Sitä et tahdo**

Hän saattaa olla jopa kuollut...

**Sitä et tahdo**

Samassa joku koputti oveen. Berwald nousi kummastellen ylös nojatuolistaan; ei Peterin vielä pitäisi tulla, ja kuka muu siellä muka olisi? Hän avasi oven valmistautuen jonkin katukauppiaan puhetulvaan, mutta näkikin edessään tuttuakin tutummat kasvot. Ne olivat kyllä muuttuneet; aika oli painanut juonteensa ja kuluttanut terveen punan poskilta, mutta silti Berwald olisi tunnistanut tuon tytön missä tahansa.

"Aino...?" hän kuiskasi uskomatta silmiään.

"Berwald", tyttö kuiskasi ja purskahti äkkiä itkuun. Hän kietoi kätensä Berwaldin kaulaa ja nyyhkytti vasten tämän rintaa. Hän soperteli sekavasti koko hajanaisen elämäntarinansa ylioppilasjuhlien jälkeiseltä ajalta. Tarinaan sisältyi myös muutamia anteeksipyyntöjä. Ainon hiljennyttyä Berwald irrotti varovasti tytön kädet kaulaltaan ja ohjasi tämän sisään. Hän istutti Ainon pöydän ääreen ja työnsi tämän eteen teekupillisen.

"Kiitos..." tyttö mutisi hörpääistyään juomaa muutaman kerran. "Kiitos teestä, kiitos kun annoit minun itkeä, kiitos kun et paiskannut ovea vasten naamaani..."

"Miksi minä niin olisin tehnyt?"

"Koska minä olen ollut ihan kamala! En pitänyt sinuun mitään yhteyttä! Ja sitä paitsi olen koditon, työtön ja köyhä, sinulla taas pyyhkii selvästi hyvin."

**Usko vaan, usko vaan, usko vaan että huominen tuo hyvän tullessaan**

"Juuri nyt pyyhkii paremmin kuin moneen vuoteen", Berwald sai sanottua äkillisessä rohkeudenpuuskassa. Aino hymyili itkuisesti.

"Ja kyllä sinunkin elämäsi varmaan palaa raiteilleen", Berwald sanoi rohkaisevasti ja laski toisen kätensä Ainon pöydällä lepäävien sormien päälle. "Huomenna kaikki on varmasti paremmin."

"Sinä uskoit minuun aina lapsenakin", Aino hymähti kyynelten takaa. "Autoit aina kun minulla oli vaikeaa... Otit minut kiinni kun putosin."

"En kai minä voinut muuta kun sinä et edes pelännyt pudotusta", Berwald murahti tekoärtyneesti.

**Usko vaan että huominen vie pelon mennessään**

"Silloin en pelännyt... Mutta nyt... Minä pelkään", Aino sanoi hiljentäen äänensä vain kuiskaukseksi.

"Mitä sinä pelkäät?"

"Että tämä on vain unta... Että huomenna herään taas siitä kurjasta talosta ja kaikki on ennallaan", Aino kuiskasi.

"Ei sinun tarvitse pelätä. Et palaa sinne enää ikinä. Usko minua, ei sinun tarvitse pelätä enää mitään.

"Ehkä... Ehkä minä voisin uskoa", Aino sanoi. Nyt hänen äänensä oli ilmestynyt pieni pilkahdus toiveikkuutta.

* * *

><p><strong>Että pysyt järjissäs<strong>

Ilta sujui rauhallisesti: Peterille Aino esiteltiin Berwaldin vanhana ystävänä, hänelle laitettiin sänky olohuoneen vuodesohvaan ja talo hiljeni kaikkien nukahtaessa. Aino makasi kuitenkin yhä valveilla. Vaikka hän oli sanonut uskovansa Berwaldia, kaikki ei ollut kunnossa. Hän ei pelännyt, mutta jokin hänen sisällään tuntui olevan tiukassa solmussa. Hän nousi äkkiä ylös ja hiipi Berwaldin huoneen ovelle. Hän epäröi siinä vielä hetken mutta raotti ovea.

"Berwald?"

"Mmh... Mi-mitä nyt?" mies murahti ja nousi istumaan. Hän nappasi silmälasinsa yöpöydältä ja työnsi ne päähänsä. "Mikä hätänä?"

"En tiedä..." Aino mutisi nolona. Häntä hävetti äkkiä että hän oli hiipinyt herättämään Berwaldin pelkän ahdistuksen takia. "Minä... Taidan olla tulossa hulluksi", Aino puuskahti äkkiä. "Anteeksi että herätin sinut." Aino käännähti ja astui pois ovelta. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat jälleen.

Berwald pitäisi häntä hulluna.

**Sitä et tahdo **

Ja varmaan ajaisi hänet ulos...

**Sitä et tahdo**

"Aino", kuului äkkiä rauhallinen mutta vaativa ääni Ainon sulkeman oven takaa. Tyttö pysähtyi hämmentyneenä ja palasi lopulta takaisin. Hän astui sisään huoneeseen ja sulki oven takanaan. Berwald oli noussut istumaan sängyn laidalle.

"Onko sinulla jokin hätänä? On ihan ymmärrettävää jos sinua ahdistaa tai... Tai... Jotakin sellaista", Berwald mutisi epäselvästi mutta ystävällisesti. "Tahtoisitko jotakin?"

Ainon silmät levisivät. Hän oli ymmärtänyt jotakin. Berwaldin yksinkertainen kysymys oli vihdoin nostanut verhon pitkän ajanjakso yltä, piilossa olleiden tunteiden edestä.

"Tahdon", Aino kuiskasi ja asteli suoraan Berwaldin eteen. Hän tarttui tämän käsiin ja katsoi suoraan miehen sinisiin silmiin.

"Minä tahdon _sinut._"

* * *

><p>Kiitoksia niille jotka pääsivät tänne saakka. Tarinan keskivaiheet on kirjoitettu massiivisen angs-kohtauksen kourissa... Huomaako sen? Joka tapauksessa, tämän kirjoittaminen helpotti huomattavasti. Kiitän jo etukäteen niitä jotka mahdollisesti kommentoivat -rakastan jokaikistä saamaani kommenttia, niiden lukeminen on tehokkain piristyskeino jonka tiedän.<p> 


	4. Jo poissa, HRExChibitalia

__Ainoana varoituksena sekavuus. GerIta & HRE/Chibitalia. Kappaleena Kelly Clarksonin "Already Gone".

_**Kappaleen sanat näin** _ja _muistot näin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember all the things we wanted<strong>_

"_Meistä voi tulla koko Euroopan valtioita, Italia, minusta ja sinusta, jos vain lupaat seurata minua."_

"_Minä..."_

"_Ajattele. Yhdessä koko maanosan valtiaina."_

"_...minä seuraan sinua."_

_Mustapukuisen pojan kasvoilla välähti tyytyväinen hymy._

"_Hyvä."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now all our memories, they're haunted<strong>_

Feliciano Vargas makasi aloillaan tuijottaen toisen rauhallisia kasvoja, kuunnellen hiljaista hengitystä. Uni pehmensi ajan kovaksi kuluttamat piirteet ja sai Ludwigin näyttämään enemmän siltä pikkupojalta, jota tämä itse ei muistanut. Feliciano hipaisi sormillaan toisen sileää poskea ja ajatteli, kuinka kummallista aika oli. Se muutti, kasvatti, hioi, häivytti. Saattoi pyyhkiä pois kokonaisen ihmisiän verran arvokkaita muistoja. Feliciano muisti jokaisen sanan, jonka poika oli koskaan sanonut, jokaisen näkemänsä eleen ja liikkeen, jokaisen sydämensykähdyksen, jokaisen hetken joina hän olisi voinut kuristua rakkauden puristavasta voimasta. Ludwig ei muistanut mitään. Ei häivääkään.

Joten Felicianon täytyi antaa hänelle uusia muistoja, toivoa että joskus vanhatkin palaisivat ja antaisivat hänelle takaisin sen pojan, jota hän oli rakastanut niin kovasti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We were always ment to say <strong>_

_Hän tuijotti toisen sinisä silmiä huolestuneena tuon kasvojen vakavuudesta._

"_En olisi koskaan halunnut sanoa tätä..."_

"_...sanoa mitä?"_

"_Mutta tämä ei ollut tarkoitettua. Meidän on aina pitänyt sanoa hyvästi."_

"_Ei, minä..."_

"_Saamme olla täällä enää hetken. Sitten..."_

"_Minä... Minä ymmärrän..."_

_**Goodbye**_

_Ja loppujen lopuksi se oli kuitenkin hän, toinen ei joutunut koskaan ottamaan viimeistä askelta. Aina uudestaan ja uudestaan, joka kerta, se oli Feliciano joka veti esiin valkoisen lipun ja jätti toisen yksin sen viimeisen, arvokkaan sanan kanssa._

"_Hyvästi..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even with our fists held high, yeah<strong>_

_Feliciano istui polvillaan maassa jaksamatta enää mitään. Hän kuuli toisen hiljaisen, saksankielisen mutinan ja näki silmäkulmastaan tiukasti nyrkkiin puritetun käden. Hajamielisesti hän muisti, mitä Ludwig oli luvannut, että he voittaisivat, että he saisivat kohottaa kätensä ilmaan ja katsoa hallitsemaansa aluetta ilman ainoatakaan sotilasta tai asetta, että tulisi rauha ja he saisivat olla rauhassa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>It never would've work out right, yeah<strong>_

"_Ludwig..."_

"_Päästä irti."_

"_Mutta...!"_

"_Pohjois-Italia, irrota kätesi minusta. Nyt."_

"_Sinä lupasit!"_

"_Se ei koskaan toimisi."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>We were never ment for do or die<strong>_

Äkkiä Ludwigin siniset silmät aukenivat ja uninen katse kohtasi Felicianon. Saksalaine räpäytti silmiään ja yllättäen hymyili. Vain hiukan, aivan pienen aavistuksen, mutta hymy se oli. Ja Feliciano vastasi siihen leveimmällä ja onnellisimmalla hymyllä, jonka kuvitella saattaa. He katselivat toisiaan hetken sanomatta mitään. Sitten Ludwig nousi.

"Ludwig...?"

"Tulen ihan pian. Yritä selvitä se hetki hengissä."

Feliciano odotti. Minuutin. Sitten hän ponnahti ylös ja juoksi toisen perään. Saksalainen löytyi keittiöstä.

"Feliciano...?" hän ehti juuri ihmetellä, kun pienemmän kädet jo kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen.

"Mikä nyt?"

"Älä..."

"Mitä?"

"Jätä minua..."

"Feli, minähän sanoin että tulen ihan pian."

Italilainen ei sanonut enää mitään, rutisti vain toista tiukasti jättäen ajatuksensa päänsä sisään. _'Minä en selviä ilman sinua. En sekuntiakaan.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't want us to burn out<strong>_

"_Feliciano!"_

_Ludwig juoksi pitkin palavan kaupungin katuja sydän jyskyttäen. Jos hän ei löytäisi sitä pahuksen ärsyttävää italialaista, joka oli sitäpaitsi syypää koko tilanteeseen, hän ei ollut totellut vaan lähtenyt turvapaikastaan..._

_Yskähdys._

"_Ludwig...?"_

_Saksalainen jarrutti ja kääntyi äänen suuntaan havaitsen toisen nokiset kasvot ja väsyneen olemuksen. Ajattelematta sekuntiakaan hän nosti toisen syliinsä ja lähti juoksemaan pois, kauas pois tulesta ja vaarasta._

"_Anteeksi..." italialainen mutisi toisen rintaa vasten, eikä Ludwig sen kuullessaan osannut alkaa sättiä nuorempaa. Hän laski toisen kosteaan maahan kaupungin ulkopuolella ja nojautui puuta vasten huohottamaan. Feliciano yski ja tuijotti maata._

"_Anteeksi, Ludwig... Se oli minun vikani..."_

"_Niin oli."_

"_Minä en... En halunnut..."_

"_Tiedän. Ole hiljaa."_

"_..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I...<strong>_

"_Pohjois-Italia...!" poika huusi saaden vihreään mekkoon pukeutuneen punapäisen lapsen edellään pysähtymään._

"_Minne sinä olet menossa?" hän kysyi hyvin tiukkaan sävyyn._

"_Minä... Minä..."_

"_Sinä mitä?"_

"_...ei mitään..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>didn't come here to hurt you<strong>_

Feliciano kohotti katseensa toisen puoleen pyytävä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Feliciano, ei..."

"Ole kiltti."

Saksalainen huokasi raskaasti mutta kumartui painamaan suudelman nuoremman huulille. Feliciano vastasi siihen samaan aikaan onnellisena ja haikeana. Hän tiesi kyllä, että jokainen hetki yhdessä satutti toista, että jälkeenpäin toinen katui ja toivoi, ettei olisi tehnyt mitään. Eikä Feliciano halunnut satuttaa toista, ei ollut koskaan halunnut, vaikka ajat olivat pakottaneet siihen liian monta kertaa.

_**Now I can't stop**_

Ei hän osannut koskaan lopettaa, pyysi vain aina lisää, vaati lisää, aneli ja sai toisen suostumaan. Ei se ollut edes vaikeaa. Feliciano tiesi hyvin, että yhtä vähän kuin hän halusi satuttaa Ludwigia, Luwdwig halusi satuttaa häntä. He molemmat pelkäsivät toistensa puolesta, pelkäsivät kipua ja häpeää. Feliciano muisti ne hämärät yöt, joissa kaikui vain yhdenlaisia lauseita...

"_Sattuuko sinuun?"_

"_Satutanko minä sinua?"_

"_Anteeksi..."_

_**I want you to know**_

Suudelma loppui hitaasti, ja Feliciano astahti taaksepäin jättäen toisen hetkeksi rauhaan. Hän istui pöydän ääreen ja katseli toisen puuhailua valmistuvan aamiaisen ääressä.

"Ludwig..."

"Mm?"

"Minä vain... Haluan että sinä tiedät..."

"Tiedän mitä?"

Feliciano hymyili surumielisesti.

"Minä rakastan sinua."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That it doesn't matter<strong>_

"_Jos etenemme ensin tuonne..." mustaviittainen poika mutisi piirrelleen sormellaan viivoja kartalle, "ja sieltä tuonne... Siellä saattaa tulla vaikeuksiakin, mutta uskoisin että pärjäämme... Hmm..."_

_Hetki hiljaisuutta ja kartan tuijottelua._

"_Italia?"_

"_Niin?"_

"_Käykö tämä suunnitelma?"_

_Feliciano hymyili varovaisesti._

"_Käy toki." 'Ei suunnitelmalla ole väliä, kunhan se vain on sinun tekemäsi...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>where we take this road<strong>_

"_Tämäkö on oikea tie...?"_

"_On."_

"_Oletko varma?"_

"_En."_

"_Italia...!"_

"_Ei sillä ole väliä! Ei ihan oikeasti ole!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone's gotta go<strong>_

_Italialainen katseli toisen nukkuvaa hahmoa kyyneleet silmissään. Hän oli aina tiennyt, että tämä päivä koittaisi. Silti se oli tullut liian pian, aivan liian aikaisin._

"_Minun täytyy mennä... Anteeksi..."_

"_Hyvästi..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I want you to know<strong>_

"_Ja sitten hyökkäämme tänne..."_

"_Ludwig?"_

"_Venäjän joukot tulevat tuolta, meidän pitää..."_

"_Ludwig!"_

"_Länsirintama on edelleen samassa tilassa..."_

"_Kuuntele!"_

"_Tuolla pitää... Anteeksi, sanoitko jotain?"_

"_Sinun pitää tietää eräs asia."_

"_...mikä?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You couldn't have loved me <strong>__**better**_

"Feliciano, minä..." Ludwig aloitti jäyhästi ja vilkaisi taaksepäin kasvot aavistuksen verran punoittaen. "Minä..."

"Hss. Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään."

Ludwig kuitenkin kääntyi ja istui maahan Felicianon eteen. Italialainen räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Minä haluan pyytää anteeksi, etten ole... Etten osaa... Etten..."

Feliciano hymyili ja kosketti sormillaan Ludwigin huulia saadakseen tämän hiljenemään.

"Älä pyydä anteeksi. Kukaan ei voisi olla minulle parempi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I want you to move on<strong>_

_Feliciano pujahti salaa huoneeseen, josta käsin sotatoimia johdettiin. Hän nojasi käsillään suureen puupöytään tutkien sille levitettyä karttaa. Siihen oli merkitty voitetut ja hävityt alueet ja taistelut._

_Kyllä. Juuri niin kuin hän oli arvellutkin._

_He eivät voisi voittaa. Sodan loppu oli enää päivien päässä._

_Feliciano halusi enää yhden asian. Hän halusi saada Ludwigin pois rintamalta, turvaan. Ja se onnistuisi vain, jos hän itse lähtisi._

_**so I'm already gone**_

_Kun Ludwig saapui illalla, Feliciano oli jo poissa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking at you makes it harder<strong>_

"_Pohjois-Italia..."_

_Feliciano säpsähti ja kääntyi äkkiä piilottaen jotakin selkänsä taakse._

"_Eh, hei, Ludwig."_

"_Mikä sinulla on siinä?"_

"_Ei mikään tärkeä", Feliciano selitteli ja väänsi kasvoilleen hymyn. Ludwig katsoi häntä vähintäänkin epäilevästi, ja se katse oli vähällä saada Felicianon tunnustamaan kaiken. Hänen suunnittelemansa petos tuntui paljon kamalammalta kun hän näki nuo silmät._

"_Hmmh... Ei kai sitten mitään. Muista tulla ajoissa syömään", Ludwig sanoi lopulta ja kääntyi poispäin. Feliciano jäi paikalleen puristen sormiaan tiukasti piilottelemansa esineen ympärille._

_Hänen käsissään oli valkoinen lippu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I know that you'll find another<strong>_

_Feliciano istui kotonaan tuijottaen eilen maalaamaansa kuvaa. Värit muodostivat mustan viitan, hatun, sen alta pilkistävät vaaleat hiukset, kapeat huulet, taivaansiniset silmät. _

_Pyhä saksalais-roomalainen keisarikunta._

_Niin pitkä nimi niin pienelle olennolle._

_Feliciano muisti lähtönsä, muisti kuinka oli katunut sitä pitkään ja tiennyt silti, ettei olisi voinut tehdä muuta. He eivät vain kuuluneet yhteen, niin raskaalta kuin se tuntuikin myöntää. Eivät olleet ainakaan kuuluneet silloin. Feliciano muisti, kuinka oli toivonut pojan löytävän jonkun toisen, kuinka oli tiennyt että niin kävisi, ja kuinka ajatus oli sattunut häneen._

_**That doesn't always make you wanna**_

_Mutta varmasti ole parempi, että poika saisi rinnalleen jonkun, joka ei aiheuttaisi niin paljon ongelmia, ei olisi yhtä pelokas ja arvaamaton. Ei aiheuttaisi niin suuria epätoivon puuskia eikä katumuksen aaltoja._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry...<strong>_

Felicano katseli hymyillen itseensä kohdistuneita sinisiä silmiä, joiden epäröivä ilme sulatti hänen sydämensä ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Hän oli kenties ainoa, joka oli nähnyt tuon ilmeen niin läheltä.

Ainakin hän oli ainoa, joka oli nähnyt noiden silmien kostuvan ja tulvivan yli.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Started with a perfect kiss then<strong>_

_Ja äkkiä pojan kasvot olivat aivan lähellä omiaan, seuraavassa hetkessä heidän huulensa jo liikkuivat pehmeästi toisiaan vasten. Molempien kasvot olivat punaiset ja ilmeet hämmentyneet, mutta ainakin Felicianon sydämessä väikkyi puhdas riemu. _

_Hän aavisti, että tästä alkaisi jokin, jota hän ei voisi koskaan unohtaa._

_**we could feel the poison set in**_

_Mutta kauneinkaan ei voinut olla ikuista. Ajat vaihtuivat, tavat muuttuivat, tunteet laimenivat. Aivan kuin jokin näkymätön okanen olisi pistänyt heitä aina kun he olivat yhdessä, ja levittänyt myrkkyään mustaamaan puhtaimman rakkauden. Se oli kuin ruoste, joka värjäsi ja haurastutti vahvimmankin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfect couldn't keep this love alive<strong>_

_Feliciano istui maassa itkien katkerasti. Se oli ollut täydelistä. Kerta kaikkiaan täydellistä. Niin puhdasta, niin kaunista, niin..._

_Kuollutta._

_Rakkaus ei enää elänyt, ja hänen täytyi myöntää se. Itsehän hän oli ampunut viimeisen nuolen, lähtenyt, jättänyt toisen kädet hapuilemaan tyhjää ilmaa, jonka paikalla italialainen oli ollut vain hetki sitten._

_Lähtö oli hänen elämänsä kamalin ja pisimpään vaikuttava virhe..._

_Mutta myös ainoa oikea teko sillä hetkellä._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know that I love you so I...<strong>_

"_Rakastan sinua... Minä rakastan sinua... Rakastan... ... Si-nu-a..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>love you enough to let you go<strong>_

Ludwig aukoi suutaan pariin kertaan muttei lopulta sanonut mitään, puristi vain lyhyesti Felicianon kättä ja nousi.

"Minun täytyy mennä."

Feliciano hymyili surullisesti. Aina kävi samoin. He eivät koskaan rauhan aikana olleet yhdessä yhtä päivää kaeummin, toisen täytyi aina lähteä.

Mutta ehkä sen oli tarkoituskin olla niin?

Ehkä rakkauden näki paremmin, kun siitä joutui välillä luopumaan.

Ja hän rakasti niin kovasti, että saattoi päästää toisen lähtemään vain saadakseen hänet myöhemmin takaisin. Jälleennäkemisen hetki oli aina se kaunein. Niinpä Feliciano ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain osoittaakseen ymmärtävänsä, ja käveli Ludwigin perässä eteiseen jääden katselemaan tuon loittonevan hahmon perään.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want you to know<strong>_

"_Kunhan vain tiedät..._

_**That it doesn't matter**_

_...etten minä välitä..._

_**where we take this road**_

_...missä tai milloin..._

_Jos vain olet siinä nyt."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone's gotta go<strong>_

Niinhän se oli. Jonkun täytyi aina lähteä. Ennen se oli ollut Feliciano, joka oli kuiskannut katkeratn hyvästit ja karannut tiehensä, nykyään useammin Ludwig, joka tasapainoili monen maailmansa välillä.

_**And I want you to know**_

Feliciano ymmärsi kyllä, miksi toinen sanoi aina vain ne kolme sanaa, "minun täytyy mennä.". Ei selityksiä, ei perusteluja. Niitä ei tarvittu, Feliciano tiesi kyllä syyn. Hän vain toivoi, että myös Ludwig tietäisi, muistaisi, ymmärtäisi, ettei italialainen olisi koskaan halunnut jättää häntä. Jos toinen muistaisi kaiken, aivan alusta asti...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You couldn't have loved me better<strong>_

"_Älä itke... Minä rakastan sinua..."_

_Vastaus oli vain hiljainen kuiskaus, jota kukaan muu ei kuullut._

"_Minä tiedän... Älä huoli."_

"_..."_

"_Et olisi voinut olla enemmän. Olet jo nyt kaikki."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I want you to move on<strong>_

_Hän seisoi katsellen leiriä kukkulan juuressa. Hän oli jättänyt leiriin rakkautensa, sydämensä, ajatuksensa. Ja hän uskoi saavnsa ne vielä joskus takaisin._

_Hän toivoi, että tasan yksi henkilö palauttaisi ne jonakin päivänä._

* * *

><p><em><strong>so I'm already gone<strong>_

_**Already gone**_

"_Anna anteeksi. Jos vain voisin jäädä..._

_...mutten voi..._

_Kun avaat silmäsi, olen jo poissa."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember all the things we wanted<strong>_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always ment to say **_

_**goodbye**_

"_...hyvästi..."_


	5. Sirpaleita, PrusHun

Kappale on Rascal Flattsin _What hurts the most._

Tällainen surumielinen PrusHun, jälleen kerran jokseenkin sekava.

* * *

><p>Hämärä yökerho.<p>

Hiljainen puheensorina.

Kolmen hengen bändi pienellä lavalla.

Sininen kohdevalo etualalla seisovan, ruskeahiuksisen miehen kasvoilla.

Yskähdys mikrofoniin.

Hiljaisuus kaikkien kääntyessä lavaa kohti.

"Hola, amigos", mies sanoi pirteästi ja irrotti mikrofonin telineestään. Hän istahti rennosti lavan reunalle. "Minä olen Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ja aion laulaa teille änä iltana, piditte siitä tai ette." Silmänisku eturivin tytölle. "Kitarasta huolehtii Francis Bonnefoy."

Kohdevalo siirtyi lavan oikeaan reunaan tuoden esiin vaaleakiharaisen miehen, joka kumarsi näyttävästi pilke sinisissä silmissäään aiheuttaen huokausaallon saliin. Antonio naurahti pehmeästi ja valo siirtyi takaisin häneen.

"Rummuissa Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Valo siirtyi rumpujen takana istuvaan, valkohiuksiseen, hymyttömään mieheen. Hän ei reaginut mitenkään uuteen, vain hitusen hiljaisempaan huokausaaltoon. Anotnion kasvoilla välähti huolestunut ilme. Olihan hän jo tottunut Gilbertin uuteen, tunteettomaan ulkokuoreen, ja tiesi muutoksen syynkin, mutta olikohan tämä keikka sittenkään hyvä idea? No, Gilbert oli itse vaatinut sitä. Antonio hyppäsi pystyyn ja siirtyi lavan keskelle. Kohdevalo vaihtui himmeään, lavan reunasta reunaan yltävään tunnelmavaloon ja musiikki alkoi kaikua salissa. He soittivat vanhoja ja uusia kappaleita, harmittomia, hyväntuulisia sointuja, kaikki bändin itse sanoittamia ja säveltämiä. Ilta läheni loppuaan, ja pian jäljellä oli enää yksi kappale.

"Seuraava kappale vaatii hiukan taustaselvityksiä", Antonio ilmoitti ja odotti hetken aikaa hiljaisuutta. "Sen sanoituksen on tehnyt Gilbert. Yritimme vaatia häntä laulamaankin, tosin huonolla menestyksellä, joten saatte kuvitella että hän kertoo tätä tarinaa." Antonio siirtyi lavan laitaan ja asetti mikkinsä telineeseen. Sali oli täydellisen hiljainen ensimmäisten sointujen leijuessa ilmoille. Lavan hämärään takaosaan oli ilmestynyt hiljainen viulisti, jonka surumielinen soitto leijui ympäri salia. Gilbert takoi rumpujaan tasaista tahtia synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Ei, ei synkkä, enemminkin... Surullinen. Hän huomasi Antonio katsovan itseään ja nyökkäsi kuin luvaksi aloittaa. Hetken kuluttua espanjalaisen vahva ääni leijuikin ulos kaijuttimista.

_**I can take a rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even tough going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Gilbert rummutti ajattelematta rytmiä. Tämän kappaleen, oman kappaleensa, hän osaisi vaikka unissaan. Hän keskittyi vain tuijottamaan salin takaosaan, tuijottamaan yhtä ainoaa ihmistä, joka kieputteli viinilasia sormissaan ja varoi katsomasta lavalle.

Gilbertin mieli oli täynnä kaipausta, katumusta ja myös vihaa. Hän muisti ne sateiset päivät, joina taivas antoi kylmien kyyneltensä tippua niin tiuhaan, etteivät poskille valuvat suolaiset ja lämpimät pisarat merkinneet mitään, eivät saaneet aikaan edes häpeää tai pelkoa maineen menettämisestä. Ne vain valuivat kohti katuojaa, kohti kaljatuoppia tai pöydän pintaa, kohti sitä mikä nyt sattuikin olemaan edessä.

* * *

><p><em>Oliko hän oikeasti hereillä? Ylhäällä? Saattoiko hän vain nousta, vaikka oli yksin? Gilbert irvisti ja painoi pään käsiinsä. Hän oli maannut sängyssään unen ja valveen rajamailla jo kolme päivää, syömättä tai juomatta, puhumatta kenellekään. Päätä särki ja ajatukset tuntuivat sumeilta. Gilbert pakotti itsensä ylös ja käveli keittiöön. Pimeää. Hiljaista. Kylmää. Hän kiskaisi jääkaapin oven auki ja otti kaljapullon esiin. Korkki aukesi hampailla ja neste valui kuivaan kurkkuun aiheuttaen köhimistä ja kunnon janontunteen. Gilbert yski ja joi, yski ja joi kunnes pullo tyhjeni. Sitten hän paiskasi sen äkkiä päin lattiaa ja jäi tuijottamaan sirpaleita. Hänen sydämensä näytti varmasti samalta. Pahemmaltakin, se sentään ui veressä. Gilbert otti yhden lasinpalan käteensä ja puristi. Kämmentä viiltävä kipu sai sirpaleen tippumaan uudestaan. Gilbert lysähti polvilleen ja painoi vuotavan kätensä lasinpalan päälle. Hän antoi sen levätä siinä hyvän aikaa, kunnes viimein nousi ja poistui edes vilkaisematta veristi kasaa. Hän siirtyi kylpyhuoneeseen, huuhtoi haavan ja sitoi sen, kävi suihkussa ja pukeutui kuin tavallisena aamuna. Kuten aamuna ennen... Ei.<em>

_Eteisessä Gilbert kiskaisi vielä takin päälleen ja lähti sitten ylös. Hän suuntasi kohti kapakkaa painaen kättään vasten takintaskun sisäpintaa. Sitä aristi siteestä huolimatta. _

_Kapakassa vierähti useampi tunti, jotka täyttyivät juomin, vitsein ja tekonauruin. Gilbert käyttäytyi kuin minä tahansa päivänä ennen... Ei. Kun hän saapui illalla kotiinsa, tavallisuuden kupla katosi. Gilbert ryntäsi kylpyhuoneeseen, lysähti polvilleen ja oksensi surkeana. Syömättömyyden takia vatsasta nousi vain vetistä, pahanmakuista litkua ja sappea. Irve kiristi posket juonteille, joihin kyyneleet piiloutuivat. Hän oksensi tietysti juomisen takia, mutta se ei ollut ainoa syy._

_Miten hän kykeni?_

_Miten hän pystyi vain olemaan kuten yleensä, vaikka... Ei._

_Miten hän saattoi sietää itseään?_

_Gilbert käpertyi kylpyhuoneen lattialle osaamatta vastata yhteenkään kysymykseen._

* * *

><p>Francis tuijotti Gilbertiä koko ajan soittaessaan. Hän oli enemmän kuin huolissaan ystävänsä tilasta. Tämän kappaleen julkinen esittäminen saattoi olla liikaa... Varsinkin kertosäkeen, jonka Antonio aloitti juuri suljetuin silmin.<p>

Myös Gilbert puristi silmänsä lujasti kiinni ja hiljensi rumpujen ääntä. Soittaminen onnistui silmät kiinni, mutta ei katsoen sitä henkilöä, jolle kappale oli tehty.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Etkö sinä oikasti näe sitä? Etkö sinä tajua?"<em>

"_Tajua mitä?"_

"_Äh, miksi minä edes yritän selittää..."_

"_Selittäisit edes tarkemmin niin että minäkin voisin tajuta!"_

"_Gilbert. Etkö sinä ymmärrä?"_

"_Ymmärrä mitä?"_

"_Tätä! Kaikkea! Minua! Itseäsi!"_

"_Itseäni ymmärrän oikein hyvin. Sinua en."_

"_Sitten minun on turha yrittää selittää."_

"_Hei, onko sinulla jokin ongelma?"_

"_On!"_

"_Mikä?"_

"_Sinä!"_

"_Miten niin muka... Hei, mitä sinä teet?"_

"_Pakkaan."_

"_Miksi?"_

"_..."_

"_Eliza?"_

"_Mene pois."_

"_Liz? Mihin sinä olet menossa?"_

"_Ei kuulu sinulle! Anna minun vain olla!" nainen huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan._

"_Lizzie!"_

"_Unohda!" Enempää Gilbert ei kuullut naisen päästessä yhä kauemmas._

"_Eliza...!"_

_Gilbert ei kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan toisen etääntyvää selkää-_

_Miksi?_

_Miksi...?_

_Miksi..._

_Mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin?_

_Hänhän oli yrittänyt kaikkensa._

_Antanut kaiken._

_Yrittänyt rakast..._

_Gilbertin silmät pyöristyivät. _

_Rakastaa?_

_Ei, ei, ei._

_Sitäkö se oli?_

_Rakkautta?_

_Kykenikö hän muka rakastamaan?_

"_Liz... Eliza..." kuiskaus karkasi hänen huuliltaan täysin vahingossa. Samassa polvet pettivät ja Gilbert lysähti lattialle._

_Sitäkö Elizaveta oli yrittänyt selittää?_

_Rakkautta?_

"_Lizzy..."_

_Oliko nainen yrittäny kertoa tunteistaan...?_

_Vai saada Gilbetin ymmärtämään omansa?_

"_Tule... Takaisin..."_

_Jos... Jos he molemmat tunsivat samoin..._

_Mitä heillä olisikaan voinut olla._

"_Ich... Liebe..."_

_He eivät koskaan näkisi sitä."_

"_Dich..."_

* * *

><p>Antonio avasi silmänsä vilkaistakseen Gilbertiä, joka rutisti yhä silmiään kiinni. Hän tavoitti Franciksen katseen, joka oli tismalleen yhtä huolestunut kuin hänen omansa. Hetki sanatonta keskustelu ja sitten päätös: kappale soitettaisiin loppuun. Antonio sulki silmänsä ja alkoi taas laulaa.<p>

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart **_

_**That I left unspoken**_

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert kulki pitkin katua kädet taskuissa, ajatukset kaukana. Jos vastaan sattui tuttuja, hän väänsi kasvoilleen jonkintasoisen virneen ja tervehti nopeasti livahtaen sitten karkuun. Hän ei halunnut puhua pidempään kenenkään kanssa, ei kuulla typeriä, tungettelevia, huolestuneita kysymyksiä. Vanhojen ystävien tapaaminen tuntui vaikealta, aivan kuin hän ei kuuluisi enää samaan maailmaan. Poikkeuksen tekivät Francs ja Antonio; he kolme sentään onnistuivat aina pitämään yhtä, tilanteesta huolimatta. Francis ja Antonio olivat ainoat, joiden seurassa Gilbert kehtasi olla juuri niin masentunut kuin oli, vaikka itkeä ja valittaa suureen ääneen. Niin hän oli tehnytkin jo pariin kertaan... Ulvonut ja valittanut, ettei koskaan ollut tajunnut itseään, ei koskaan saanut sanottua sanoja jotka olisivat voineet muuttaa kaiken. Ja Luojan kiitos Antonio ja Francis pysyivät myöhemmin hiljaa eivätkä kommentoineet kohtauksia sen enempää.<em>

_Gilbert kaivoi taskustaan mustan muistikirjan ja kynän. Hän istahti puiston penkille ja kirjoitti muutaman rivin. Ajatusten erittely ei onnistunut suorana tekstinä, vaan kynä piirsi paperille laulun sanoitusta. Se oli jo lähes valmis, ja Gilbert aikoi näyttää sen ystävilleen seuraavana päivänä. Hieman hän kyllä epäröi; kentien kappale oli liian henkilökohtainen... Ei, hänen oli pakko kirjoittaa se, pakko. Ja jos se esitettäisiin joskus..._

_Eräs tietty henkilö voisi kuulla sen ja kenties ymmärtää sanoman._

_Kuulla sanat, joita ei koskaan sanottu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What hurts the most<strong>_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do...**_

Antonio pitkitti sanoja silmät yhä kiinni.

Francis katseli ihmisiä salissa, yritti tulkita tunteita ja etsiä.

Gilbertin kiristyneelle, valkealle poskelle valui yksinäinen kyynel.

Myös erään salin takaosassa istuvan naisen silmät kostuivat hänen katsoessaan lavalle ensimmäistä kertaa.

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do...**_

Soittimet hiljenivät ja hetken aikaa koko sali oli niin hiljainen, että olisi voinut kuulla nuppineulan tipahtamisen lattialle. Sitten suosionosoitusten myrsky kajahti ilmoille. Ihmiset taputtivat kuin hullut, nousivat seisomaan, viheltelivät... Antonio ja Francis vaihtoivat huojentuneet katseet, Gilbert kiersi kätensä ympärilleen samaan aikaan jännittyneenä ja helpottuneena.

"Kiitos kaikille paikallaolleille, toivottavasti viihdyitte!" Antonio kailotti mikkiinsä saadakseen äänensä kuuluviin. "Nähdään seuraavalla keikalla!"

Lavan valot sammuivat, bändi poistui ja soittimet kuljetettiin lavan taakse.

Ennen lähtöään Gilbert ehti vielä nähdä, kuinka Elizaveta nousi pöydästään ja juoksi ulos kädet kasvojensa peittona.

* * *

><p>Kommentointi on toki sallittua :)<p> 


	6. Tyttö joka katsoo merelle, FrSey

Kappale on Teleksin _Tyttö joka katsoo merelle_. Suosittelen lämpimästi :)

Ja juu, tykästyimpähän sitten tähänkin pariin :P

* * *

><p>Unet ovat kummallisia. Joskus ne peilaavat selviä tunteita, esimerkiksi näyttävät sinut ja rakastettusi, tai sitten kertovat pahimmista peloistasi painajaisten kautta. Useimmiten ne ovat kuitenkin hyvinkin sekavia ja epäloogisia. Saatat tavata sarjakuvahahmoja, joutua uskomattomiin tilateisiin, löytää itsesi vaikka uudelta planeetalta – ja voivathan unet olla myös silkkaa sekopäistä farssia.<p>

Aina unia ei edes muista herätessään. Vain erikoisimmat tai ne joiden kesken on herännyt, jäävät mieleen. Joskus unet näyttävät sinulle henkilön, jota et ole kaivannut pitkään aikaan. Ja äkkiä tajuat miettiväsi häntä jatkuvasti...

Näin kävi Ranskan henkilöitymälle, myös Francis Bonnefoyna tunnetulle olennolle. Jopa valtiot näkivät unia, ja heidän tapauksessaaan ne merkitsivät usein enemmän kuin luulisi.

**Sen talon seinässä luki verenpunaiselle tekstillä**

Aivan ensimmäisenä hän näki talon. Siinä oli punainen tiilikatto, vihreät ikkunanpielet ja valkoisiksi rapatut seinät. Sillä seinällä, jota Francis katseli, oli kaksi ikkunaa, jotka molemmat oli sisäpuolelta peitetty pitsiverhoilla. Francis lähti hitaasti kiertämään taloa. Se näytti hyvin tutulta, joskaan hän ei osannut sanoa mistä tunsi talon tai oliko edes koskaan nähnyt sitä.

Päästyään toisen, lyhyemmän seinän kohdalle Francis pysähtyi. Tässä seinässä sijaitsi puinen, vihreäksi maalattu ovi jossa oli pikkuinen ikkuna. Sisälle ei nähnyt, ulkona oli liian valoisaa. Francis ei edes kokeillut ovea, hän tiesi, kuten unissa usein tietää, ettei sisällä ollut – vielä – mitään merkittävää. Hän jatkoi matkaansa vihellellen. Seuraava seinä oli samalainen kuin ensimmäinen, valkoista rappausta ja kaksi ikkunaa.

Ei, toisen ikkunan alla oli merkkejä. Francis astui uteliaana lähemmäs ja havaitsi merkkien muodostavan selviä sanoja.

"**Herätä minut vasta sitten kun me oomme päässeet perille"**

Francis rypisti kulmiaan. Kenet pitäisi herättää? Mihin pitäisi päästä? Mistä hän tietäisi, milloin oltaisiin perillä? Francis päätti lopettaa kierroksensa siihen – hän tiesi ettei viimeinen seinä olisi kiinnostava – ja palasi takaisin ovelle. Nyt sisällä oli varmasti jotain. Ja ovi olisi auki. Francis asteli sen luokse itsevarmasti ja tarttui ovennuppiin. Hän veti siitä kevyesti ja ovi avautui helposti hyvin hiljaa narahtaen.Hän pääsi sisään hämärään eteisaulaan. Naulakossa oven vieressä riippui valkoinen naisten takki, hattuhylly oli tyhjä, naulakon alla odotti yksinäinen kenkäpari: kaksi sinistä ballerinatossua. Myös tossut näyttivät kummallisella tavalla tutuilta, aivan kuten talokin.

Francis kulki eteisen läpi seuraavalle ovelle. Sekin aukeni helposti ja hän saapui jonkinlaiseen oleskelutilaan. Yhdessä nurkassa oli vanha takka, jossa hehkui lämpöinen hiillos. Lisäksi huoneessa oli sohva ja muutama nojatuoli sekä siro sohvapöytä. Seinillä näkyi maalauksia, joista suurin osa kuvasi merta tai valkeita hiekkarantoja. Takan vastaisesta nurkasta lähti valkoinen puuportaikko. Francis oli jo jatkamassa matkaansa kohti ylkertaa, kun huomasi maalausten joukosta yhden kehystetyn valokuvan.

**Enkeleiden korot kiitää pitkin taivaankannen lattiaa**

Valokuvassa oli hän itse.

Francis lähestyi kuvaa hämmentyneenä. Hän seisoi siinä leveästi hymyillen polviin asti ylettyvässä merivedessä housunlakeet käärittynä polvien yläpuolelle. Horisontin raja oli himmeä ja epäselvä, taivas oli puhtaan sininen ja siinä lenteli muutamia merilintuja. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Franciksen selkää kun hän tarkkaili kuvaa. Se herätti vielä varmempia muistikuvia kuin talo ja kengät. Kai hänen pitäisi muistaa tuollaisen kuvan ottohetki... Ja ennen kaikkea sen ottaja. Francis rypisti otsaanja sulki silmänsä tavoitellen pakoilevaa muistoa. Hän ei saanut sitä kiinni, kuvajainen pysyi kaukana.

_Hän kuuli naurunhelähdyksen, varmasti kirkkaimman ja kauneimman koko maailmassa._

_Keveät kengät kopisivat pitkin parkettia. _

"_Tiedätkö, jos enkeleiden liikkumisesta kuuluu ääniä, se on varmasti juuri tuollaista. Kuulostaa siltä että melkein lentäisit kun juokset tuolla tavalla."_

Francis säpsähti. Tuon lauseen hän oli sanonut joskus itse. Muttei silti vieläkään muistanut henkilöä jolle oli sen lausunut.

**Kuuletko sinäkin sen?**

Francis pyörähti ympäri ja harppoi portaisiin. Hänen askeleensa aiheuttivat kevyen kopinan sijaan äänekkäitä tömähdyksiä, jotka kaikuivat tyhjässä talossa.

Tyhjässäkö? Juuri kun Francis pääsi yläkerran aulaan jonka seiniä täplittivät ovet, yksi niistä raottui. Aulaan astui ruskettunut tyttö yllään turkoosi mekko. Hänen jalkansa olivat paljaat ja tummanruskeat hiukset oli sidottu punaisilla nauhoilla kahdelle löyhälle saparolle. Tyttö venytti käsivarsiaan ja haukotteli makeasti silmät suljettuina.

Sitten hän avasi silmänsä ja näki tietysti silkkaa hämmennystä kuvastavan Franciksen.

"Francis?" tyttö kysyi epäilevästi. Äkkiä hänen hahmonsa värähti ja tilalla välähti vanhan ja väsyneen naisen hahmo. Francis räpäytti silmiään. Niiden auetessa tyttö oli taas palannut.

"Ni-niin?" Francis vastasi änkyttäen mutta väläytti loppuun hymyn joka peitti taitavasti hämmennyksen.

"Olemmeko me jo perillä?"

"Emme vielä, cherie", Francis vastasi. Sanat soljuivat suusta kuin itsestään, aivan kuin uni tietäisi tilansteesta enemmän kuin hän itse.

"Outoa... Minä heräsin johonkin ääneen... Ihan kuin joku olisi juossut täällä."

"Mi- Kuulitko sinä sen?"

"Minkä?"

"Äh, ei minkään..." Francs mutisi.

"Hei! Miksi sinä edes olet täällä?" tyttö kysyi äkkiä terävään sävyyn. Hän asetti kädet lanteilleen ja mulkoili Francista.

"_**Minä lupaan olla sinulle se ainoa"**_

Francis säpsähti kuultuaan jälleen oman äänensä ilmassa. Äkkiä hän muisti kaiken. Hajut, näyt, äänet, kuvat ja tunteet tulvivat mieleen lupaa kysymättä. Hän muisti tuon tytön niin elävästi, että oli suorastaan tyrmistynyt että se oli ollut niin vaikeaa.

"Minähän lupasin tulla takaisin", Francis sanoi vakavana, astui askeleen lähemmäs tyttöä ja sulki tämän pienet kädet omiinsa. "Lupasin, että olet aina minun."

"Minä muistan", tyttö kuiskasi karheasti. Hetken Francis oli taas näkevinään vanhan naisen hahmon tämän ympärillä. "Ja minä lupasin, että olet minulle ainoa. Mutta muistan myös, ettet sinä luvannut koskaan olla minun."

"Sinä et vaatinut sitä koskaan."

"En", tyttö huokaisi. Sitten hän kohotti katseensa. "Enkä vaadi vieläkään."

Francis veti tytön itseään vasten ja painoi suudelman tämän huulille.

"_Cecilia... Mon amour..."_

**Olla ilta viimeinen**

Myöhemmin samana iltana Francis istui pehmeässä, valkoisessa nojatuolissa Cecilia sylissään. Tyttö oli unessa, Franciskin melkein. Hän olisikin nukahtanut ellei olisi nauttinut tytön katselemisesta niin paljon. Hän leikitteli tämän hiuksilla ja silitteli tämän poskea.

"Cherie..." hän kuiskasi hiljaa hipoen huulillaan Cecilian korvaa. Tyttö säpsähti hereille.

"Mm?"

"Minusta tuntuu että olemme nyt perillä."

Cecilia hymyili. Ensin hymy oli vain iloinen, mutta kääntyi pian hyvin surumieliseksi.

"Mitä nyt?" Francis huolestui.

"Minä... Älä nyt säikähdä, mutta minä..." Cecilia änkytti pelokkaasti.

"Sinä mitä?"

"Francis, minä kuolen pian."

Franciksen ilme kuvasti täyttä hämmennystä. Hän aukoi suutaan saamatta sanaakaan ulos. Cecilia hymähti surullisesti.

"Älä huoli. Minä olen tiennyt jo kauan että niin käy."

"Mutta... Miksi? Ja milloin? Eikö siihen voi vaikuttaa?"

"Minun valtioni on hiipumassa. Saaret uppoavat vähitellen. Kun Seychellien valtio lopetetaan, minä kuolen."

Francis ei kyennyt sanomaan enää mitään. Hän upotti kasvonsa Cecilian pehmeisiin hiuksiin ja rutisti tyttöä samaan aikaan rajusti ja hellästi.

"Fra-Francis..." Cecilia hengähti. "Kiitos kaikesta. Kiitos minun viimeisestä illastani... Ja hyvästi."

Tytön ruumis nytkähti ja hän henkäisi vielä kerran. Sitten hän oli jo poissa.

**Miksi niin vähästä kaikki kaunis noin vain pois heitetään**

Francis heräsi puhelimen pirinään ja tiesi äkkiä kammottavan varmasti, että jokin oli muuttunut. Lopullisesti. Hän potkaisi peittonsa pois ja ryntäsi puhelimen luokse.

"Good morning, Francis. Anteeksi jos herätin", tuttu, brittiaksentilla höystetty ääni kuului. Tavanomainen ivallisuus oli kuitenkin poissa, äänensävy oli lähinnä huolestunut.

"Älä sano että se on totta!" Francis parkaisi.

"Mitä? Miten sinä... Tiedätkö sinä jo?"

"Cecilia. On. Kuollut", Francis sanoi tyhjästi. Arthur rykäisi.

"Virallisesti sanoen Seychellien saaret ovat uponneet pinnan alle. Valtio lakkautetaan."

"Eli se on totta..."

"Olen pahoillani. Ja ai niin, minun käskettiin antaa sinulle virallinen kutsu Ce- Seychellien henkilöitymän hautajaisiin", Arthur sanoi tavoitellen virallista äänensävyä.

"Milloin?"

"Viikon kuluttua. Ne pidetään Madagaskarin pohjoiskärjellä, se on lähin paikka..."

"Minä tulen. Kiitos tiedosta."

"Good b-" Francis sulki puhelimen ennen toisen vastauksen loppua. Hän istui sänkynsä laidalle ja jäi tuijottamaan eteensä. Se oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, vain pieni henkäisy ja tyttö oli hänen ulottumattomissaan... Vaikka se oli ollutkin vain unta.

**Sitten vuosia murusia niitä takaisin polulta kerätään**

Vuosienkaan kuluttua Francis ei muistanut hautajaisia selvästi. Hän muisti vain hajanaisia pätkiä: Arthurin huolestuneet vilkaisut, valkoiset liljat arkun päällä, vaalea hiekka rannassa, meri kaukana alhaalla kun arkku lennätettiin paikalle jolla Seychellien valtion oli ollut... Vei vuosia päästää irti tunteesta, että tämä oli hänen vikaansa, ja palauttaa mieleen ne kauniit muistot ajalta jolloin he olivat olleet kuin sisaruksia. Mutta lopulta hän muisti, osasi iloita niin menneestä kuin nykyisestäkin ja ajatella Ceciliaan ilman tuskaa.

_**Sä oot aina mulle se**_

_**tyttö joka katsoo merelle**_

_**Mitä siellä näätkään?**_

_**Näätkö siellä jotakin**_

_**johon voisit tarttua,**_

_**jotain kestävää ja pysyvää?**_

_**Tästä sinne asti**_

_**Mistä kukaan tiedä ei**_

_**Niin kuin ilta viimeinen...**_

__Ja aina katsellessaan merelle Francis saattoi kuulla heleän naurun tuulen suhinan seassa.


	7. Hätätilanne

Kappale on Paramoren _Emergency._

* * *

><p><strong>I think we have an emergency<strong>

"Hälytys! Hyälytys! Siirtykää nopeasti pommisuojiin! Vihollisen koneet lähestyvät tukikohtaa!"

Hälytytssireenin ääni kaikui ilmassa raastaen juoksevien ihmisten tärykalvoja. Sen lisäksi kuului hajanaisia laukauksia, kirkunaa, nopeaa puhetta ja jalkojen töminää. Ilmassa tuoksui lika, veri ja pelko.

**I think we have an emergency**

Kiku istui armeijan johdon yksityisissä tiloissa kaukana pommituksen kohteena olevasta alueesta. Silti hän tunsi kansalaistensa hädän.

"Ne eivät ole tavallisia koneita!" radiopuhelinta kuunteleva mies älähti pöydän toisessa päässä.

"Puhu selvemmin, siellä! Mitä sinä tark-" äkkiä mies kalpeni. "Siellä räjähti... Kovaa..."

Ja samalla hetkellä Kiku tunsi monta kuolemaa samaan aikaan.

"Minun täytyy poistua", hän henkäisi ja nousi saman tien lähtien juoksemaan. Missä oli lähin WC, tuolla, äkkiä sisään... Kiku lysähti polvilleen ja oksensi äsken syömänsä aamiaisensa kokonaan ulos, sen jälkeen pelkkää sappea. Hän oksensi, kakoi, oksensi, kuoli yhä uudestaan valtavan määrän japanilaisia kaatuessa maahan jossakin.

**If you thought I'd leave you then you were wrong**

"Se ei tunnu hyvältä, eihän?" myötätuntoinen ääni sanoi jostain hänen takaansa. Kiku säpsähti ja yökkäsi taas. Ei, ei ei...

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?" hänen onnistui kysyä. Ääni oli karhea ja pelokas.

"Luulitko ihan tosiaan, että häviäisin kokonaan?" ääni kysyi pehmeästi. Kiku pakottautui nielaisemaan lopun sapen ja jäi istumaan lattialle pää painettuna.

"Sinähän lupasit...!"

"Voi, Kiku-pieni, minä pysyn täällä niin kauan kuin annat minun olla vahvoilla. Ja lyön vetoa, että sitä kestää ainakin sodan loppuun saakka, pimeä puolensa on hankala hillitä keskellä taisteluita..."

"Mikset sinä voi vain mennä pois..." Kiku voihkaisi.

**Because I won't stop holding on**

"Sinä itse loit minut. Annoit minulle elämän ajatuksillasi." Ääni oli pehmeä, lähes hyväilevä, mutta silti siinä oli terävä ja julma vivahde.

"Miksen sitten saa sinua pois?"

"Et yritä tarpeeksi kovaa. Minua ei niin vain häädetä, _kareshi_", ääni sanoi hiljaa.

"Mutta minä en halua sinua tänne! Pysyisit edes hiljaa jossain taustalla!" Kiku puhui katkerasti, äänessä ei ollut lainkaan painoa, kuin tilanne olisi käyty läpi jo monta kertaa ja hän tietäisi mihin se päättyy.

"Koska minä olen ainoa joka kykenee johtamaan maamme sotatoimia niin että tuloksia syntyy."

"Tuloksia? Miksi sitten juuri kuoli tuhansia?"

"Se oli sinun syytäsi. Et uskalla olla tarpeeksi julma. Olet aivan liian hyvä. Mitäköhän liittolaisesikin ajattelisivat jos näkisivät sinut nyt..."

Kiku kohotti katseensa hahmoon edessään. Hahmoon, jolla oli hänen kasvonsa, vartalonsa, ilmeensä, eleensä ja äänensä. Täydellinen kaksoisolento. Ero löytyi vain pukeutumisesta. Siinä missä Kikun oma univormu oli puhtaanvalkoinen, toisen muutoin tismalleen samanlainen puku oli pikimusta. Sen kangas tuntui imevän itseensä kaiken, värit, äänet, koko maailman. Silti Kikun silmiin ilmestyi uhmakas pilkahdus.

"Jos he näkisivät minut nyt, he kysyisivät mikä on vialla. Auttaisivat. He ovat ystäviä."

Kaksoisolennon hymy hyytyi.

**So are you listening?**

"Ystäviä? Voi, heidän hahmonsa ovat aivan liian heikkoja, he saattavatkin olla ystäviä. Mutta heidän maansa eivät ole. He ovat liittolaisia, eivät ystäviä. Eikä heistä edes ole sinulle mitään hyötyä."

"Ludwig ja Feliciano _ovat _minun ystäviäni! Minä olen ihminen! Ja he myös! Heistä on minulle paljon hyötyä ja apua! Vaikka etpä sinä sitä taida tajuta", Kiku totesi katkerasti. Toisen hahmon kasvoille kohosi julma, piinkova ilme.

"_Kiku, karashi. _Kuuntele."

"En!"

"Kuuntelet minua nyt!" hahmo karjahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. "Sinun maasi tuhotaan. Sinun ihmisesi tapetaan. Sinä häviät. Sinä häviät, _chiisai, _ja sinut heitetään vankilaan pois ihmisten silmistä. Sinun päällesi syljetään, sinut hakataan verille. Sinua kohdellaan kuin viemäristä löytynyttä torakkaa. Ilman minua. Minä olen ainoa joka voi pelastaa sinut. Voittaa tämän sodan sinulle. Ja sitten sinä saat hurrata ja sylkeä häviäjien kasvoille. Sitten minä katoan."

Ääni oli niin kovin lempeä, kuin toinen puhuisi pikkulapselle, joka ei ymmärrä hänelle selitettyä asiaa.

Kiku tuijotti maata hartiat täristen.

**So are you watching me?**

"Katso minua! Nyt!" hahmo ärähti. Kiku ei liikahtanutkaan. Hänen hiuksiinsa tarttui vahva käsi joka kiskoi hänet pystyyn. Hänet pyöräytettiin ympäri niin, että hän seisoi suoraan kaksoinolentonsa edessä.

Kiku puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kieltäytyi katsomasta omia silmiään, jotka tuijottivat häntä toisen kasvoista.

"Avaa silmäsi, _karashi. _Katso minua. Älä pelkää." Taas niin lempeä ääni. Aivan samanlainen kuin hänellä itsellään. Samanlainen kuin hänen isällään...

Kiku avasi silmänsä ja katsoi pahinta pelkoaan. Hän katsoi itseään, katsoi pimeintä puoltaan. Ja katsomalla hän myönsi sen olevan olemassa.

"Hienoa, _chiisai_", toinen kuiskasi kohottaen hansikoidun kätensä pyyhkäisemään Kikun poskea.

**If you thought I'd leave you then you were wrong**

Kosketus sai Kikun värähtämään. Hän puraisi huultaan estääkseen kyyneliä valumasta. Kukaan ei ollut koskettanut häntä noin sitten...

"Noin. Kaikki on hyvin", hahmo kuiski. "Ei ole mitään hätää. Minä en jätä sinua. Kaikki on hyvin. Sinä et jää yksin."

Miksi tuon olennon piti kuulostaa niin lempeältä? Miksi tuo ääni toi Kikun mieleen aurinkoisen lapsuuden? Miksi...

**Because I won't stop holding on**

Hahmo laski kätensä ja katsoi Kikua tyynesti. Tyynesti ja omistavasti.

"Minä olen täällä aina", toinen sanoi ja hipaisi Kikun rintakehää sydämen seudulta. "Aina."

Kiku lysähti polvilleen ja hautasi pään käsiinsä. Toinen laskeutui hitaasti hänen vierelleen ja veti hänet syliinsä, heijasi edestakaisin kuin vauvaa joka ei saa unta. Pehmein, rauhallisin liikkein, isällisellä rakkaudella. Kiku tunsi hiuksiinsa painetun kevyen suudelman, tunsi käsivarret ympärillään, tunsi kuumat kyyneleet poskillaan. Hän vihasi tuota olentoa, vihasi itseään, ja samalla tunsi olonsa niin rauhalliseksi ja turvalliseksi. Kuin kaikki oikeasti olisi hyvin.

"_Ai-shiteru, chiisai, ai-shiteru_", hahmo kuiskasi keinutellessaan Kikua hiljaa.

"_Ai-shiteru mo..."_ Kiku kuiskasi takaisin. Sillä sekin oli totta.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an emergency<strong>

"_Nouse – ylös – nyt! Ylös siitä! Taistelemaan! Sinun kansasi kuolee!"_

**So are you listening?**

"_Kuuntele. Tämä sota ei suju. Me häviämme. Häviämme."_

* * *

><p><strong>And I can't pretend that I don't see this<strong>

Kiku lojui huoneensa lattialla vapisevana keränä. Toinen atomipommi. Tuhansia kuolleita. Liikaa kipua kärsimystä verta tuskaa säteilyä huutoa kouristuksia kuolemaa. Aivan liikaa kuolemaa.

Hän oli näytellyt tyyntä ja varmaa niin kauan. Enää hän ei jaksanut, ei kyennyt kieltäytymään sen kaiken tuhon näkemiseltä. Ihmisiä kuoli. Hänen ihmisiään. Ja hän vain katsoi sivusta, oksensi, pyyhki suunsa ja palasi kokoukseen tyynenä ja hienoisesti hymyilevänä.

Huoneen ovi aukeni.

**It's really not your fault**

"_Karashi?_"

Kiku nyyhkäisi ja peitti korvansa. Mene pois mene pois mene pois älä tule tänne, älä... Ole kiltti...

"Mikä hätänä, _karashi?_" toinen kuiskasi ja polvistui hänen viereensä. Kiku vavahti pelosta. Kohta tulisi lyönti. Monta lyöntiä.

Kikun hämmästys ei olisi voinut olla suurempi, kun toinen vain nosti hänen päänsä syliinsä ja alkoi silitellä Kikun hiuksia hiljalleen.

"Tämä ei ole sinun syytäsi. Johtajasi toimivat väärin. Mikään ei ole sinun syytäsi. Kaikki on hyvin. Et ole tehnyt mitään väärin. Älä itke, _chiisai. _Shh..."

* * *

><p><strong>And no one cares to talk about it<strong>

Sota päättyi.

Häviöön.

Katkeraan ja tuskalliseen häviöön.

Ja nyt Kiku seisoi kädet sidottuina rivissä toisten akselivaltojen kanssa, edessään kaikki viisi liittoutunutta.

Ensiksi vietiin Ludwig. Tietysti. Keskityisleirit oli avattu, joten tietysti Ludwig saisi kovimman rangaistuksen. Kokisi suurimman häpeän. Kiku ja Feliciano jäivät seisomaan Alfredin vahtimina kun muut lähtivät Ludwigin kanssa. Feliciano riuhtoi siteitään vastaan itkien avoimesti, huutaen ystävänsä nimeä kunnes Alfredin tiukka potkut hiljensi hänet. Kiku vain seisoi selkä suorana, tyynenä, hiljaisena. Hän ei sanonut mitään edes, kun tuli hänen vuoronsa astua liittoutuneiden eteen.

Hän ei halunnut puhua siitä.

**To talk about it**

Ei koskaan.

_Kaikki oli hänen syytään._

**Cause I've seen love die way too many times**

Kuulustelut olivat rankkoja. Kaikki valtiot, jotka ennen sotaa olivat olleet hänen liittolaisiaan tai henkilökohtaisia ystäviään olivatkin nyt tuomareita ja vihollisia. Kiina, Yao, joka oli ollut kuin veli. Ja kaikki hänen takanaan piileskelevät Aasian muut valtiot. Kuin sisarukset tai vähintäänkin läheisest ystävät. Tai vieläkin enemmän... Pitkähiuksinen tyttö vaaleanpunaisessa mekossa vältteli Kikun katsetta tarkasti, ei suostunut edes vilkaisemaan vaikka Kiku katsoi suoraan tyttöön päin vähän väliä. Hänen ksvojensa tyyneys mureni joka vilkaisulla, ilme muuttui lopulta lähes epätoivoiseksi.

_Mei..._

Hän muisti ajat ennen sotia. Hän muisti kaiken piinaavan tarkasti. Hän muisti kuiskaukset ja punastelnut, sen oudon, lepattavan ja lämmittävän tunteen, jota ei ollut koskaan edes tunnistanut rakkaudeksi.

**When it deserved to be alive**

Hän oli ymmärtänyt vasta kun se oli jo kuollut. Ainakin Mein puolelta. Kikun omat tunteet olivat kyllä tallella, mutta... Hän nielaisi kireästi ajatellessaan kaksoisolentoaan, pimeää puoltaan. Niin kauan, kuin olento olisi olemassa, Kiku ei voisi tehdä mitään, ei päättää mitään itse. Hänen täytyisi kysyä ja saada lupa kaikkeen. Tehdä kaikki mitä toinen käski.

Ja silti Kiku ei kyennyt olemaan vilkuilematta Meitä vähän väliä. Hän kyllä yritti katsoa muualle, mutta... Miksi sen piti olla niin vaikeaa?

**I've seen you cry way too many times**

Vaikeuksista huolimatta Kiku pakottautui tuijottamaan huoneen takaseinää ja kuuntelemaan Yaon pisteliästä puhetta. Hän jopa onnistui yrityksessään niin, ettei ehtinyt nähdä kun ensimmäinen kyynel vierähti Mein silmästä.

Toisen hän näki.

Ja näky oli vähällä saada hänet itsensäkin itkemään.

**When you deserved to be alive**

Mei ei saisi itkeä.

Ei ainakaan hänen takiansa.

Niin oli käynyt liian monta kertaa.

Ei enää, ole kiltti... Kiku ajatteli katsoen tyttöä rukoilevasti. Hän yritti huomaamattaan tuoda käsiään eteen, jolloin tiukkaan sidotut narut upposivat ranteisiin.

**Alive**

"Japani?" terävä ääni kysyi. Kiku säpsähti ja käänsi katseensa Yaoon.

"Niin, Ya... Kiina?" hän vastasi tuttuun, hillittyyn sävyyn pitäen katseensa tarkasti poissa Mein märistä silmistä.

"Maasi miehitetään. Saat tilaisuuden yrittä muuttua, mutta tiukassa valvonnassa. Saat elää. Voit olla tyytyväinen osaasi."

"Mutta..." Kiku puuskahti tyrmistyneenä.

"Mutta mitä?"

"Jos minun valtioni miehitetään... Enhän minä sitten edes ole valtio!"

Yao väänsi kasvoilleen tylyn ilmeen.

"Snä saat elää. Se saa luvan riittää."

* * *

><p><strong>So you give up every change you get<strong>

"_Aho! _Miten sinä saatoit suostua siihen? Olisit väittänyt kunnolla vastaan, järjestänyt vaikka tappelun! Et kai sinä halua antaa maatamme miehittäjien käsiin?"

Kiku istui murtuneena lattialla kuunnellen hiljaa kaksoinolentonsa huutoa.

"Minä järjestin sinulle uuden tilaisuuden!"

_Et. Sinä pilasit minun tulevaisuuteni._

"Ja sinä vain jätit kaiken heidän käsiinsä!"

_Mitä muuta minä olisin voinut tehdä?_

"Sinä luovutit!"

_En. Minä vain hyväksyn tosiasiat!_

"_Aho", _toinen ärähti ja sylkäisi päin Kikun kasvoja.

**Just to feel new again**

Kiku kohotti katseensa.

"Minä en luovuttanut. Haluan uudistaa maani."

"Uudistaa? Miksi?"

"Olemme jääneet pahasti jälkeen kehityksestä."

"Mehän pärjäsimme sodassa jopa Yhdysvaltoja vastaan! Ei Japanin tarvitse uudistua!"

"Sotien aika on ohi."

"Voi, _chiisai_, tietysti sinä toivot sitä." Nyt ääni oli taas lempeä. "Mutta se ei ole totta. Sinun töytyy herätä."

"Ei-"

"Shh. Ole hiljaa."

**And you do your best to show me love**

"Mutta-"

"_Shitu._"

Käskyä oli pakko totella kun toisen huulet painautuivat Kikun omille estäen puhumisen tehokkaasti. Ne irtosivat vain välillä, jotta toinen sai kuiskattua jotakin.

"Ymmärräthän, _karashi,_ että haluan vain sinun parastasi?"

Ja taas kylmät huulet hiljensivät kaikki vastaväitteet.

"Muista, että minä rakastan sinua."

**But you don't know what love is**

Ja kun toinen jätti Kikun yksin, hänen päässään risteili jälleen lukuisia ajatuksia.

_Rakastat? Ja silti haukut, lyöt, alistat?_

_Tiedätkö sinä edes, mitä rakkaus on?_

_Se ei ole ainakaan sitä, miksi sinä sitä luulet..._

**I've seen you cry way too many times**

Kiku nousi ylös kasvot kalpeina.

Se olento ei tiennyt mitä rakkaus oli. Eikä näin ollen kyennyt rakastamaan.

Se oli vain hänen ajatuksiensa tumma puoli.

Se oli osa häntä.

Ja siksi nähnyt kaiken hänessä.

Nähnyt ne kyyneleet joita Kiku ei koskaan kyennyt vuodattamaan kenenkään toisen läsnäollessa, ei vaikka kipu olisi kuinka kova.

Mutta se olento oli nähny ne.

_Minä olen nähnyt sinun sydämesi tumman puolen, sinun kyyneleesi, olen nähnyt sinyt kokonaan. Ja siksi sinä olet minun._

Nuo sanat Kiku muistaisi ikuisesti.

**When you deserved to be alive**

Ja niiden takia hänen onnistui vuosien kuluessa karkottaa se pahansuopa olento. Hän sai itse, yksin, aikaan Japanin talousihmeen, auttoi maataan ponnistamaan takaisin jaloilleen. Hän valoi itseensä ja kansaansa uskoa että Yaon päätös hänen henkiinjättämisestään oli oikein.

Hän ansaitsi elämän.

Se toinen ei.

**Alive**

**Alive...**

* * *

><p>karashi – rakas<p>

kiku – kuuntele

chiisai – pikkuinen

ai-shiteru – minä rakastan sinua

ai-shiteru mo – minäkin sinua

aho – idiootti

Kiitän jos pääsit tänne asti.


	8. Sillon joskus

Juu. Tämmöinen simppeli angstisongficci. Kaikilla menee huonosti. Ei oikeastaan mitään paritusta, vihjauksina/menneisyydessä mm. SuFin, SpaBel, FrUK, FrSey, DenNor, PrusHun.

**Varoitukset**: Sensuroimatonta kielenkäyttöä (paljon kiroilua ynnä muuta)**.**

Kappaleena on Anssi Kelan 1972. Jätin muutaman säkeen pois kun en väkipakolla viitsinyt niistä vääntää.

* * *

><p>Tutut porukat, tuttu baari, tuttu oluttuoppi kädessä, mukavantasoinen humala, halu näyttää että oli jotakin. Mikäs sen parempaa?<p>

Ja lisäksi vielä muistelufiilis.

Nämä kaikki rohkaisivat ainakin kahta miestä muistelemaan menneitä.

Toinen heistä oli Mathias Køhler, joka alkoi äkkiä selitää kaikkea pöydässään istuville henkilöille.

**Peter kerran teki Jumalan**

"Hei, Tino, muistatko sinä kun kävit kerran huutamassa sille yhdelle vanhalle harpulle jostan, mikä liittyi Peteriin?"

"Mistä sinä... Ai niin! Se oli se jumalajuttu... Se opettaja oli joku yliuskonnollinen hörhö", Tino mutisi ja otti hörpyn tuopistaan. Muutama tyhjennetty lojui jo pöydällä, vaikkei ollut edes kovin myöhä.

"Siis mikä?"

**luokan kattoon nuuskallaan**

"Peter kiipesi kuudennella pulpetilleen ja piirsi muka Jumalan luokan kattoon. Nuuskalla. Hänen opettajansa sai kamalan kohtauksen, järkkäsi jälki-istuntoa ja laiskanläksyä ja vaikka mitä. Minusta se ei ollut reilua", Tino selitti hieman sammaltaen. Mathias naurahti.

**Se näköjään koittaa vieläkin viiksiä kasvattaa**

"Se napero oli kamala häirikkö. Luuli olevansa niin aikuinen. Yritti kasvattaa parran ja..." Mathias mutisi.

"Berwald piti häntä melkein pikkuveljenään", Tino totesi ontosti. Mathiaksen ja kahden hiljaisemman pöydässä istujan katseet kääntyivät erääseen hämärään nurkkaan.

* * *

><p>Myös Gilbert Beilschmidt tunsi kummaa vetoa menneisiin.<p>

**Lilyä taisin joskus rakastaa**

"Hei, Antonio? Muistatko sinä lukioaikoja?"

"Kysytkin vielä, amigo! Se taisi olla elämäni parasta aikaa!"

"Aika oudosti sanottu isältä."

Antonio ynähti jotakin ja huiskautti kättään ilme äkisti sulkeutuneena.

"No, muistatko, kun jaettiin koko luokan tytöt meidän kolmen kesken?" Gilbert jatkoi.

"Muistan! Entä muistatko sinä, että olit ihan oikeasti kusessa siihen yhteen tyttöön? Siihen pari vuotta nuorempaan?"

**mut se ei halunnut olla mun kaa**

"Nein... Et olisi muistuttanut..."

"Pitäähän sinunkin egoasi joskus vähän kolhaista."

"Ensimmäiset pakit eivät ole kivaa muisteltavaa!"

"Voi sinua parkaa, ainoa tyttö jota rakastit..."

"Nimenomaan. Aikamuoto on oikein."

"Tiedätkö, mitä hänelle kuuluu nykyään?"

**ajoi kaljuksi päänsä, naisen kanssa asustaa**

"En", Gilbert sanoi välinpitämättömästi. "Jotakin paskaa, kuten kaikille. Asuu kuulemma jonkun toisen naisen kanssa ja vihaa kaikkia paitsi sitä huoraa. Leikkasi hiuksensakin pois ."

"Miksi ihmeessä?"

"En minä tiedä. Hänet kai yrittettiin raiskata joskus."

Antonio naurahti katkerasti. Gilbert nyökäytti päätään hajamielisenä.

"Surkeasti menee itse kullakin."

"Paska paikka tämä maailma."

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald, poika etupulpetin<strong>

"Berwaldhan istui aina eturivissä ja oli kunnon hikke... Opettajan lellikki..." Mathias mutisi. "Miten hän edes tuli toimeen Peterin kanssa?

"Älä nimittele häntä", Tino komensi tylysti. Mathias virnisti.

"Taitaa vanha suola janottaa?"

"Turpa kiinni", Tino sanoi kenties vielä tylymmin. Ihme kyllä Mathias tosiaan jätti aiheen.

**Nuo samat rillit vieläkin**

"Berwald on ehkä ainoa, joka ei ole muttuunut paljoa. Siis ulkoisesti", aiemmin hiljaa pysytellyt Lukas totesi.

"Nooh, hän oli jo silloin ylipitkä kummajainen..." Mathias sanoi huolettomasti. "Mutta muuten ihan totta, eihän hän ole vaihtanut edes lasejaan! Kumma tyyppi!"

"Ole hiljaa", Emil sanoi katse Tinossa, joka tuntui valuvan koko ajan alemmas oluttuoppinsa ylle.

**Istuu nurkassa yksin ihan niin kuin ennenkin**

"Mutta... On sen kyllä outo..." Mathias mutisi edelleen ja jälleen kaikki paitsi Tino vilkaisivat sitä samaa, hämärää nurkkaa, jossa istui kalpea, pitkä, yksinäinen mies, jonka jäänsinisten silmien katse oli kohdistunut Tinoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ihalin, silloin Francista kadehdin<strong>

Tämän toteamuksen jälkeen Gilbert ja Antonio käänsivät molemmat katseensa pienellä tanssitilalle baarin keskellä. Siellä seisoskeli muutama henkilö, yksi heille hyvin tuttu.

"Hei, Gilbert..."

"Mmh?"

"Muistatko sinä, kun joskus kännissä valitit, että olet kateellinen Francikselle?"

"Ja... Muistanhan minä."

"Oletko vielä?"

**Hänen elämänsä halusin**

Molemmat tuijottivat edelleen tasan yhtä tanssilattialla seisoskelevaa ihmistä. Yhtä, jonka ennen niin paksut ja vahvat kiharat roikkuivat nyt takkuisina niskassa, yhtä, joka ennen oli esiintynyt jokaisen tytön päiväunissa vähintään kerran viikossa... Ja joka nyt oli vain varjo entisestä, luurangonlaiha ja kuoppaposkinen, katkerasti naurava ja aivan liikaa viiniä litkivä olento.

"Ei, en ole", Gilbert sanoi hiljaa.

**Nyt tanssilattialla sen housut putoo nilkkoihin**

"Miten tämä on mahdollista?" Antonio puuskahti. "Miten... Miten hänelle saattoi käydä noin?"

"Yksinkertaista. Lopettaa syömisen niin näyttää pian tuolta."

"Mutta... Ei uskoisi että niin pienestä syystä..."

"Hän taisi ihan oikeasti rakastaa sitä brittiä."

Antonio pudisteli hitaasti päätään.

"Meidän Francis..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tim, pallon kosketus kultainen<strong>

"Ja toinen kumma tyyppi on se Tim", Mathias jatkoi miettivästi. Lukas kohotti kulmiaan.

"Eikö hän ollut sinun paras ystäväsi?"

"No juu, sillon joskus... Voitti minut aina futiksessakin..." Mathias mutisi.

"Oikein sinulle", Tino puhahti erittäin epätinomaisesti. Itse asiassa Mathias jopa luuli hetken, että kommentoija oli ollut Emil.

"Älä viitsi, Emil!" hän parkaisi muka loukkaantuneesti.

"Se olin minä", Tino mutisi.

"Mit- loukkaannuitko sinä nyt niin pahasti?" Mathias ihmetteli vilkaisten taas Berwaldin nurkkaan. Tino hörppäisi tuopistaan eikä sanonut enää mitään.

**olisi ammattilainen**

"Mitä jos palataan aiheeseen?" Lukas ehdotti silmäillen Tinoa huolestuneesti.

"Käy minulle! ...tai, ööh, mikä se aihe oli?" Mathias hihkaisi.

"Tim. Eikö hän aikonut ihan ammattiurheilijaksi?"

**jos ei ois kännipäissään pudonnut louhokseen**

"Aikoi, mutta ei se oikein pyörätuolista onnistu", Mathias sanoi kumman tyynesti.

"Siis... Mitä?"

"Hän tippui kännissä johonkin kuiluun tai kuoppaan, mikä lie. Jokin selkäydinvamma tai jotain. Jalat halvaantuneet."

Lukas vilkaisi Mathiasta kummaksuen. Tämä puhuin harvoin noin välinpitämättömästi... Ja Lukas ehti kuin ehtikin nähdä karvaan irvistyksen Mathiaksen kasvoilla ennen kuin ne katosivat tuopin taakse.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaunis Cecilia, aikoi malliksi Pariisiin<strong>

"Gilbert? Antonio?" joku kysyi yllättäen. Miehet kääntyivät äänen suuntaan.

"Si... Cecilia?" Antonio sanoi jokseenkin hämmentyneenä. Nainen nyökkäsi ja vetäisi itselleen tuolin naapuripöydästä.

"Pitkästä aikaa", Gilbert huomautti katkaistakseen kolmikon ylle langenneen hiljaisuuden. Cecilia hymähti ja kääntyi puhumaan paikalle saapuneelle tarjoilijalle.

"Lasi punaviiniä", hän tilasi ja kääntyi takaisin miehiin päin.

"No, miten teille menee nykyään?" Cecilia kysyi tekokevyesti.

"Ääh, ei mitenkään kiinnostavasti. Entä sinä? Etkkö sinä asunut Pariisissa?"

"Aioin kyllä muuttaa sinne, mutta töitä ei löytynyt."

**Hyvältä näyttää vieläkin**

"Etkö sinä kysynyt jostain mallitoimistosta?"

Cecilia nyökkäsi ja siemaisi hiukan eteensä tuodusta viinilasista.

"Ihme juttu. Nätti tyttöhän sinä olet aina ollut", Gilbert sanoi silmää iskien.

"Hmph..."

Hiljaisuus jäi taas leijailemaan kolmikon ylle. Ja sen hiljaisuuden keskellä tuntui leijuvan yksi nimi, jota kukaan ei uskaltanut mainita.

**Taas kertoo kuinka pääsi miss Lohja -finaaliin**

"Etkö sinä osallistunut jonkun pikkupaikkakunnan missikisohin?" Gilbert kysyi nopeasti huomatessaan Cecilian aikovan sanoa jotain.

"Juu. Pääsin finaaliin. Olisi pitänyt olla paikkakuntalainen voittaakseen. Se siitä." Cecilia vilkaisi taakseen kohti tanssilattiaa. Gilbert irvisti ja risti sormensa selän takana. Älä kysy, älä kysy...

"Kuka tuo on? Näyttää jotenkin tutulta..." Cecilia kysyi hämmentyneenä katse yhdessä hahmossa.

Hitto. Sitä ei saanut kysyä.

"Hei? Kuka tuo on?" Cecilia kysyi uudestaan ääni kimeänä. Gilbert ja Antonio vilkaisivat toisiaan irvistäen.

"Cecilia... Älä nyt järkyty, mutta..."

"Francis?" tyttö kysyi ohuella äänellä, näyttäen suurine silmineen säikähtäneeltä pikkutytöltä. Gilbert ei voinut muuta kuin nyökätä. Cecilia katsoi häntä kalpeana, nousi sitten ja lähti kävelemään kohti Francista.

"Ficken!" Gilbert ärähti. "Miten tässä näin kävi?"

"Sen kun tietäisi..." espanjalainen mutisi harvinaisen synkkänä. Molemmat katselivat hetken tanssilattialle. Kyynelsilmäinen Cecilia selitti jotakin Francikselle, joka näytti hämmentyneeltä. Ja tietysti puolikuolleelta.

"**Meidän piti muuttaa maailmaa!" **Gilbert ärähti.

"Niin. Silloin. Joskus", Antonio myönsi.

**Meistä tuli muurareita**

"Ja nyt minä muuraan taloja surkealla palkalla. Ja juon rahani. Ei ole taloa, ei vaimoa tai lapsia, ei edes tyttöystävää!" Gilbert purnasi.

**Taksikuskeja, suutareita**

"Ja minä ajan taksia joka hemmetin päivä. Ei siitäkään hyviä rahoja saa", Antonio murahti. "Joutuu vain leikkimään jotain ihmeen terapeuttia kun asiakkaat alkavat purkaa sydäntään... Eikä minullakaan ole mitään noista."

"Sinulla on poika, Tonio."

"Eikä ole!" espanjalainen ärähti ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. Hän ei halunnut muistaa, ei halunnut, eikä varsinkaan miettiä, miten asiat olivat nyt...

**Yksinhuoltajaäitejä**

_Emma mäjäytti kauppakassin pöydälle ja viskoi ruuat kaappeihin. Vilkaisu peiliin kertoi, että hän näytti kamalalta, vanhalta ja katkeralta yksinhuoltajalta... Eli juuri siltä mikä oli._

"_Lovino! Syömään!" hän huusi ikkunasta ulkona leikkivälle kahdeksanvuotiaalle pojalleen, joka tömisteli sisälle myrtyneenä._

"_Äiti, missä minun isäni on?" poika kysyi istuessaan pöydän ääreen. Emma karahti punaiseksi. Hän oli kyllä tiennyt, että tuohonkin pitäisi osata joskus vastata, mutta..._

"_Lovi. Mene vielä kuitenkin leikkimään. Äidillä on vähän huono olo."_

"_Miksei hän ole täällä meidän kanssa?" Lovino kärtti vieläkin._

"_Mene nyt vain ulos!" Emma ärähti ja lukitsi itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän istui lattialle ja purskahti itkuun päässään vain yksi ajatus._

"_Antonio, miksi sinä teit sen..."_

**autokauppiata**

"Antonio? Mikä nyt tuli?" Gilbert kysyi huolestuneena.

"Älä puhu siitä lapsesta. Hän ei ole minun. Vain ja ainoastaan äitinsä."

"Mutta Emma..."

"Äläkä varsinkaan hänestä!"

Gilbert räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Okei, okei... Puhun sitten vaikka, öö, Ludwigista. Hänellä sentään menee hyvin. Myy varmaan tuhat autoa päivässä. Tai pikemminkin tunnissa! Saa kunnon rahat. Hokee, että minun pitäisi suorittaa kunnon elämän muutos", Gilbert selitti pikaisesti. Antonio onnistui naurahtamaan.

"Sentään jollain menee hyvin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meistä tuli lääkäreitä<strong>

Mathias kolautti tuoppinsa pöytään.

"Se siitä sitten. Kertokaa jotain hauskaa. Mitä te teette nykyään? Eihän me olla nähty aikoihin..."

"Minä olen lääkäri", Lukas totesi kun kukaan muukaan ei sanonut mitään. Mathias pärskähti.

"Sinä?"

"Minä."

"Phah, sitten ei olisikiaan niin paha, jos valkotakkiset tulisivat hakemaan... Jos sinä kerran olet yksi niistä..." Mathias virnisti saaden palkaksi kunnon potkun pöydän alla.

**Virkamiehiä**

"Auts! Tuo sattui!"

"Niin oli tarkoituskin."

"Epäreilua... Hei, Tino, mitä sinä teet nykyään?"

"En ainakaan mitään järkevää."

"Kertoisit nyyt..."

"Jos Tino ei halua kertoa, se ei-", Lukas aloitti.

"Äh, ihan sama. Olen valtion virkamies. Mapitan papereita ja kuuntelen valituksia veroista. Ja kaikesta muustakin."

"Ja tienaat hyvin?"

"Tekisin mieluummin mitä tahansa muuta vaikka ilmaiseksi!" Tino puuskahti.

**Vääpeleitä**

"Mikset sitten ota lopputiliä?"

"Koska... Äh, ei sen väliä. Emil, mitä sinä teet?" Tino kysyi vaihtaakseen aihetta.

"Olen armeijan hommissa", poika vastasi jurosti. Mathias purskahti nauruun.

"Älä vitsaile! Vai...?" hän alkoi epäröidä muiden tuijottaessa kummallisesti.

"Ihan totta se on", Lukas sanoi. Tanskalainen pudisteli päätään.

"Enpä olisi sitäkään uskonut..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tänään voidaan hetki olla kuninkaita<strong>

Gilbert naurahti.

"Eikö meillä sitten mene? Me ollaan sentään nuoria ja hyvännäköisiä, on työpaikat ja kaljaa... Liian vähän kaljaa..." hän mutisi nojaillen pöytään. Antonio pakottautui nauramaan.

"Tietysti meillä menee hyvin. Ihan hemmetin hyvin. Ollaan koko paikan kunkkuja..."

"Tonio, minusta tuntuu että olen vähän humalassa..." Gilbert mutisi.

"Minusta on tuntunut siltä jo vähän aikaa... Hei, tyttö! Vielä kaksi tuoppia tänne!" Antonio huikkasi. "Vanhojen aikojen muistoksi..." hän mutisi hiljempaa Gilbertille. Tämä nyökkäsi virnistäen.

Muutamaa muistelua (eli tuoppia) myöhemmin Cecilia palasi.

"Miksi hän on tuossa kunnossa?"

"Älä hänestä välitä..." Gilbert mutisi. Antonio päästi humalaisen hihityksen.

"Gil! Ja Antonio! Hän on teidän ystävänne! Minä luulin, että te välitätte toisistanne! Miksi te päästitte hänet tuohon kuntoon?"

"Itsepähän lakkasi syömästä... Ihme drama queen..." Gilbert mumisi. Cecilia katsoi heitä epätoivoisena.

"Ettekö te välitä yhtään mistään?"

"Ei kukaan kaipaa välittämistä!" Antonio huudahti. "Paitsi minä... Olen eronnut ja katkeroitunut ja..."

"Ryhdistäytykää nyt!"

Molemmat miehet vain kumartuivat entistä alemmas. Cecilia vilkaisi Fransista vielä viimeisen kerran ja lähti sitten tiehensä jättäen Gilbertin ja Antonion niille sijoilleen. Hän mutisi jotakin, mikä kuulosti epäilyttävästi "idiooteilta" ennen kuin hävisi ovista ulos.

"Luoja... Se ei mennyt hyvin..." Gilbert ynisi pöytää vasten.

"Kuule, Gil... Minusta tuntuu että tuo, tuo, no tuo tyttö kuitenkin, on rakastunut meidän Frannyyn", Antonio mutisi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kun lakit päähän vedettiin<strong>

"Muistatteko te sen päivän, kun me saimme ne typerät paperit ja valkolakit?" Mathias kysyi katse jossain ylhäällä. Muut mutisivat myöntävästi.

"Siitäkin tuntuu olevan niin kauan..."

"Niinpä", Tino mutisi kaikkien yllätykseksi. "Aivan liian kauan... Ja silti minä muistan sen ihan liian tarkasti."

Äkkiä nurkassa istunut Berwald nousi ja lähti. Heidän pöytänsä kohdalla ruotsalainen pysähtyi hetkeksi.

"Minäkin muistan", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. Tino katsoi Berwaldiin nyt ensimmäisen kerran. Kahdet erisävyiset siniset silmät kohtasivat ja hetken ajan he tuijottivat suoraan toisiinsa. Sitten Berwald kääntyi ja käveli pois. Tino lysähti pöytää vasten.

**kaikesta kaikki tiedettiin**

"Silloin tuntui, että tiesi kaiken..." Mathias mutisi kuin mitään keskeytystä ei olisi sattunut. "Mutta nyt tuntuu etten tiedä mistään mitään", hän jatkoi mietteliäästi.

Lukas painoi katseensa. Emil vilkaisi sivulleen. Tino alkoi täristä hiljaa.

"Verden er et mærkligt sted", Mathias totesi kääntäen katseensa norjalaiseen ystäväänsä.

"Ja, det er", Lukas sanoi painokkaasti. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat vakavina.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizaveta, ystävä takaa vuosien<strong>

"Gilbert...?" uusi naisääni sanoi hämmentyneeseen sävyyn. Gilbert pakotti harittavan katseensa tarkentumaan.

"Liza?" hän älähti.

"Ai, tunnistit", Elizaveta vastasi ivallisesti, kenties peittääkseen kasvoillaan välähtäneen tyytyväisyyden.

"Natürlich..." Gilbert mutisi. Antonio alkoi kuorsata pöydän pintaa vasten.

**Ennen meni tunteja jutellen**

"Ihme tuossa tilassa. Juot vieläkin noin paljon, vai?"

"Ei ole muutakaan tekemistä..." Gilbert mutisi hiljaa. Elizaveta huokaisi ja jäi hetkeksi seisomaan pöydän ääreen, käsilaukkunsa kahvaa näpertäen ja purren huultaan kuin tahtoisi sanoa jotain. Gilbert antoi katseensa harhailla pitkin baaria.

"No... Minä taidan mennä. Hei vaan sitten", Elizaveta puuskahti lopulta ja kääntyi.

"**Oli kiva nähdä", nyt muuta sanoa osaa en**

"Hei, Lizzie!" Gilbert huudahti nopeasti. Elizaveta pysähtyi.

"Niin?"

"Tuota..." Gilbert avasi suunsa ja loksautti sen kiinni onnistumatta muodostamaan oikeita sanojana. "No... Oli kiva nähdä."

Elizavetan ilme pehmeni muttuen sitten surulliseksi.

"Niin sinuakin, Gil."

Sitten nainen poistui.

* * *

><p>Kommentointi on toki sallittua.<p> 


	9. Koskaan, RoChu

Biisi on The Frayn _Never Say Never._

Juh, RoChua tällä kertaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Some things we don't talk about<strong>

Hiljaisuus.

Lausumattomat sanat aamun kirkkaudessa, valossa joka pyyhki kylmimmänkin yön rippeet pois.

Kaikesta ei tarvitse puhua.

Jotkin asiat vain ovat.

**rather do without**

Ja jotkut niistä ovat hyvä, toiset eivät. Joskus hiljaisuus johtuu siitä, ettei sanoja vain tarvita, että kaikki on selvää, mutta joskus se riippuu painostavana ja pakottaa pitämään salaisuudet ikuisesti.

Joskus on parempi olla puhumatta.

**Just hold a smile**

Hymy auttaa hiljaisuudessa. Hyvässä hiljaisuudessa se sanoo asiat, joita ei tarvitse sanoa, mutta jotka silti on kuultava.

Pahassa hiljaisuudessa hymystä tulee uhkaava. Varsinkin siitä yhdestä kylmästä, lapsenmielisestä mutta julmasta hymystä. Se muuttaa hiljaisuuden veitsenteriksi, jotka lentelevät tyhjässä ilmassa, joita edes lämpimin aurinko ei kadota.

**Fallin' in and out of love**

Joskus, harvoin, se hymy väistyi ja tilalle tuli toinen. Silloin lämpö tulvahti kylmyyteen, hiljaisuus mureni ja muuttui... Ei, mikään ei oikeastaan muuttunut, minä vain muistin. Muistin sen lepattavan, huumaavan tunteen.

Rakkauden.

Mutta kun se kylmä hymy palasi, pyyhki auringon pois, unohdin taas.

* * *

><p><strong>The same damn problem<strong>

"_Lopeta!"_

"_Mikä!"_

"_Älä viitsi, tiedät kyllä."_

_Se sama, kylmä hymy, joka saa minut aina värähtämään._

"_Ei, en minä tiedä", hän sanoi niin pehmeästi ja lempeästi, kärki piilotettuna sanojen sisään. "Jospa valaisisit minua hiukan?"_

"_Minä... Ei, enpä taida", tiuskaisin. "Se sama taas. Et sinä ymmärrä."_

* * *

><p><strong>Together all the while<strong>

Joskus me olimme aina yhdessä.

Joskus kauan sitten.

...joskus olimme vain kaksi pientä lasta ja kaikki oli hyvin.

* * *

><p><strong>You can never say never<strong>

"_Et sano sitä."_

"_Mutta..."_

"_Suu kiinni! Et sano!"_

"_Mutta minä..."_

_Hän tarttui hartoistani ja ravisteli melkoisen rajusti._

"_Nyt kuuntelet! Me näemme vielä!"_

"_Mutta minä en voi palata kos-"_

"_Et – sano – sitä! Me emme eroa. Emme koskaan."_

* * *

><p><strong>When we don't now why<strong>

Minä en tiedä miksi niin kävi.

Enkä varmaan koskaan saa tietää sitä.

En koskaan...

Sinä vihasit niitä sanoja.

* * *

><p><strong>Time and time again<strong>

_Kello tikitti._

_Tuijotin sitä, laskin sekunteja ja minuutteja, lopulta tunteja._

_Hän jäi koko ajan kauemmaksi, kohti unohdusta._

_Unohdusta?  
>Minä en koskaan voisi unohtaa.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Younger now then we were before<strong>

Tuntuu, kuin olisin taas pikkulapsi, joka ei ymmärrä mistään mitään. Joskus olin niin vanha ja viisas, aivan liian ylpeä, silloinkin ymmärtämätön. Nyt jäljellä on vain ymmärtämättömyys. Sekä tietenkin hippunen sitä kirottua ylpeyttä.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't let me go<strong>

"_Minä pidän sinusta kiinni."_

* * *

><p><strong>Picture you're the queen of everything<strong>

"_Ajattele, että koko maailman on sinun. Olet kaiken kuningatar."_

"_Kuningatar?" _

_Hymähdys. "No kuningas sitten. Mutta minulle sinä olet aina kuningatar..."_

* * *

><p><strong>As far as I can see<strong>

Kävelen ikkunalle ja vedän verhot syrjään. Kirkas aurinko häikäisee silmiäni ja lämmittää lasin läpi. Siristelen hetken ja sitten yritän tavoittaa kaukaisimman asian, minkä ikkunastani näen. Vuorenhuippu jossain monen kilometrin päässä.

Sinä olet vielä paljon kauempana.

Olisit, vaikka istuisit vieressäni.

* * *

><p><strong>Under your command<strong>

"_Minä hallitsen heitä. Hallitsen kaikkea. Myös sinua."_

"_Et muuten hallitse! Minä en ole mikään niistä typeristä pikkuisista jotka eivät osaa puolustautua -"_

_Kätesi kohoa ja iskeytyy poskeeni. Horjahdan sivulle huohottaen ja haistan vodkan henityksessäsi._

_Se oli ensimmäinen niistä päivistä._

* * *

><p><strong>I will be your guardian<strong>

Huokaisen syvään. Ne päivät... Hämärät, pahanhajuiset, kipua tuottavat, hullut päiväsi. Niitä ehti olla muutama, ei kovinkaan montaa mutta sen verran että opin jättämään sinut rauhaan. Jälkeen päin tietysti pyysit anteeksi ja lupasit, ettet koskaan satuta minua. Uskoin, vaikken uskonut. Tiesin, ettet hallinnut itseäsi niinä päivinä.

Mutta aina muulloin olit turvanani ja luotin sinuun.

Luotin liikaakin.

* * *

><p><strong>When all is crumbling<strong>

"_Tämä siis oli tässä?"_

_Nyökkäsin suu tiukkana viivana. Sinä katsoit minua kerran, suuret, kauniit silmäsi punareunaisina ja kauhuissaan. Sitten tiputit pullosi maahan ja käännyit._

"_Ivan?" sanoin jokseenkin arasti hetken kuluttua, kun huomasin sinun tärisevän. "Onko kaikki..."_

"_Ai että onko kaikki hyvin?" ärähdit ja pyörähdit ympäri. Säpsähdin nähdessäni ilmeesi. "Hyvin? Miten mikään voisi olla hyvin, kun sinä aiot rikkoa kaiken?"_

"_Ivan, minä..."_

"_Häivy! Ja äkkiä! Ulos täältä!"_

_Tottelin silloin. Nykyään toivon, että olisin tehnyt toisin._

_Ymmärtänyt, että rikoin, murskasin muruiksi myös oman maailmani._

* * *

><p><strong>Steady your hand<strong>

Painan käteni ikkunaa vasten. Pitkät, hoikat sormet, hyvinhoidetut kynnet.

Aivan erilainen kuin sinun kätesi. Se oli suurempi, vahvempi, turvallisempi. Kun se piteli omasta kädestäni, tunsin olevani vahingoittumaton. Sinä suojelisit minua kaikelta...

En tiennyt, että vain minä saisin kätesi vapisemaan, sen otteen lipsumaan. Niin kuin silloin, sen lasipullon liukuessa sormistasi...

* * *

><p><strong>We're fallin' apart<strong>

"_Ivan..."_

"_Hmmh?"_

"_Onhan kaikki hyvin?"_

"_Ah, on tietysti. Kaikki on hyvin."_

_Jokin sanoissasi tai kenties äänessäsi kertoi, että valehtelit. Ja tiesinhän minä sen itsekin..._

_Mikään ei ollut enää pitkään hyvin._

* * *

><p><strong>And coming together again and again<strong>

Vedän verhot kiinni ja astelen syvemmälle huoneen hämärään. Ravistelen päätäni kuin pudistaakseni sinut pois ajatuksistani, mutta en tietenkään onnistu. Sinä pysyt mielessäni tiukasti, kuin liimattuna, yhdistyt jotenkin jokaiseen ajatukseeni.

"_Me kaksi. Yhdessä."_

Kuulen äänesi, vaikka et ole täällä, et ole ollut pitkään aikaan, koska minä lähdin luotasi.

**We're coming apart**

Olimme joskus kuin sama henkilö, emme kaksi erillistä ihmistä. Ymmärsimme toisiamme paremmin kuin kukaan muu, kuin välillämme olisi ollut telepaattinen yhteys. Värähdän pimeydessä ja kiskon takkia tiukemmin ympärilleni ajatellessani, että nyt siitä kaikesta on jäljellä vain teräväreunaisia palasia... Kaksi suurta kappaletta täynnä säröjä. Ensimmäiset niistä ilmestyivät jo kauan sitten.

**But we hold it together**

Emme vain halunneet nähdä niitä. Halusimme olla onnellisia, yhdessä, katsoa maailmaa ruusunpunaisten läsien läpi.

Punaista.

Kuin ne veripisarat sinä talvipäivänä, jolloin lupasimme olla ikuisesti yhdessä.

Tai silkkilakanat sinä lämpöisenä yönä...

**Hold it together, together again**

Istun lattialle pää haudattuna käsiin. Ruskeat suortuvani varjostavat kasvojani, kätkevöt pisarat, jotka tunkeutuvat luomien alta, tipahtelevat ripsistä poskille.

Meidän piti pysyä yhdessä.

Mutta minä lähdin.

**Don't let me go**

_Miksi sinä pääsit irti?_


	10. Muuttolintu, SpaBel

Espanja/Belgia. Kappaleena Johanna Kurkelan _Muuttolinnut_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kun talvi lähestyy<strong>

Emma seisoi pienessä puistossa Brysselin laidalla. Hän oli taas kotona, pitkän ja lämpimän kesän jälkeen. Lentokone oli laskeutunut useamman tunnin matkan jälkeen edellisenä aamuna. Ilma oli ollut tietysti harmaa ja sateinen, omiaan häivyttämään muistot lämmöstä ja kirkkaasta auringonvalosta kauas taakse. Emma oli ollut vähällä purskahtaa itkuun keskellä lentokenttää. Kukaan ei tullut vastaan. Kukaan ei edes tiennyt, että hän oli tullut kotiin. Kukaan ei voinut ymmärtää, miten merkittävä edellinen kesä oli ollut. Emma ei kyennyt kuin ihmettelemään, miten oli saanut venytettyä sen näinkin pitkäksi. Belgiassa marraskuun loppu merkisi talven tuloa. Espanjassa vain hitusen verran viileämmän kauden alkua. Kesä oli jatkunut siihen asti, jäänyt maahan lentokoneen noustua yläilmojen kylmyyteen. Emma oli istunut silmät kiinni koko matkan, vaikkei ollut nukkunut hetkeäkään.

**Niin linnut kerääntyy**

Hän ei ollut kyennyt katsomaan alas. Jos hän olisi tosiaan nähnyt jättävänsä kauniin kesänsä taakseen, hän olisi varmaan seonnut, iskenyt ikkunan rikki ja hypännyt purevaan kylmyyteen liitääkseen kohti maassa odottavaa kuolemaa. Tarttunut lintujen heikkoihin jalkoihin ja yrittänyt lentää niiden mukana takaisin. Emma huokaisi syvään saaden kevyen höyrypilven lehahtamaan ilmaan. Ei olisi mitään järkeä palata. Hän ei ollut jättänyt taakseen mitään. Ja silti kaipasi takaisin.

**Taas parviin, jotka lentoon villiin heittäytyy**

Ehkä hän oli kuin muuttolinnut, ei kuulunut mihinkään vaan joutuisi vaeltamaan kahden paikan väliä ikuisesti. Espanjan lämmössä hän oli kaivannut Belgiaa; viileyttä, kunnollista olutta ja tietysti vohveleita. Antonio oli nauranut, kun hän haukkui espanjalaiset oluet maan rakoon. Emman voitettua juomakilpailun mies oli vihdoin myöntänyt, että ehkä tytötkin saattoivat tuntea oluet.

Emma säpsähti. Antonio. Hetken ajan hän oli onnistunut ajattelemaan ilman kipua, joka nyt levisi pitkin rintakehää. Se oli samanlainen, tylppä ja sykkivä, kuin se kolme päivää lakkaamatta jatkunut kipu, joka oli alkanut hänen pienen asuntonsa makuuhuoneessa neljä päivää sitten kello 12.56. Emma muisti sen millintarkasti. Digitaalikellon punaiset numerot. Hämmenyksen kun hän heräsikin yksin. Viestin. Sitä edeltäneet, kauniit, lämpimät, onnelliset päivät.

* * *

><p><strong>Niin myös levoton sen miehen mieli on<strong>

"_Mennään tuonne!" Antonio hihkaisi äkkiä ja tarrasi Emman kädestä. Emma seurasi innokkaana Antonion osoittaman vuoristoradan suuntaan. Hän ei välittänyt hiukkaakaan, vaikka teinilaumat katselivat heitä kuin hulluja. Miksi kaksi aikuista ihmistä ryntäili pitkin huvipuistoa käsikkäin ja nauraen? Emma kompasteli väistellessään puluja ja maahan tippuneita jäätelöpalloja, Antonio veti häntä mukaansa koko ajan lujempaa vauhtia, kunnes yhtäkkiä pysähtyi._

"_Kuule", espanjalainen sanoi. "Mitä jos ei mennäkään tuonne?"_

"_Mitä?"  
>"Jos käydään hakemassa jäätelöt ja istutaan oikein aikuismaisesti penkille niitä syömään."<br>Emma naurahti. "Sinä et osaisi olla aikuismainen vaikka kuinka yrittäisit!"_

"_Enkö muka?"_

"_En usko."  
>"Osaan minä yhdessä paikassa..." Antonio sanoi madaltaen ääntään ja katsoen Emmaan räpäyttäen hitaasti silmiään.<em>

"_Ja mikähän paikka se olisi...?" Emma sanoi viekkaasti hymyillen. Antonio virnisti._

"_Haluatko nähdä?"  
>"Ilman muuta."<em>

* * *

><p>Emman teki mieli istua routaisee maahan parkumaan. Hän oli ollut niin typerä ja lapsellinen ja onnellinen. Olisi pitänyt katsoa tulevaan ja olla realisti. Rakastuneena se on vain niin kovin vaikeaa.<p>

**Ken lupas sulle rakentaa sen herraskartanon**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sitten kun minä olen aikuinen..."<em>

_"Etkä sinä sitten ole?" Emma pisti väliin. Oli aikainen aamu ja he loikoilivat Antonion sängyssä vaatteet ympäri lattiaa leviteltyinä. He olivat puhuneet melkein koko yön. Melkein._

"_No, sitten kun olen, öö, 30 vuotta. Niin, perustan firman ja tienaan paljon rahaa ja rakennan ison kartanon lounaisrannikolle. Monta huonetta, kierreportaat, pitkiä käytäviä, uima-allas, suuri, hyvinhoidettu puutarha, merenranta näkyy ikkunasta..."_

_"Ja mitä sinä teet siellä kaiket päivät?"_

_"Katselen Atlanttia ja mietin kuinka onnekas olen."_

_"Yksin?"_

_"En minä ole ikinä yksin. Rakennan sen kartanon sinulle!" Antonio julisti iloisena. Emma nauroi._

"_Minulle?"_

_"Juuri niin! Ja sitten katselemme yhdessä auringonlaskuja ja nousuja ja olemme niin onnellisia että se melkein sattuu."_

_"Minä haluan sitten kolme parveketta ja makuuhuoneeseen isot ikkunat", Emma virnisti venytellen käsivarsiaan._

"_Tapahtuu, arvon neiti."_

"_Ja belgialaista olutta. Kartanossa en aio litkiä niitä sinun sotkujasi."_

**Ei ne pesää tee, tuulenpitävää**

* * *

><p>Emma kohotti katseesa kohti harmaata taivasta. Auringonlaskut ja kartanot olivat kaukana tästä kylmästä ja sotkuisesta puistosta, jonka yksinäisyyttä taivaalla liitävät lintuparvet vain lisäsivät. Ne saivat lentää lämpimään, niillä oli koti ja pian perhe. Emmalla oli vain asunto, jota hän inhosi, ja se kamalan, kuristava yksinäisyys. Ei hän tietenkään ollut ottanut Antonion puheita todesta, mutta kuvittelu oli hauskaa. Mutta nyt pilvilinnat olivat hajonneet kevyiksi tuulenpyörteiksi äärettömään avaruuteen.<p>

**Käy oksat huurteeseen, näät järven jäätyneen**

Emma hieroi kohmeisia, hansikkaiden peittämiä käsiään ja jatkoi matkaansa. Puissa ei ollut enää lehden lehtä, oksia peitti kevyt kuurakerros, mistään ei kuulunut yhtäkään ääntä kun edes laineet eivät liplattaneet jääpeiton alla. Oli aivan liian hiljaista. Espanjassa Emma oli tottunut jatkuvaan, kevyeen taustahälyyn; autoja, puheensorinaa, puiden lehtien kahinaa. Eihän Brysselin keskusta meluisuudessa kovinkaan kauaksi jäänyt, mutta täällä kaupungin laitamilla ahdistava hiljaisuus musersi kaiken. Emma hiippaili lähes varpaillaan eteen päin, ettei vain aiheuttaisi ääniä. Jostain syäksyisi varvasti peikko joka kieltäisi rikkomasta talviunirauhaansa.

**Niin tiedät muuttolintujen taas täältä lähteneen**

Puiden jäätyneet oksat pysyivt paikallaan vaikka tuuli puhalsi puiston läpi. Emma nosti takkinsa kauluksen pystyyn muistellen äsken näkemäänsä lintuparvea. Nyt pieniä siivekkäitä ei näkynyt missään. Hiljaisuuden seuraksi tuli kammottava, aavemainen pysähtyneisyys.

**Tiedät myös sä sen, on huonees hiljainen**

Äkkiä Emma muisti sen ainoan hiljaisen hetken koko kesänsä aikana. Silloin hiljaisuus oli tuntunut vieläkin raskaammalta kuin nyt.

Valo. Äänettömyys. Hämmennys. Kello. Äänettömyys. Lämmin kivilattia. Kirjekuori pöydällä. Pelon kouraisu. Yhä vain karmiva, repivä, kasaan painava täydellinen hiljaisuus. Hän muisti, kuinka oli nostanut kuoren vapisevin sormin ja repinyt sen auki kuin hengenhädässä.

* * *

><p><strong>Kun lähteneeksi huomasit sen kesäpeipposen<strong>

"_Rakas Emma_

_Kesä lähenee loppuaan, niin surullista kuin se onkin. Ja minä lähden sen mukana. En tiedä miksi, enkä ole suunnitellut lähtöä. Mutta luulen, että tiesimme molemmat että lopulta käy näin. Lomaromanssit eivät koskaan kestä, eikö niin?_

_Ei, en voi sanoa tätä pelkäksi lomaromanssiksi. Se kuulostaa liian kevyeltä. Minulla oli oikeasti mukavaa kanssasi, tämä kesä oli yksi elämäni parhaista. Se ei vain ollut tarkoitettu jatkumaan. En edes tiedä, miksi kirjoitan sinulle näin. Tämä tuntuu typerältä. En ole koskaan ennen kirjoittanut mitään eroviestiä. Näytit vain niin kauniilta nukkuessasi, etten voinut vain kadota. Ja halusin sanoa vielä jotakin. Viihdyin kanssasi paremmin kuin kenenkään muun aiemmin. Oikeastaan... Niin, minä taisin rakastua sinuun. Apua. Minä rakastanu sinua. Oikeasti. Olen vain niin idiootti, etten siltikään osaa jäädä. En kykene pysymään paikallani. Muistat varmaan, kun vertasit minua koko ajan pyrähtelevään pikkulintuun? Sellainen minä olenkin. En voi sille mitään, joten anna anteeksi. Jos joskus saan sen kartanon, etsin sinut käsiini ja katselemme auringonlaskua yhdessä. (Älä usko minua. En pysty siihen.) Anteeksi. Hyvästi. Rakastan sinua."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ei ne pesää tee, tuulenpitävää<strong>

Emma veti kirpeää ilmaa sisäänsä vapisevin hengenvedoin. Hän työnsi kätensä vaistomaisesti taskuunsa. Sormet kietoutuivat ohuen, reunoistaan repeilleen paperin ympärille. Hän silitteli sitä sormenpäillään tasoittaen hengitystään.

Se kirje oli surullinen. Hänen olisi pitänyt repiä se riekaleiksi ja viskoa mereen kirouksia kirkuen. Sen sijaan hän oli laittanut sen tyynynsä allae nukkuessaan ja ottanut mukaansa joka paikkaan. Pariin kertaan hän oli unohtanut tuijottamaan kahta viimeistä sanaa. Niiden takia hän ei osannut olla vihainen, vain ja ainoastaan surullinen. Antonio oli tosiaan kuin pikkulintu, joka ei osannut rakentaa pysyvää kotia vaan vaelsi ympäriinsä etsien aina uusia vallotuksia.

**Ennen lumen tuloa ne täältä häviää**

Ja Emma oli vain yksi niiden joukossa. Silti hän toivoi olleensa edes jollakin tavalla erikoinen. Hänen teki mieli uskoa, ettei Antonio ollut kirjoittanut muille. Se saattoi jopa olla totta, Emmasta tuntui että ainoa kirjeen vilpillinen aluse oli se, jossa puhutiin kartanosta. Ja sitä Antonio oli kieltänyt uskomasta. Mutta mitä tarkoitti "en pysty siihen"? Varmaan montaakin asiaa. Emma silitteli kirjettä kasvot tyyninä ja pohti sanojen merkitystä. Yksinkertaisimmin Antonion olisi varmaan vaikea löytää hänet. Ja tuskin mies koskaan saisi sitä kartanoaan pelkillä hanttihommatuloilla. Ja ennen kaikkea... Se oli vain unelma, joka ei edes kuulunut heille.

Emman olkapäälle laskeutui yksinäinen lumihiutale, joka hetken odoteltuaan sai seuraa. Talvi oli tullut ja muuttolinnut kaukana poissa. Emma toivoi, että ne näkisivät Antonion jossakin. Että mies saisi tietää, ettei Emma vihannut häntä. Kaipasi vain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ei ne pesää tee, talven kestävää<strong>

"_Minä rakastan kesää!" Emma huokaisi maatessaan selällään talonsa katolla. Antonio istui vieressä hänen käsivarttaan silitellen._

"_Miksi erityisesti?" _

"_Tämä lämpö... Ja valo... Ja... En tiedä, saan siitä vain niin paljon energiaa. Ja kaikki on helpompaa. Ei tarvitse kenkiä, ei paksuja vaatteita, ei lämmitystä..."_

"_Muuttaisit sitten tänne", Antonio ehdotti. "Täällä ei tarvita mitään noita ikinä."_

_Emma avasi silmänsä._

"_Enpä tiedä... Olisihan se mukavaa. Mutta sitten varmaan selittäisin pitkät päivät siitä, miten ihania talvet ovat ja kaipaisin kotiin."_

"_Se onkin mielenkiintoista... Sinä pidät minun kesistäni, mutta minä en varmaan kestäisi sinun talviasi."_

"_Sinun talosi ei ainakaan. Sinne jäätyisi."_

"_Se ei olekan tarkoitettu talvipesäksi", Antonio sanoi hymyillen. Jos Emma olisi katsonut tarkasti, hän olisi havainnut, että hymy pysyi kaukana surullisista silmistä._

* * *

><p><strong>Maissa meren takana on niiden määränpää<strong>

Emma lähti juoksemaan pois puistosta, kohti kotiaan. Sitä kylmää ja pientä, elotonta taloa. Talvipesää. Se oli juurtunut tiukasti tänne ja halveksui ohutseisäisiä kesäasuntoja. Emma pystyi miltei kuvittelemaan Belgian- ja Espanjanasuntonsa keskustelemaan, väittelemään, kumpi oli parempi. Hän itse ei osannut päättää sitä. Molemmat olivat toimivia, sieviä pikku taloja, mutta hän ei kuulunut kumpaankaan. Täällä ei ollut tarpeeksi muistoja. Espanjassa niitä oli liikaa ja liian kipeitä.

Emma levitti kätensä vauhdittaen jalkojaan. Hän halusi lentää kauas pois tästä hiljaisuudesta, liittyä muuttolintujen parveen ja saada tuulta siipiensä alle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ei ne pesää tee<strong>_

_**Tuulenpitävää**_

_**Ei ne pesää tee**_

_**Talven kestävää**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vain metsätiainen jää jälkeen parven sen<strong>

Kotonaan Emma istui ikkunalaudalle katselmaan harmaata taivasta. Kaukana näkyi vielä yksi lintuparvi, monta mustaa pistettä liukumassa pilvien alitse. Emman sydämen täytti kaipuu. Hän tunsi olevansa parvestaan eksynyt, yksinäinen linnunpoikanen, pesästä pudonnut ja avuton. Kaikki oli liian lähellä, liian tarkkaa ja liian kipeää.

**Mi öisen taivaan halki matkaa siivet viuhuen**

Ilta pimeni vähitellen, katulamput syttyivät ja taivas muuttui harmaasta mustaksi. Emma heilutteli jalkojaan ikkunan ulkopuolella ja hörppäili välillä olutta – ihanaa, raikasta belgialaista olutta – suoraan pullosta. Hän oli noussut ikkunalta vain hetkeksi, hakeakseen oluen ja vetääkseen ylleen ohuen kesämekon. Hänen ihonsa oli noussut kananlihalle ja varpaat kipristelivät kylmästä roikottaen korkokenkiä vaarallisesti kaukana kadun yläpuolella. Emma puhalsi valkeaa huurua ilmaan ja kaatoi sisäänsä olutpullon lopun. Hetken mielijohteesta hän paiskasi lasipullon kadulle. Sirpaleet levisivät laajalle alueella ja räsähdys helpotti oloa. Emma huokaisi hiljaa ja liukui sisälle. Hän jäi seisomaan ikkunan ääreen tuijottaen tummaa taivasta. Jos siellä vielä lensikin lintuja, niitä ei erottanut.

**Niin myös sinäkin saat uuden kumppanin**

Emma veti lopulta ikkunan kiinni ja potkaisi kengät jaloistaan. Hän sipsutti makuuhuoneeseensa ja käpertyi peiton alle mekko yhä yllään. Ohut kangas tuntui viileänä ihoa vasten, sänky oli liian iso ja kylmä. Emma räpytteli kiukkuisena kyyneleet pois silmistään ja painoi tyynyn kasvoilleen. Murehtiminen loppuisi tähän. Hän alkaisi taas nauraa ja laskea leikkiä. Aamulla hän söisi vohveleita ihan niin kuin ennen ja unohtaisi koko kesän. Hän soittaisi jollekin vanhalle kaverilleen ja viettäisi mukavan iltapäivän. Elämä valuisi takaisin raiteilleen.

**Ja unohdat sen menneen kesän taivasmaalarin**

Vielä tulisi päivä, jona auringolaskun katselu ei itkettäisi. Vihreät silmät eivät saisi hänen sydäntään tykyttämään nopeammin. Antonion nimen kuuleminen ei saisi tylsää veistä iskeytymään hänen rintaansa.

Hän unohtaisi kivun, ja jäljelle jäisivät vain hyvät muistot, aurinko – ja kaipuu.

* * *

><p>Kommenttia saa toki antaa. Vähän haikeissa tunnelmissa täällä istuskelen.<p> 


	11. Toiset kaatuu, me ei milloinkaan PrusHun

Kappale on Juha Tapion Toiset kaatuu, me ei milloinkaan.

Tämä on tarkoitettu synttärilahjaksi _Hopealangalle_, yhdelle maailman mahtavimmista kirjoittajista ja mukavimmista ihmisistä. En kyllä nyt yhtään tiedä onko tässä mitään järkeä, mutta toivotan silti vielä oikein hyvää syntymäpäivää ja toivottavasti tykkäilet! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Toinen toistaan kantamaan<strong>

"_Gilbert..."_

"_Tule nyt, Liza! Katso nyt niitä, ne odottavat sinua!"_

_Tyttö hymyili surumielisesti ja kohotti katseensa sadan metrin päässä oleskelevaan villihevoslaumaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan jatkanut matkaa vaan pysähtyi._

"_Lizzie?"_

"_Odota vähän. Minua väsyttää..."_

"_Sinä kuulostat ihan tytöltä!" Gilbert marmatti ääni täynnä teini-ikäisen kärsimättömyyttä._

"_Minä olen tyttö, idiootti!"_

"_Yleensä sitä ei huomaa."_

_Elizaveta puuskahti kiukkuisesti._

"_No mennään sitten. Sinä putoat!" hän heläytti ja lähti kohti hevoslaumaa._

**oppinut ei meistä kumpikaan**

_Puolen tunnin päästä kumpikin istui satuloimattoman hevosen selässä. Lauma oli jo tottunut heihin, siksi ratsautuminen kävi niin nopeasti. Elizaveta heitti Gilbertille haastavan hymyn ja kannusti hevosensa laukkaan. Poika puri hammasta ja syöksähti perään._

"_Sinä hävisit!" Elizaveta ilmoitti hidastettuaan hevosensa käyntiin tutun metsälammen luona. Gilbertkin onnistui pysähtymään istumalla tiiviimmin hevosen selkään._

"_Varaslähtö..." hän mutisi. Elizaveta liukui alas hevosen selästä hämmästyttäen Gilbertin, joka oli odottanut ehdotusta uudesta kilpailusta._

"_Onko kaikki hyvin?"_

"_Älä kysele tyhmiä", tyttö tuhahti ja istui uupuneen näköisenä rantakivelle. Hevonen töytäisi hänen olkaansa turvallaan ja hän kohotti kätensä rapsuttamaan sitä. Gilbertkin jalkautui ja asettui makaamaan selälleen Elizavetan viereen. Hiljaisuus laskeutui lammen rantaan, vain hevosten pärskähdyksen katkaisivat sen hetkttäin._

_Se ei ollut viimeinen ratsastusretki._

_Ei vielä._

_Mutta maailma oli jo alkanut muuttua._

* * *

><p><strong>Joskus avaruus<strong>

Gilbert nojasi pöytään tylsistyneen näköisenä. Pikkuveljen ääni puuroutui kulkiessaan hänen korvistaan sisään ja heti ulos. Hän vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta, kohti tummenevaa iltataivasta ja metsää kaupungin takana. Maisema oli niin tuttu, että se teki kipeää. Tuo metsä...

_He makasivat heinikossa selällään, päälaet toisiaan hipoen, molemmat katse öisessä taivaassa. Gilbert kohotti hetken mielijohteesta kätensä ja haparoi ruohikkoa, kunnes löysi toisen lämpimän ja siron käden. Hän tarttui siihen ja puristi hellästi. Sanoja ei tarvittu. Koko kaunis taivas, koko metsä, koko tämä hetki, kaikki oli heidän._

**nyt ahdas hiljaisuus**

Gilbert tuijotteli ulos koko loppukokouksen. Hän havahtui vasta, kun muut jo nousivat, ja harppoi itsekin ulos salista ennen kuin Ludwig sai hänet kiinni aloittaakseen tavallisen saarnansa. Gilbert ei ymmärtänyt, miksi pikkuveljelle oli niin tärkeää, että hän kuunteli näissä kokouksissa. Eiväthän ne edes koskettaneet häntä. Viimeisen sadan vuoden ajalta vain yksi uutinen oli saanut hänet havahtumaan hetkeksi... Uutinen siitä, että Unkari oli taas itsenäinen.

Sen ei kuuluisi kiinnostaa. Se ei kuulunut hänelle. Ei enää.

Gilbert kulki käytävässä niin ajatuksissaan, ettei huomannut vastaantulijoita ennen kuin yksi heistä törmäsi häneen.

"Elnézést..." toinen sanoi nopeasti saaden Gilbertin havahtumaan. Tuo ääni. Ja kun hän kohotti katseensa, se kohtasi tutut, vihreät silmät. Tunnistaminen sai jäätävän hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan kaksikon välille.

**ja väistettyjä katseet**

Elizavet laski katseensa äkisti, kuin ei kestäisi punaisten silmien tuijotusta. Gilbertin reaktio oli sama, hän tuijotteli lattiaa. Kumpikaan ei liikkunut eikä sanonut sanaakaan.

"Entschuldigung", Gilbert mutisi lopulta ja siirtyi sivuun. Nainen pujahti helpottuneena tiehensä ja jätti Gilbertin käytävään suomatta tälle enää vilkaisuakaan.

_Aiemmin kumpikaan heistä ei olisi pyytänyt anteeksi. He olisivat haukkuneet toisensa pystyyn ja sitten nauraneet yhdessä._

Gilbert jatkoi matkaa tavallistakin kalpeampana.

* * *

><p><strong>Vieläkään en unta saa<strong>

_Hän pyöriskeli sängyssään jo kolmatta tuntia. Väsymys oli jo vallannut kehon, mutta ajatukset valvottivat._

_Itävalta-Unkari._

_Hänen Lizansa ja se idiootti._

**vuosikymmen tiensä päässä valvottaa**

_Eikä kukaan voinut edes kertoa, kuinka kauan liiton pitäisi kestää. Tai edes, oliko se vain maiden välinen liitto, vai myös henkilöitymien..._

_Liza ei ollut ikinä puhunut siitä. Ei sanonut mitään edes sen jälkeen, kun sopimus oli jo allekirjoitettu ja julkaistaisiin seuraavana päivänä._

_Gilbert käänsi katseensa yöpöydällä seisovaan, hiljaisesti tikittävään kelloon. Se voisi pyöriä tuhansia kierroksia ennen kuin hän näkisi Elizavetan seuraavan kerran. Siihen saattaisi kulua vuosia, vuosikymmeniä, ehkä jopa vuosisatoja._

_Ehkä ikuisuus._

* * *

><p><strong>On huono iltaisin ilma kaupungin<strong>

Kun Gilbert pääsi huoneeseensa, hän marssi ensimmäisenä parvekkeelle haukkaamaan happea. Ilman oli pakko olla puhdasta ja kirkasta, metsäkin oli lähellä, ei tämä niin iso kaupunki ollut... Mutta ei, ilma tuntui paksulta ja raskaalta ja haisi savulta. Gilbert tuhahti kiukkuisena ja astui pois parvekkeelta jättäen oven kuitenkin auki. Ajatukset parveilivat päässä kuin kiukkuinen kärpäsparvi. Gilbert ravisteli päätään, eihän yhden kohtaamisen pitäisi näin paljon vaikuttaa... Mutta se oli ollut ensimmäinen kerta vuosikymmeniin kun he edes puhuivat toisilleen.

Saattoiko kahta anteeksipyyntöä edes pitää keskusteluna?

Tai koskettivat... Gilbert punastui aavistuksen muistaessaan sen tutun tuoksun lehahduksen kasvoilleen heidän törmätessään. Jos hän ei olisikaan astunut heti taaksepäin, jos hän olisi kietonut kätensä naisen ympärille ja vetänyt tämän pehmeiden hiusten tuoksua syvälle keuhkoihinsa... Se olisi vaikuttanut paremmin kuin puhtainkaan ilma.

**Mä ikkunoita suljen**

Gilbert työnsi parvekkeen ovet kiinni ja veti verhot niiden eteen. Auringon viimeiset säteet metsän yllä olivat liikaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiutaleita märkään asfalttiin<strong>

"_...mutta silloinhan hänen olisi... Gilbert! Katso! Sataa lunta!" Elizaveta hihkaisi kesken tiukan sananvaihdon. Gilbert naurahti ja kohotti katseensa taivaalle. Ensimmäiset lumihiutaleet leijailivat sen harmaudesta ja sulivat mustan asfaltin pinnalle._

"_Kumpa se pysyisi maassa..." Elizaveta sanoi toiveikkaana. Gilbert vilkaisi naista ihaillen tämän aitoa ilmettä. Jokin siinä sai hänet työntämään paljaan, valkoisen kätensä toisen sormikkaan peittämään käteen. Elizaveta vilkaisi käsiä ja hämmennys nousi hänen kasvoilleen._

"_Gilbert..?"_

_Preussilainen hymyili vinosti._

"_Ei paistinpannua, ole kiltti."_

_Elizaveta naurahti._

"_Hyvä on, ei tällä kertaa..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me loppuun asti siihen uskottiin<strong>

"_Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"_

"_Ich liebe dich. Enpä sitten muuta."_

_Keveä puna kohosi Elizavetan poskille. Gilbert tuijotti maata kädet taskuissa._

"_Gilbert..."_

_Mies puhalsi ilmaa ulos. "Niin?"_

_Elizaveta hymyili leveästi, joskin hieman ujosti._

"_Szeretlek téged. Jos olit tosissasi..."_

_Gilbertin kasvoille levisi virne ja hän kaappasi toisen syleilyynsä._

"_Mahtavat ihmiset ovat aina tosissaan!" hän tokaisi ennen kuin painoi huulensa toisen huulille. Sillä hetkellä maailma näytti ruusunpunaiselta ja lämpimältä. Tulevien sotien aavistukset olivat kaukana ja kaikki oli oikein._

* * *

><p><strong>Toiset kaatuu, me ei milloinkaan<strong>

"_Minua... Äh, minua huolestuttaa. Kun ne kaksi vaihtavat koko ajan..."_

"_Älä huoli. He vain eivät ole vielä löytäneet sitä oikeaa."_

"_Sinäkö sitten olet?"_

_Naurahdus. _

"_Miltä vaikuttaa?"_

"_Ei sinusta koskaan tiedä..."_

_Hymy._

"_Ehkä minun pitää sitten näyttää se paremmin..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sä olit ainut, olet aina vaan<strong>

Gilbert muisti nyt kaiken. Tai eihän hän ollut koskaan edes unohtanut, muistot vain tuntuivat nyt nousevan pintaan. Hän muisti tarkasti, mitä oli ajatellut silloin joskus, vähän ennen sopimusta...

"_Minä rakastan sinua. Aina. En anna sen idiootin tunkea väliimme..."_

Hän oli valehdellut usein, sepustellut juttuja päästäkseen pälkähästä. Eikä hän katunut mitään muuta kuin tuota yhtä rikottua lupausta.

Vaikkakin... Ei hän ollut rikkonut kuin osan siitä.

* * *

><p><strong>Puolikuista yötä, maataan vieretyksin<strong>

"_Gil...?"_

_Gilbert ynähti jotakin ilmoittaakseen, että oli kuullut. Hän tuijotti taivasta syyttävästi vilkaisematta toista, puolen metrin päässä itsestään makaavaa hahmoa._

"_En pääse tänne enää. Tämä on viimeinen kerta. Minä..."_

"_Kuulin siitä. Älä sano sitä täällä."_

"_Mutta..."_

"_Kiltti."_

"_Hyvä on... Minä vain..."_

"_Älä sano mitään."_

"_Gilbert..."_

**ja kumpikin on yksin**

_Gilbert käänsi selkänsä toiselle vastaamatta enää ja sulki silmänsä. _

_Aamulla Elizavetan silmät punoittivat kertoen paljon. Gilbertin kasvoilla ei näkynyt mitään._

_Mutta hänen kasvojensa vieressä olevissa heinissä kimalteli huomattavasti enemmän kastepisaroita kuin muissa._

* * *

><p><strong>Katson selkääs nukkuvaa<strong>

Kokousta seuraavana päivänä valtiot päättivät leiriytyä yhdeksi yöksi läheiselle niitylle Gilbertin onneksi ei yhdellekään niistä niityistä... Se olisi ollut liikaa. Rajoilla oli jo se, että hän ja Elizaveta olivat osuneet nukkumaan vierekkäin siinä pitkässä rivissä, jonka kaikki muodostivat.

Jutut olivat jo hiljenneet ja kaikki olivat ryömineet peittojensa alle. Jostain kuului vielä hiljaista kuiskailua ja tukahdutettua naurua. Gilbert oli maannut aluksi selällään, mutta Elizavetan nukahdettua hän oli kääntynyt katsomaan nukkuvan naisen selkää. Tämä oli vetänyt hiuksensa olan yli vartalon etupuolelle, vain muutama kostea suortuva takertui niskaan.

**Sun ihollasi tuttu kaunis maa**

Gilbertin teki mielin ojentaa kätensä ja pyyhkäistä ne pois. Tai ihan vain koskettaa toisen selkää. Elizavetan yllä oleva toppi jätti yläselän paljaaksi, joten Gilbert näki selvästi selkärangan hienoiset kohoumat, pienen arven oikean olkapään alla, kosteuden ihon pinnalla. Hän muisti, miltä tuo iho tuoksui, miltä se tuntui hänen sormiensa alla. Kuinka sileä ja pehmeä se oli. Ja siitä huolimatta niin vahva. Tuo selkä jaksoi kantaa tuhansia muistoja, katkeruutta, vihaa ja surua. Se ei vapissut taakkansa alla vaan pysyi suorana ja luotettavana.

**Me emme uudestaan**

Gilbert säpsähti tajutessaan, että oli oikeasti ojentanut kättään. Luojan kiitos hän havaitsi liikkeen ennen kuin se saavutti kohteensa. Hän huokaisi syvään. Kuinka monia muistoja pelkän pienen ihonkaistaleen näkeminen saattoi aiheuttaa niin suuria tunnekuohuja, ettei edes hallinnut kehoaan enää...

Hänen pitäisi lopettaa tämä. Lakata muistelemasta. Yrittää niin kauan, ettei näky hänen edessään saisi aikaan mitään erikoisempia tunteita, eikä se maaliskuun päivä aiheuttaisi kitkeriä irvistyksiä.

* * *

><p><strong>saa kesää palaamaan<strong>

_30. maaliskuuta 1867._

_Se päivämäärä oli lukenut sopimuksessa, jonka Gilbert oli saanut luettavakseen vasta eilen. Tänään tapahtuisi se liitto, jota hän oli pelännyt, liitto, jonka toista osapuolta hän vihasi enemmän kuin ketään ja toista – niin, Elizaveta. _Hänen_ Lizansa._

_Sadepisarat putoilivat vielä lumen peittämään maahan. Ympärillä puheltiin, naurettiin, kohotettiin maljoja. Gilbert kuuli jo sen heleän äänen, joka kiitti autonomiaan liittyvistä onnentoivotuksista. Ääni omistajineen lähestyi, mutta Gilbert piti katseensa tiukasti likaisessa lumessa, aina siihen asti, että ääni kuului suoraan hänen edestään. Silloin hänen oli pakko katsoa niihin vihreisiin silmiin._

"_Etkö sinä aio onnitella minua?" Elizaveta kysyi leikkisästi. Gilbert vain murahti._

"_Älä viitsi mököttää, sanoisit nyt edes jotain..." nainen jatkoi puhuen nopeasti ja aavistuksen hermostuneesti. "Kai minä ansaitsen onnittelut autonomiasta? Ja eikö yleensä avioliittoon astunutta naistakin onnitella?" hän härnäsi. Gilbertin punaisten silmien mulkaisu hiljensi puhetulvan._

"_Autonomiasta voisin onnitella", mies sanoi ääni tyhjänä, "mutta... Avioliitosta?" hän sihisi katse täynnä kiukkua. Elizaveta säpsähti._

"_Gilbert, sinä tiedät, etten – "_

"_Ole hiljaa, Eliza."_

"_Gil, yritä ajatella positiivisesti. Sinä olet vapaa kaikesta, saat tehdä juuri niin kuin haluat, saat takaisin ne kesät joiden perään haikailit – "_

_Gilbert tarttui tiukasti Elizavetan koholla olevaan käteen ja heitti naiseen sellaisen katseen, että tämä hiljeni saman tien._

"_Gilbert..." hän kuiskasi sitten lähes anovasti, haavoittunut katse normaalisti niin vahvoissa silmissään._

"_Minun kesäni eivät palaa. Eivät enää koskaan. Hyvästi, _Unkarin kuningaskunta_", Gilbert sanoi purevasti, irrotti otteensa ja kääntyi pois._

* * *

><p><strong>ja herätys on kohta<strong>

Gilbert huokaisi ja kääntyi selälleen. Muistojen tulva ei suostunut pysähtymään.

Tästä tulisi taas yksi niistä unettomista öistä, joina hän ei voinut kuin odottaa aamua.

Pimeys syveni kohti aamuyötä, kunnes viimein ensimmäiset säteet nousivat metsän ylle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirpaleita märkään asfalttiin<strong>

_Hän kohotti tyhjän lasipullon korkealle päänsä päälle ja heitti sen sitten vomalla maahan. Sulaneen lumen tummentama asfaltti sai lasin tietysti pirstoutumaan ja sirpaleet leviämään laajalle alueella. Se ei riittänyt Gilbertille. Hänen oli pakko vielä hypätä suurimpien sirpaleiden päälle, jauhaa ne kenkiensä alla vain pieniksi sirpaleiksi._

_Se helpotti sentään vähän._

_Varsinkin kun kuvitteli jokaisen sirpaleen tilalle yhden tietyn henkilön kasvot._

"_Se... Helvetin... Aristokraatti..." Gilbert puhisi polkiessaan sirpaleita. "Muka... Niin... Ylhäinen... Herra Täydellinen..." _

_Hän lopetti polkemisen vihdoin ja suuntasi katseensa taivaalle._

"_Mikä pianon pimputtamisessa on muka niin mahtavaa?" hän ulvaisi._

_Ainoa vastaus oli kasvoille ryöpsähtävä pisaroiden paljous. Sade ei kestänyt kauaa, mutta Gilbertin sydämessä sade oli jatkunut keskeytyksettä siitä asti._

* * *

><p><strong>Me loppuun asti siihen uskottiin<strong>

Aurinko alkoi hitaasti nousta maalaten oranssista vaaleanpunaiseen vaihtelevia värejään kalpealle taivaalle. Gilbert kohosi yksinäisenä istumaan katsellen hitaasti voimistuvaa hohdetta. Hän muisti tarkasti, kuinka nuo samat värit olivat joskus heijastuneen suurista, vihreistä silmistä, jotka hymyilivät hänelle. Tai ei, värit eivät olleet samoja. Silloiset olivat olleet vahvempia, kirkkaampia, selkeämpiä. Silloin se kaiken sumentava harmaa kalvo ei ollut vielä noussut himmentämään jopa luontoäidin luomuksia. Silloin Gilbert oli vielä uskonut moniin, kuluneisiin sananparsiin. Yhtenä niistä rakkauteen.

**Toiset kaatuu me ei milloinkaaan**

Niin, silloin joskus hän oli tosiaan uskonut siihen. Omalla katkeralla ja ivallisella tavallaan, mutta kuitenkin uskonut. Vaikka joka päivä jossakin pirstoutui elinikäiseksi luvattu suhde, vaikka jopa läheisimmät ystävät kokivat pahoja takaiskuja... Silti hän oli ollut lapsellinen ja typerä ja luullut, että jokaisella oli jossakin Se Oikea, joku, jonka kanssa haluaisi viettää koko elämänsä maailmankaikkeuden loppuun asti. Typerin Gilbertin silloisista uskomuksista oli ollut, että joku voisi rakastaa häntäkin. Se ei ainakaan ollut totta. Ja oikeastaan se oli ihan reilua, eihän hänkään osannut rakastaa ketään.

**Sä olit ainut, olet aina vaan**

Paitsi sitä yhtä tiettyä ihmistä, jonka kanssa hän ei ollut puhunut vuosikausiin. Gilbert joutui tosissaan keskittymään, ettei vilkaisisi yhä nukkuvaa Elizavetaa. Vaikka eihän sitä edes tarvittu; hän näki naisen sielunsa silmin joka päivä, joka tunti, joka sekunti. Normaalille, lyhytikäiselle ihmisellekin rakkauden unohtaminen oli vaikeaa, ja vielä vaikeampaa se oli monituhatvuotiselle valtiolle. Muistaminen sattui, unohdetuiksi luullut kuvat viilsivät kuin veitsi. Gilbert oli luullut unohtaneensa kaiken... Mutta se oli vain valhetta.

**Menneet vuodet tulvii huoneisiin**

Nousevan auringon loisteessa muistojen aalto pyyhkäisi Gilbertin yli. Jokainen mennyt hetki piirtyi tarkkana mieleen, avasi viiltämänsä haavat uudestaan. Gilbert puristi silmänsä kiinni ja iski kädet korvilleen, mutta kuvat ja äänet kaikuivat hänen päänsä sisällä. Niitä ei saanut pois, ei vaikka huutaisi kuinka kovaa tahansa. Hän ei voisi koskaan paeta, ei hypätä kuolemaan kuten heikko ihminen. Valtion tuska oli ikuista, se oli hinta kaikesta saadusta. Mitään ei voinut unohtaa.

_**Me loppuun asti siihen uskottiin**_

_**Toiset kaatuu me ei milloinkaaan**_

_**Sä olit ainut, olet aina vaan**_

_**puolikuista yötä, maataan vieretyksin**_

_**ja kumpikin on yksin**_

Gilbert pakottautui avaamaan silmänsä ja katsoi suoraan taivaanrantaan. Auringonvalossa oli enää häivähdys nousun pehmeää oranssia, se hohti jo kesäisen kirkkaankeltaisena. Kun hän vilkaisi ympärilleen, hän havaitsi, että myös muut olivat jo alkaneet nousta. Pikkuveljen taivaansinisten silmien katsetta kaukana rivistön toisessa päässä Gilbert vältteli ja kääntyi toiseen suuntaan. Yllättäen sieltä katsoivat ne tuttuakin tutummat, kirkkaanvihreät silmät. Gilbert säpsähti ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Elizaveta räpäytti silmiään ja kääntyi hänkin katselemaan aurinkoa. Gilbert tuijotti tiiviisti samaan suuntaan huomaamatta vahtia liikkeitään. Hänen kätensä likui patjan reunaa kohti, ja aivan yllättäen tapasi toiset, sirot ja hentoiset sormet, jotka puristuivat hänen omiensa ympärille.

**Puolikuista yötä maataan vieretyksin**

**ja kumpikin on yksin**

Gilbert ei liikahtanutkaan, rutisti vain Elizavetan kättä yrittäen välittää kaiken mahdollisen tuohon pieneen eleeseen.

Se ei vielä riittänyt pyyhkimään pois vuosien hiljaisuutta, ei hävittämään yksinäisyyttä.

Ensimmäinen askel ei koskaan riitä.

Mutta ilman sitä myöskään viimeistä askelta ei koskaan tule.


	12. Salaisuuksia, DenNor

Biisinä Johanna Kurkelan _Salaisuuksia_ :) Ja parina siis Den/fem!Nor, ihan sanoitusten takia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muistatko sen lapsuuden kesän, kun aamut tuoksuivat hunajalle<strong>

_Kesäyön valkea väri alkoi hitaasti hiipua päivän sinisen tieltä kaukana taivaalla. Ilmassa leijui makea, pehmeä ja silti samaan aikaan kirpeä tuoksu, jota yksikään luontoon kuulumaton haju ei häirinnyt. Illan sateen jäljiltä tummunut maantie oli jo alkanut kuivua, mutta oli yhä hieman normaalia tummempi. Tienpientareen kukat kohosivat hitaasti kohti ujoa aurinkoa ja avasivat terälehtensä nukutun yön jälkeen. Lintujen luritus alkoi äkkiä, kuin joku olisi painanut nauhurin play-nappulaa. Jossakin huusi kurki, metsän siimeksessä lauleli aamuvirkku punarinta. _

**Kun jalat kastuivat ruohikossa eikä mikään ollut hetkeä tärkeämpää**

_Tienpientareen ruoho oli yhä kasteesa märkää ja kastoi myös sitä tallaavat, paljaat jalat, jotka kuuluivat hiljaa viheltelevälle pojalle. Pojan auringon vaalentamat hiukset pörröttivät minne sattui ja silmissä näkyi seikkailunhalu. Hänen olallaan roikkui punainen, puolityhjä reppu. Tienristeykseen päästyään poika istahti alas ja jäi kuuntelemaan heräilevän metsän ääniä. Hän oli monta tuntia etuajassa, mutta nautti odottelusta luonnon helmassa._

_Kun aurinko oli jo kohonnut korkealle ja paahtanut tien kuivaksi, poika ponnahti pystyyn katsoen odottavasti tielle päin. Odotus palkittiin, kun pienen mäen takaa ilmestyi kukkamekkoon pukeutunut pikkutyttö kori käsivarrellaan._

**Minä muistan myös sateenkaaren, pellon yllä luona kivipaaden**

"_Hei, Linda!" poika huikkasi heiluttaen kättään laajassa kaaressa. _

"_Hei, Mathias", tyttö sanoi vastahakoisesti päästyään pojan luokse._

"_Mennäänkö heti sinne niitylle?" Mathias ehdotti välittämättä Lindan äänensävystä._

"_Vaikka", Linda mutisi kohauttaen olkiaan. He lähtivät kävelemään rinnatusten pitkin tienreunaa, ohi koivikoiden, mäntykankaiden ja peltojen. _

"_Hei! Katso tuonne!" Mathias hihkaisi äkkiä osoittaen korkealla taivaalle kultaisen pellon yllä. Linda vilkaisi pojan käden suuntaan ja hänen huulillaan käväisi pieni hymy. Taivaalla hohteli kaunis, lähes kokonainen sateenkaari kirkkaissa väreissä._

"_Täällä on varmaan satanut äsken", Linda huomautti. "Ei se muuten olisi noin selkeä..." _

_Mathias hymyili katsellen sateenkaarta pää kallellaan._

"_Mitä luulet, löytyisikö tuolta kultaa?" hän kysyi toiveikkaana._

"_En usko. Tai ehkä, jos ajattelee että vilja on kultaa", Linda sanoi järkevästi ja kääntyi jatkamaan matkaa. Mathias juoksi persään ihailtuaan kirkkaita värejä vielä hetken._

**Soutuveneen uponneena kaislikossa ja niityn joka usvaan häviää**

_Matkan seuraava etappi oli järvi, jonka rannassa korkeat kaislat huojuivat._

"_Ja miten tuosta pitäisi päästä yli?" Linda kysyi piikikkäästi. "Uimalla?"_

"_Ei sentään! Täällä pitäisi... Tuolla!" Mathias hihkaisi osoittaen kaislikkoon. Hän hyppäsi matalaan rantaveteen ja kiskoi pikkuisen puuveneen pois kaislikon suojasta. "Hyppää kyytiin!" hän kehotti. Linda puraisi epäilevänä huultaan mutta totteli kuin tottelikin. Mathias tönäisi veneeseen vauhtia ja hyppäsi viime hetkellä mukaan. Hän poimi airot veneen pohjalta ja alkoi soutaa kaikella tarmollaan. Linda istui veneen keulassa jalat koukussa rintaa vasten, katsellen koko ajan lähestyvää vastarantaa, joka vielä peittyi hentoon usvaan._

"_Ota tuon naru ja hyppää rantaan", Mathias komensi heidän päästyään perille. Linda hypähti pehmeään hiekkaan ja solmi veneen kiinnitysköyden tiukasti rantakoivun ympärille. Mathias asetti airot huolellisesti veneen pohjaan ja suuntasi sitten varmoi askelin poispöin rannasta. Pienen matkan päästä löytyi vanha nuotipaikka halkopinoineen. Mathias laittoi puut valmiiksi, muttei sytyttänyt tulta vielä vaan kirmasi niitylle. Aurinko oli haihduttanut sumun ja sai ruohon hohtelemaan kirkkaanvihreänä. Mathias kehotti Lindan mukaansa niityn laitaan ja kyykistyi viittoillen pieneen notkelmaan, joka oli täynnä kypsiä metsämansikoita. Lindan silmiin nousi iloinen hohde ja kyykistyi korinsa kanssa. Mathias oli kaivanut repustaan itselleen samanlaisen korin, ja ne molemmat täyttyivät piripintaan. Mathias jatkoi poimimista nokisiin käsiinsä Lindan pujotellessa punaisia marjoja heinänkorteen._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinä olit se poika jolla oli nokiset kädet täynnä mansikoita<strong>

Linda istui pienen kyläkaupan edessä vanhalla puupenkillä. Hänellä oli yllään vaalensininen, polviin asti yltävä kesämekko, jonka rusetille solmitut olkaimet kutittivat niskaa muutaman nutturasta karanneen suortuvan kanssa. Hänen ilmeensä oli nopealla vilkaisulla ainoastaan paheksuva, pidempään tutkailtuna myös pettynyt, ja silmät olivat kiinnittyneet ruohikolla lojuvaan poikaporukkaan, jonka ympärillä lojui useampia epäilyttävästi kolisevia muovipusseja. Pojat nauraa räkättivät jokaiselle pikkuasialle, huutelivat ohikulkijoille ja välillä tappelivat pari sekuntia. Yksi äänekkäimmistä oli – kukapa muu kuin Mathias. Linda puraisi alahuultaan estääkseen huokaisun.

Oliko tuossa muka se suloinen pikkupoika, joka vei hänet salaiselle niitylleen ja tarjosi mansikoita suoraan paljaista käsistään, välittämättä niitä mustaavasta noesta? Mitä sille kaikelle oli tapahtunut?

**eväskorissa kissanpentuja matkalla kanssasi omenavarkaisiin**

"Hei! Minun tekee mieli kunnon omenia!" Mathias hihkaisi yllättävän selkeästi ja onnistui jopa nousemaan pystyyn. "Käydään tyhjentämässä jonkun puut!"

Ehdotus sai melkoisesti kannatusta ja muutkin alkoivat kömpiä ylös. Mathiaken silmät osuivat koriin, jossa kolme kissapentua nukkui tietämättöminä maailman menosta. Hän mietti hetken ennen kuin huitaisi kädellään ja jatkoi kohti polkupyöräänsä. Muut yrittivät jo saada pyöriään pysymään suorassa – omista jaloistaan puhumattakaan.

"Mathias", Linda sanoi äkkiä hyytävällä äänellä nousten samalla ylös.

"Mitä?" Mathias mutisi epäselvästi kääntyen hitaasti Lindaan päin. Tyttö oli muutamalla askeleella hänen vieressään.

"Etkö sinä välitä yhtään mistään?" Linda sihisi kiukkuisena.

"Niin kuin mistä?"

"Esimerkiksi noista kissoista. Sinä rahtasit ne tänne."  
>"Sinä voi ottaa ne jos niin kovasti tykkäät."<p>

"Mathias –"

"Haluatko sinä nolata minut?"  
>"Noiden edessäkö?" Linda kysyi viitaten Mathiaksen kaveriporukkaan päin. "Kyllä haluan!"<p>

"Jättäisit minut rauhaan", Mathias ärähti ja harppoi horjahdellen polkupyörälleen. Hän hyppäsi satulaan ja pyyhälsi tiehensä taakseen vilkaisematta.

**Minä olin se tyttö jolla oli kukkaleninki ja aarrekartta**

Linda jäi tuijottamaan Mathiaksen perään kädet nyrkissä ja huulet tiukasti yhteen puristettuina. Tuo _idiootti_ ei voinut olla se sama, turvallinen ystävä. Ei vain voinut. Muutos oli liian suuri käsitettäväksi. Sitä miettiessään Linda tajusi muuttuneensa itsekin; sitä kukkamekkoista pikkutyttöä ei ollut enää, vanha aarrekartta oli heitetty roskiin, kesäretket jäänet jo aikoja sitten. Mutta hän oli ollut se joskus kauan sitten... Ja sydämessään toivoi olevansa edelleen. Mitä heille oli oikein tapahtunut kuudessa, lyhyessä vuodessa? Hän oli kysynyt sitä Mathiakselta paria kuukautta aikaisemmin. Pojan vastaus oli ollut selkeä ja katkera.

"Vanheneminen. Lapsuuden loppu. Se tapahtui."

Lindan mielestä he molemmat olivat vieläkin lapsia. Varsinkin Mathiaksen käytös oli vain ja ainoastaan lapsellista. Kiukunpuuskassa Linda kiskaisi korkokengän jalastaan ja paiskasi sen tielle.

"Idiootti!" hän kirkaisi posket suuttumuksesta punaisina palaen. Kiukkua kesti vain hetken, ja pian hän lysähti tienpientareelle kietoen kädet jalkojensa ympärille ja painaen leuan polviinsa.

* * *

><p><strong>huppari ja kourallinen simpukoita ja salaisuuksia päästä varpaisiin<strong>

_Vesi tuntui viileältä paljaissa jaloissa. Linda oli kiskonut hameenhelmansa polvien tasalle päästäkseen kahlaamaan hitaasti virtaavassa purossa tutun niityn laidalla. Oli kesäloman ensimmäinen päivä, takana raskas, ensimmäinen lukiovuosi, mutta auringon paistaessa kaikki tuntui pyyhkityvän mielestä. Linda käveli jalat märkinä rantaan ja alkoi keräillä valkeita simpukankuoria odotellen soutuvenettä näkyväksi järvenselällä. Kerrankin hän oli tullut niitylle ensimmäisenä... Mutta toivottavasti Mathiaskin saapuisi pian. Linda asetteli simpukankuoria hiekkalinnan koristeeki, kun takaa ilmestyvät kädet peittivät hänen silmänsä._

"_Arvaa kuka!" tuttu ääni hihkaisi. Linda tuhahti ja nousi seisomaan kääntyen samalla Mathiakseen päin. Jostakin syystä hänen poskilleen nousi kevyt puna ja sydän alkoi lepattaa nopeammin kuin ennen. Hän oli useinkin seissyt näin lähellä Mathiasta, mutta tämä tuntui erilaiselta... Ja ilmeisesti Mathiaskin tunsi samoin, sillä hän kumartui kujeileva pilke silmissään ja painoi Lindan huulille kevyen, lyhyen suukon. Linda kompuroi yllättyneenä pari askelta taaksepäin._

"_Mathias..."  
>"Älä sano mitään", poika varoitti. "Olen halunnut tehdä noin ties kuinka pitkään."<em>

_Linda mutristi huuliaan. "Mikset sitten ole tehnyt?" hän nurisi. Mathias purskahti nauruun._

"_Koska sinusta ei saa selvää, pikku salaisuustyttö."_

**Ne jäljelle jää**

_Koko päivä sujui suorastaan loistavasti. Tuntui, kuin he olisivat saaneet takaisin kaikki entiset kesänsä uusilla, vielä paremmilla mausteilla._

**kun kaikki häviää**

_He keräsivät mansikoita, istuivat nuotion ääressä, juoksentelivat niityllä, kahlailivat purossa, tekivät kaikkea mitä aiemminkin. Päivän erikoinen alku ehti miltei unohtua._

**Ne jäljelle jää**

_Kunnes vihdoin, auringon jo laskiessa, heidän kätensä hipaisivat toisiaan ja sormet kietoutuivat yhteen. Mathiaksen kasvot olivat harvinaisen vakavat hänen vetäessään Lindan lähelleen._

"_Pikku salaisuustyttö..." hän kuiskasi hiljaa kohottaen kätensä Lindan leualle. "Haluatko kuulla yhden salaisuuden lisää?"_

_Linda ei kyennyt kuin nyökkäämään sydän pamppaillen._

"_Jeg elsker deg."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaipaatko koskaan takaisin piilopaikkaan, sinne vilja-aittaan<strong>

Paria kuukautta myöhemmin Linda oikaisi kotia kohti kulkiessaan metsän poikki, ja aivan huomaamatta jalat kuljettivat hänet vanhaan tapaamispaikkaan tienristeyksessä. Hän jäi seisomaan pitkäksi aikaa paikoilleen kiivaasti pohtien.

Viimeisten kahden kuukauden aikana hän ei ollut kyennyt ajattelemaan melkein mitään muuta kuin vanhoja kesäretkiä. Ehkä olisi järkevää käydä hyvästelemässä se paikka... Kunnon lopetus voisi saada sydäntä kaivertavan ikävän loppumaan vihdoinkin. Ensialkuun Linda käveli rauhallisesti, jopa hidastellen, mutta alkoi vähitellen kiihdyttää vauhtiaan juoksuksi saakka. Tutut maisemat vilahtelivat ohi tuoden mukanaan lukuisia muistoja. Tuolla he olivat nähneet sen sateenkaaren, tuohon hylättyyn aittaan he olivat kerran paenneet ukkosmyrskyä, tuolta oli löytynyt ennätyssuuria mustikoita...

Tuossa kaislikossa oli ollut se vanha vene. Mutta eipä ollut enää, tietenkään. Hetken mietittyään Linda jatkoi rantaa pitkien muistellen, että pienen matkan päähän oli rakennettu silta. Kävelymatkaa kertyi reilu kilometri, mutta lopulta silta löytyi ja hän pääsi järven toiselle puolelle. Edessä toinen kilometri rantapusikossa. Linda joutui suorastaan repimään aluskasvillisuuden tieltään, mutta pääsi lopulta tunkeutumaan vanhalle hiekkarannalle asti. Kiertoreitillä oli kestänyt yllättävän kauan, aurinko oli jo miltei painunut mailleen. Mutta väliäkö sillä, kesäyö oli yhtä lämmin ja valoisa kuin aina ennenkin. Linda veti kengät jaloistaan ja upotti jalkansa auringon lämpöä varastoineeseen hiekkaan. Hän istui rannassa pitkään ennen kuin suuntasi kohti niittyä.

**Sydänyönä alle tähtitaivaan, niittyvillalla sijattuun vuoteeseen**

Hyvästit? Ja pah. Linda oli vähällä purskahtaa itkuun kaikkien muistojen vieriessä ylle. Eikä hän itkenyt koskaan. Nytkin hän pidätteli kyyneleitä silkasta tottumuksesta. Itkun sijasta hän alkoi kiertää niittyä tutkien jokaisen pienen mutkan. Tuolla olivat mansikat, kypsinä jälleen, vailla poimujoita, tuolla se nurkkaus jossa he olivat joskus nukkuneet... Lindan poskille kohosi helakka puna hänen muistellessaan sitä yhtä iltaa. Hän kokosi syliinsä ison kimpun pehmeitä, untuvaisia niittyvilloja ja levitti ne tuttuun paikkaan. Hetken mielijohteesta hän asettui makuulleen niiden päälle ja nukahti hetkessä.

* * *

><p><strong>Sieltä etsin sua uudestaan<strong>

Linda oli kuluttanut kaksi kuukautta muistellessa. Samana aikana Mathias oli alkanut ajatella pitkästä aikaa ja todennut, että hänen elämänsä ei ollut menossa kovinkaan hyvään suuntaan.

Sen seurauksena hän istui nyt soutuveneessä, jonka oli löytänyt lahdenpohjukasta, vanhasta piilosta, ja kiskoi airoilla kohti vanhaa rantaa. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli tulossa, se vain oli tuntunut järkevältä. Aivan kuin jokin lanka hänen ja tämän paikan välillä olisi yhtäkkiä kiristynyt ja vetäisi häntä mukanaan...

**matkalla muistojen valtakuntaan, missä maailma on ajankultaa**

Jokainen aironveto tuntui pyyhkivän pois yhden väärän valinnan ja koko joukon tyhjiä, merkityksettömiä päiviä. Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi välitön, poikamainen hymy hänen vaellellessaan muistojen maailmassa, kaukana kaikesta pahasta. Hän pysäytti veneen keskelle järveä vain kuunnellakseen alkuyön syvää hiljaisuutta. Hän oli saanut takaisin tutun maailmansa, josta puuttui nyt vain yksi asia.

Joku jonka kanssa jakaa se.

**Sinne merenrantaan mä rakennan linnakkeen**

Rantaan päästyään hän sitoi veneen kiinni samaan puuhun kuin aiemminkin yrittäen vältellä ajatusta siitä, että se oli ollut yleensä Lindan työ. Hän jätti kenkänsä veneen pohjalle ja juoksi pariin kertaan rannan päästä päähän. Hän lysähti istumaan kevyesti huohottaen ja alkoi rakennella hiekkalinnaa, joka kasvoi pienestä kummusta suoranaiseksi taideteokseksi koristeinaan kävyt, lehdet ja simpukankuoret. Mathias unohti tarkkailla ajatuksiaan ja ne pääsivät vaeltamaan kiellettyyn suuntaan.

"_Isona minä rakennan meille hienon linnan, ihan oman, ja sitten me asumme siellä onnellisina elämämme loppuun asti!"_

Säpsähtäen Mathias muisti vanhat lupauksensa ja toiveensa, jotka oli haudannut syvälle unohduksen suohon jo kauan aikaa sitten. Hän nousi konemaisesti ylös jättäen hiekkalinnan koristelut kesken ja suuntasi niitylle kädet taskuissa.

**Mihin salaisuudet kuuluvat nyt?**

Harppoessaan niitynlaitaa pitkin Mathias huomasi äkkiä nukkuvan Lindan. Hän pysähtyi kuin seinään törmänneenä jääden tuijottamaan näkyä – kauneinta, mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Linda näytti nukkuessaan siltä kukkamekkoiselta pikkutytöltä, joka pujotti mansikoita heinänkorteen ja kahlaili purossa hameenhelma märkänä.

Pikku salaisuustyttö.

Miten hän oli voinut jättää tämän kaiken? Mathias pudisteli päätään kykenemättä uskomaan totuutta. Mihin kaikki oli hävinnyt? Heidän yhteiset retkensä, päivänsä, salaisuutensa... Missä ne olivat?

Yksi tärkeimmistä salaisuuksista oli vahvasti läsnä juuri nyt. Hyvin hiljaa Mathias polvistui Lindan viereen varoen herättämästä tätä. Hän nojasi leuan polviinsa ja katseli tytön rauhallisia kasvoja.

**Minkä aarteen olet sittemmin löytänyt?**

He eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan kahteen kuukauteen, ja vain muutaman ärähdyksen niitä edeltävänä vuonna. Mathiasta hävetti myöntää se, mutta hän ei oikeastaan tuntenut Lindaa enää, ei tiennyt tämän asioista yhtään mitään. Vanhojen salaisuuksien tilalle oli tullut uusia, tuntemattomia tietoja.

"Salaisuustyttö..." Mathias mutisi vahingossa ääneen. Lindan silmäluomet värähtivät ja Mathias säpsähti. Hänen teki mieli syöksähtää tiehensä, muttei kuitenkaan kehdannut. Linda avasi silmänsä ja ponnaht äkkiä ylös havaittuaan Mathiaksen.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän ärähti kiukkuisena.

"Minä..." Mathias mutisi aivot raksuttaen. "Tulin... Pyytämään anteeksi. Olen ollut idiootti ja olen siitä pahoillani."

Linda räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Miten sinä nyt...?"  
>"Äh, kunhan aloin ajatella sen, öh, viimeisimmän pikku väittelymme jälkeen."<p>

"Sinä? Ajatella?" Linda sanoi pilkallisesti.

"Jep. Myönnän, että se kuulostaa oudolta. Mutta olen oikeasti tosi pahoillani. Voisitko sinä mitenkään antaa anteeksi – ja unohtaa?"

**Vieläkö oot se, jos kipinä saa sijan syttyä ja tulena palaa?**

Linda pyyhkäisi hiuksensa korvan taakse melko hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei oikein meinannut ymmärtää Mathiaksen äkillistä mielenmuutosta.

"Muistatko sinä sen lukion ekan luokan jälkeisen kesäloman?" Mathias kysyi tuijottaen Lindaa tiiviisti. Linda nyökkäsi punastuen kevyesti.

"Minä... Minä olen ajatellut sitäkin aika paljon. Ja tajusin... Tai siis, äh, se mitä minä sanoin..."

"Niin?"  
>"Oikeasti se on ollut totta koko ajan."<p>

"Ei ole oikein siltä vaikuttanut."

"Tiedän. Olen ollut ihan älyttömän typerä. Olisi minulle ihan oikein, jos käskisit minun painua suoraa päätä helvettiin."

Linda kallisti päätään miettiväinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kuule, salaisuustyttö, voisit joskus kertoa mitä mietit", Mathias kuiskasi hiljaa.

"Salaisuuksia", Linda vastasi, hänkin kuiskaten. "Salaisuuksia jotka eivät vanhene."

"Tarkoitatko...?"

"Haluatko kuulla uuden salaisuuden?"

Mathias nielaisi. "Oletan, että se määrittää minun kohtaloni."

"Kyllä vain."

"No... Kaipa minä haluan."

"Et sitten kerro kenellekään."

"Lupaan ja vannon!"

Linda siristi silmiään päättäen sitten ilmeisesti luottaa Mathiakseen, sillä hän kumartui eteenpäin vieden huulensa aivan Mathiaken korvan viereen.

"Saat anteeksi", hän kuiskasi. "Jos minäkin saan."

Mathias käänsi päätään niin, että heidän kasvonsa olivat aivan vastakkain.

"Tietysti", hän kuiskasi. "Pikku salaisuustyttö."

_**Sinä olit se poika jolla oli nokiset kädet täynnä mansikoita**_

_**eväskorissa kissanpentuja matkalla kanssasi omenavarkaisiin**_

_**Minä olin se tyttö jolla oli kukkaleninki ja aarrekartta**_

_**huppari ja kourallinen simpukoita ja salaisuuksia päästä varpaisiin...**_

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	13. Koska tahansa, HolDen

Biisinä Linkin Parkin Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p><strong>My insides all turn to ash<strong>

"Keuhkosyöpä?"

Lääkäri nyökkäsi vakavana. "Erittäin pitkälle kehittynyt sellainen."

Tim tuijotti eteensä näkemättä mitään.

"Kuinka kauan?" hän kähisi.

"Anteeksi?"

"Kuinka kauan minä elän?"

"Sitä ei voi tietää varmasti."

"Kai nyt sentään jokin arvio on!"

Lääkäri huokaisi. "Enimmillään vuosi. Keuhkosi ovat todella pahassa kunnossa, kuulet sen itsekin tuosta yskimisestä."

Tim nipisti suunsa kiinni estääkseen uuden yskänpuuskan. Lääkäri pudisteli päätänsä.

"Yski vain. Olen todella pahoillani, mutta lääketiede ei tunne keinoja tuon syövän täydelliseen parantamiseen, se onnistuu harvoin edes varhaisessa vaiheessa."

Tim nousi pystyyn ja syöksähti huoneen nurkassa olevan lavuaarin luo. Heti ensimmäisellä yskäyksellä kurkusta nousi jo tutuksi käynyt, verinen limavana.

"Sinulle järjestyisi sairaalapaikka ensi viikoksi..."

"Ei."

"Anteeksi?"

"Ei. Jos sitä ei kerran voi hoitaa, minä kuolen kotona. Kiitos", Tim ilmoitti ja kääntyi kohti ovea. Lääkäri ei sanonut mitään hänen poistuessaan.

**So slow**

Tim käveli sairaalaan käytäviä ja portaikkoja pitkin kuin unessa. Hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi nähnyt kaiken tarkemmin kuin ennen, mutta unohtanut asioiden merkitykset. Koko maailma liikkui hitaammin, hänen jalkansa tuntuivat juuttuneen märkään sementtiin. Äänet kaikuivat ja muuttivat voimakkuuttaan oudosti.

Enimmillään vuosi.

Vuosi kipua, yskimistä, säälittelyjä, verta, yksinäisyyttä ja pelkoa.

Ei varmasti.

"Jos minä kuolen jok tapauksessa..." Tim mutisi päästyään vihdoin ulos, "voin tehdä sen hyvin vähän etuajassa."

Hän kaivoi taskustaan tupakan, sytytti sen ja lähti kävelemään kohti kotiaan. Kenties ironisinta koko sairaudessa oli se, että ainoa keino kivun häivyttämiseen oli sairauden pohjimmainen syy. Savu, joka hiipi hiljaa hänen keuhkoihinsa vieden tilan hapelta tuoden mukanaan miljoonia myrkkyjä. Ja silti tupakointi oli ainoa keino unohtaa hetkeksi se rahina, jota kuului hänen hengittäessään, ne veriset limaklimpit joita hänen kurkustaan nousi, se piinaava, rutistava kipu koko rintakehän alueella.

**And blew away as I collapsed **

Tupakka ehti palaa matkan aikana loppuun ja kotona kipu palasi taas. Tim lysähti lattialle ja veti polvet rintaansa vasten kietoen kätensä niiden ympärille. Hän ei kertoisi elinajan odotteestaan kenellekään. Kukaan ei saisi tietää. Hän ei kaivannut sääliä.

Paitsi...

Hänellä oli vielä yksi toive – viimeinen toive. Se kuulosti niin dramaattiselta ja kuluneelta, että Tim purskahti katkeraan, käheään nauruun, joka tietysti johti yskänpuuskaan.

Yskänpuuskaa seurasi vain lattialle kertyvä verilammikko, jonka yläpuolelle hän köhi köhimistään. Tällä kertaa liman ja verikokkareiden tulo ei meinannut loppua millään, vaan muuttui lähes oksentamiseksi. Tyhjennettyään tukkeet henkitorvestaan Tim nojautui seinään sulkien silmänsä.

Hänen olisi pakko kertoa yhdelle henkilölle. Ja se sama henkilö saisi kuulla myös hänen viimeisen toiveensa.

**So cold**

Tim hautasi päänsä polviin kiroillen mielessään. Hän ei ikinä kehtaisi pyytää sellaista... Tai kehtaisi, mutta keneltä tahansa muulta.

Mutta hän ei halunnut pyytää sitä keneltäkään muulta koko pimeässä, kylmässä maailmassa.

Tim värähti vilusta, vaikka oli lämmin kesäpäivä. Hän oli palellut jatkuvasti koko viimeisimmän kuukauden. Kylmyys hellitti vain...

Hänen olisi pakko pyytää sitä. Edes yrittää.

Tim kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja näppäili tutun numeron.

**A black wind took them away, from sight.**

"Mathias Køhler."

"Mathias..." Tim vetäisi syvään henkeä. "Minä... Kävin lääkärissä."

"Mitä siellä sanottiin?" Mathias kysyi harvinaisen vakavaan, jopa pelokkaaseen sävyyn.

"Minä elän korkeintaan vuoden", Tim sanoi ääni tyhjänä. Luurin toisessa päässä oli pitkään hiljaista.

"Mu-mut... Eihän... Et sinä..." Mathias änkytti. "Minä..."

"Älä vain sano, että olet pahoillasi."

"Mutta...!"

"Äläkä sääli minua, okei?"

"...en..."

"Minä..." Tim vetäisi syvään henkeä. "Mathias, sinä olet ollut minun paras kaveri ala-asteelta asti..."

"Ja olen varmasti loppuun asti!"

"Haluaisin pyytää sinulta yhtä... Asiaa. Traaginen viimeinen toive", Tim sanoi yrittäen naurahtaa.

"Ilman muuta. Ihan mitä vain."

"Ihan mitä tahansa?"

"Tietysti!"

"Minä..." Tim yskäisi selvittääkseen ääntään, mutta päätyi taas kontalleen lattialle köhimään limaa ja verta.

"Tim? Mitä tapahtui?" Mathiaksen huolestunut ääni kaikui lattialle tipahtaneesta puhelimesta. Tim nosti sen takaisin korvalleen heti saadessaan taas henkeä.

"Pikku yskänpuuska vain... Mutta siis..."

"Anna tulla."

"Minä... Minusta tuntuu, että kuolen varmaan nopeammin kuin siinä vuodessa."

"Etkä!"

"Et sinä sitä päätä. Mutta... Ajattelin äsken... Että ennen kuin kuolen..."

"Niin?"

Tim vetäisi syvään henkeä.

"Minä haluan sänkyyn."

Mathias naurahti. "Siitä sitten sopivaa tyttöä etsimään."

"Sinun kanssasi."

"Sen- mitä?"

"Sitä."

Mathias nielaisi. "Älä viitsi vitsailla."

"Se ei ollut vitsi."

"Mutta... Miksi? Siis miksi minun? Sinun kimppuusihan suorastaan jonotetaan baareissa."

"En halua mitään tuntematonta huoraa. Haluan sinut."

"Tim..."

"Parhaan kaverisi viimeinen toive..."

"Minä..."

"Ole kiltti", Tim kuiskasi ääni värähtäen.

"Mutta... Se ei... Tai siis... Ethän sinä varmaan edes..."

"Nauttisi siitä?"

"Niin. Yksi kerta muiden joukossa. Sinulla on vuosi aikaa, etsit jonkun niin saat sen viimeisen kertasi jonkun kanssa jota oikeasti rakastat..."

"Kuka sanoi, etten..." Tim hiljeni.

"Mi-mitä...?"

"Suostu nyt. Minä kuolen ihan pian sen jälkeen, kukaan ei saa koskaan tietää..."

"Minä... Hy-hyvä on."

"Kiitos."

"Milloin?"

"Koska tahansa."

"Tänään?"

"Nopeasti pois alta?" Tim murahti. "Selvä. Tule tänne illlalla."

"Tarvitseeko..."

"Et tarvitse mitään erityistä. Voit häipyä heti... Sen jälkeen. Nähdään silloin", Tim sanoi ja sulki puhelun.

...nyt se oli sitten tehty. Oli lähestyvässä kuolemassa ilmeisesti hyviäkin puolia.

**And held the darkness over day, that night.**

Illan lähestyessä Tim sammutti asunnon kaikki valot ja sulki verhot. Ainoa valo tulvi olohuoneen kattoikkunasta luoden huoneeseen hieman aavemaisen tunnelman. Tim oli kuurannut verilammikot lattialta ja rahdannut patjan sängystään olohuoneeseen, muttei muuttanut sen lisäksi mitään. Hän jätti myös ulkonäkönsä entiselleen pitkän harkinnan jälkeen.

Ovikello soi, kun Tim käveli huoneen päästä päähän kuudettatoista kertaa. Hän syöksähti nopeasti eteiseen ja avasi oven havaiten katsovansa suoraan Mathiaksen sinisiin silmiin.

"Hei", tanskalainen mutisi. Tim nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja siirtyi peremmälle. Mathias sulki oven ja vetäisi syvään henkeä ennen kuin seurasi Timiä olohuoneeseen. Hän onnistui pitämään ilmeensä täysin normaalina katseensa ohittaessa patjan ja veren jäljiltä jääneet tummat läiskät lattiassa.

"Jos vain..." Tim aloitti.

"Annetaan mennä", Mathias murahti ja nielaisi hermostuneena.

**And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied.**

Ensimmäinen suudelma tuntui vain ja ainoastaan kummalliselta. Se oli kokeileva, Mathiaksen kannalta myös epäröivä. Hän ei voinut mitään päässään hakkaavalle "tämä on väärin!"-huudolle. Jokin osa hänen sisällään oli pettynyt, että hän suostui tällaiseen...

Mutta Timin kuivien huulten liike hänen omiaan vasten kiskoi esiin osaa, joka halusi koko ajan enemmän. Mathias työnsi vastaanhangoittelevat äänet sisältään syrjään. Hän antaisi parhaalle ystävälleen kunnollisen lopun.

Mathias kietoi kätensä Timin ympärille ja alkoi liikuttaa huuliaan ensin hitaasti, sitten yhä nopeammin. Ei kulunut montaakaan sekuntia, kun Tim vei kätensä Mathiaksen kaulukselle ja alkoi näpertää ylintä nappia auki. Hän puraisi Mathiaksen huulta kevyesti ja livautti kielensä raottuneiden huulten välistä. Mathias lehahti punaiseksi ja irrottautui, mutta vain siksi hetkeksi, että ehti istua patjan reunalle vetäen Timin mukanaan.

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing.**

Mathias antoi Timin kielen liikkua suussaan ja käsien vartalollaan. Hän keskittyi pitämään mielensä täysin tyhjänä. Kieltävät, lopettamaan käskevät äänet olivat vaienneet jo kokonaan. Ainoa, mitä piti yrittää hillitä, oli Mathiaksen itsensä täysin yllättämä, puhdas halu. Jos hän päästäisi itsensä irti... Hän häpeäisi sitä ikuisesti.

Hänen vapisevat sormensa löysivät Timin paidan ylimmän napin ja avasivat sen. Mathias punastui entisestään kuullessaan Timin päästämän, hiljaisen voihkaisun. Se antoi hänelle myös rohkeutta jatkaa. Hän avasi hitaasti kaikki napit ja siveli Timin rintakehää.

"Mathias", Tim henkäisi. "Sano jotakin... Valehtele vaikka. Ihan mitä tahansa."

Mathias painoi huulensa Timin solisluiden väliin silitellen tämän vatsaa.

"Älä kuole", hän kuiskasi yllättyen itsekin sanoista, jotka hänen huuliltaan vierähtivät. "Älä jätä minua."

Tim rutisti silmänsä kiinni Mathiaksen lipaistessa hänen kaulaansa.

"Pysy täällä vielä vähän aikaa... Älä kuole..." Mathias kuiski. Tim irvisti availlen Mathiaksen paidan nappeja. He painautuivat hetkeksi tiukasti toisiaan vasten yhdeksi, likkumattomaksi hahmoksi.

**I used to be my own protection, but not now.**

Hän tunsi paljon enemmän kuin oli luullut. Vaikka Tim oli itse pyytänyt, hän ei ollut uskonut hetkeäkään, että kaikki tuntuisi niin... Vahvasti. Mathiaksen kuiskaukset, tämä hämärä, lämpö ja sileän ihon tuntu hänen sormiensa alla. Tim avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotakin, mutta alkoi yskiä. Hänen koko ruumiinsa vapisi pidätellyn yskänpuuskan takia.

"Anna tulla vain", Mathias kuiskasi kietoen kätensä Timin ympärille. "Yski pois."

Tim haukkoi henkeä yskösten välissä. Hänen suuhunsa purskahti verta, pelkkää verta ilman limaa. Hän kierähti nopeasti poispäin ja yskäisi patjan reunan yli.

"Tästä ei tule mitään", hän kuiskasi tuntien ihmeekseen silmiensä kostuvan. "Anteeksi. Olin typerä. Ei olisi pitänyt vaatia sinulta..." Tim hiljeni tajutessaan, miten alistuneelta ja typerältä kuulosti. Mathias puraisi huultaan kääntäen Timin itseensä päin.

"En minä ole hetkeen ollut tässä siksi, että sinä vaadit", Mathias sanoi vakavana.

"Vaan...?"

"Koska minä... Minä... Haluan itsekin", Mathias mutisi. Tim sulki silmänsä.

"Sinä olet hyvä valehtelemaan", hän huokaisi. "Sama se. Anna sitten mennä vaan."

**'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow.**

Tim ei olisi osannut myöhemmin kuvailla sitä yötä. Hän muisti vain aavemaisen hämärän, kuunvalon heijastuksen sinisissä silmissä, verta valkoisella lakanalla... Kosketuksia, lämpöä, pehmeyttä, kipua, himoa ja nautintoa...

Ja päällimmäisenä kasan valheita, yhtä hentoja kuin lukinverkko - ja myös yhtä kauniita. Ne lauseet, jotka hän vakaasti uskoi valheiksi, auttoivat kestämään lukuisen, veristen yskänpuuskien ja monien tyttömäisten voihkaisujen häpeän.

Kun Tim heräsi, aurinko hohti korkealta taivaalta ja Mathias oli poissa. Hän nousi ylös, sytytti tupakan, pukeutui ja ryömi takaisin peiton alle.

Auringon laskiessa hänen puhelimensa soi, mutta talossa ei ollut enää ketään, joka siihen voisi vastata.

* * *

><p><strong>A black wind took you away, from sight.<strong>

Mathias sai ilmoituksen hautajaisista viikkoa myöhemmin. Hän avasi kuoren kasvot kalpeina ja tuijotti kirjaimia näkemättä mitään.

Samana iltana Timin isä soitti ja kertoi, milloin Tim oltiin löydetty. Se helpotti Mathiaksen oloa hieman. Käymisestä ei olisi ollut mitään hyötyä.

Helpotusta kesti vain hetken, sillä hän alkoi viimein tajuta, mitä tuo kutsu merkitsi.

Hänen paras ystävänsä, joka oli ollut lapsuudesta asti lähellä, suojellut kuin veli... Oli lopullisesti poissa. Jäljellä oli vain tyhjä mustuus, aukko sydämessä, paikassa, joka oli kuulunut Timille.

**And held the darkness over day, that night.**

Mathias nosti paperiarkin uudelleen eteensä ja yritti saada siitä paremmin selvää. Kahden viikon päästä... Pienessä kirkossa Timin lapsuudenkodin lähellä. Mathias yritti ajatella neutraaleja asioita kuten ajoreittiä, aikataulua, kukkia ja vatteita, mutta repivä tuska vaani mielen reunalla värjäten kaiken mustaksi.

**And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied.**

Mathias astui ulos kirjosta kasvot kalpeina, lähes harmahtavina. Kaukana edellä kannettiin sitä mustaa arkkua, jonka sisällä makasi hänen parhaan ystävänsä ruumis. Mathias pysytteli muutaman metrin päässä muiden vieraiden joukosta; hän ei tuntenut lähes ketään, eikä tuntetun pienintäkään halua puhua niiden harvojen tuttujen kanssa. Mathias pakotti ilmeensä pysymään kylmänä ja tunteettomana, sillä hän oli varma, että pienikin liikahdus saisi hänet repeämään itkuun.

Mathias vilkaisi taivaalle, matalalla riippuviin, mustanpuhuviin pilviin. Ne kuvasivat hänen oloaan täydellisesti. Varsinkin jos vielä alkaisi sataa...

Mathias seurasi muita valmiiksi kaivetun haudan luokse ja seisahtui sen viereen.

**And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down inside.**

Arkkua liutettiin hitaasti kohti kuopan kaukaista pohjaa. Kun se lopulta tömähti pohjaa vasten, Mathias värähti vilusta. Ääni oli niin kolkko ja lopullinen.

Ensimmäiset lapioilliset hiekkaa...

Mathias tuijotti hiekanjyviä, erotti niistä jokaisen, kuuli kaikki, hiljaiset ropsahdukset hiekan osuessa arkun pohjaan.

Hänen vuoronsa.

Mathias upotti kätensä hiekkaan. Se tuntui kylmemmältä kuin lumi, hän oli vähällä tiputtaa kaiken heti refleksinä elämän pois imevään kylmyyteen.

Hiekka putosi arkun päälle kevyesti tömähtäen.  
>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing.<br>Sadeverho laskeutui hautajaisvieraiden päälle peittäen lempeästi Mathiaksen poskille valuvat kyyneleet.

Väkijoukko lähti kohti paikkaa, jossa muistotilaisuus järjestettäisiin. Mathias seurasi jälleen pienen välimatkan päässä. Hautausmaan portilla hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi taakseen.

Tuuli heilutti puiden oksia ja pyöritti lehtiä, sade mustasi harmaan asfaltin.

Yhdessä ne kuluttaisivat hautakivien tekstit, eikä kukaan saisi tietää, ketkä nukkuivat ikuista untaan tämän maan sisällä...

Mathias kääntyi nopeasti ja marssi autolleen. Kun parkkipaikka viimein tyhjeni, hän hautasi ksvot käsiinsä ja antoi kyynelten valua vapaasti.

* * *

><p><strong>So now you're gone<strong>

Poissa.

Poissa.

Poissa.

Siitä oli jo yli puoli vuotta, mutta Mathias ei vieläkään kyennyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta. Hän puristi tuopin kahvaa ja tuijotti oluensa tyyntä pintaa, josta kaikki vaahto oli jo haihtunut.

**And I was wrong.**

Hän ei enää koskaan saisi varoitella Timiä huumeiden käytöstä julkisella paikalla, ei kauhistella hollantilaisia pyöräilijöitä, ei ilkkua jalkapallotuloksista, ei kehua Carslbergiä yli Heinekenin, ei ihmetellä oranssea pelipaitoja, ei luottaa siihen, että joku veisi hänet kännien jälkeen kotiin, ei itkeä kenenkään olkaa vasten, ei nähdä sitten harvinaista, välähtävää pehmeyttä ystävänsä silmissä silloin kun tämä luuli, että Mathias katsoi muualle...

Jos hän vain olisi ymmärtänyt, mitä se merkitsi.

**I never knew what it was like**

Mathias vetäisi henkeä yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä.

Liian myöhäistä.

Hän ei ollut tajunnut, ei tiennyt yhtään mitään.

**To be alone...**

Miltäköhän Timistä oli tuntunut, kun Mathias uskoi hänelle kaikki ihmissuhdeongelmansa? Tai kun hän virnisteli sille, ettei Timillä ollut muuta kuin ne lukuisat yhden yön suhteet juuri ja juuri täysi-ikäisten tyttöjen kanssa?

Hän ei enää koskaan irvailisi yksinöisyydellä.

Jos vain...

Mathias kulautti oluensa loput kurkkuunsa. Hän oli tyytyväinen vain yhteen asiaan – siihen, että oli sentään myöntynyt Timin pyyntöön.

Se vain olisi pitänyt tehdä paljon aikaisemmin, jonakin niistä päivistä, kun he nauroivat muiden vaaleapunaiselle höpötyksellä ja juhlivat vapauttaan...

**On a valentines day**

Vielä viime vuonna he olivat nauraneet yhdessä kuin parhaat kaverukset ainakin, vailla mitään huolia, hän oli irvaillut Timin tupakkariippuvuudesta ajattelematta mitään sen enempää...

Mathias tömäytti tuoppinsa pöytään ja marssi ulos hiljaisesta baarista. Hän upott kädet taskuihinsa ja marssi kadulle onnellisten, rakkauttaan vannovien parien sekaan.

Mitä järkeä oli ystävänpäivässä, kun paras ystävä oli ikuisesti poissa?

Varsinkaan, jos se paras ystävä oli vielä enemmän... Mathias voihkaisi ja iski nyrkkinsä seinään. Jos Tim olisi nyt soittanut ja ehdottanut sitä samaa... Tällä kertaa Mathias olisi ollut se, joka vastaisi todenmukaisesti...

Koska tahansa.


End file.
